Bind by Destiny, Tortured by Fate
by Cami.B
Summary: A story that takes you through the pain and struggles of a modern slave who fell in love with her master. Filled with surprises, plot twists, and emotions, this story is told through the main character's, Tohru Honda's, point of view.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of my first Fan Fiction story, "Bind by Destiny, Tortured by Fate". Please leave me reviews to let me know what you think! Thank you you! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"That Kyo out-bided everyone again today. He bought you for a week with $8 million. I don't get it Kisa. What's so special about you? Why would someone spend so much just to _have _you? You are nothing more than a piece of property. You are a worthless slave to me, but to others you are a precious diamond. Ha! How foolish of them to see _you _as something precious. How stupid of them to see a worthless tramp like you as something worth their time and money. This Kyo is a FOOL!" I heard him say as he circled around me in that dark room.

"You made me this way," I murmured suddenly.

"Hmm? What did you just say?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Master," I forced myself to say.

"I thought so. Like I was saying, that Kyo is a fool. He is wasting all this---" he said.

"Shut up," I interrupted.

"What?" he asked. I felt his body stop right in front of me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily, but I didn't why I did.

"WHY YOU LITTLE---" he yelled angrily as he slapped me with all of his strength.

I fell to the ground. An unbearable pain spread all over my right cheek. Instantly I felt tiny streams of tears making their way down my now numb face. It hurt, those words, they hurt. For some reason, when Master insulted Kyo, something inside of me forced me to speak up. I should've known better, and yet I still did it. Kyo has become a very important person to over the last two years. He was the one that took me out of that…that hell.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME, YOU WORTHLESS SLAVE!" he continued yelling angrily.

I just sat on the ground quietly for I knew I would make matters worse if I spoke.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? AFTER ALL I'VE GIVEN YOU! I ALLOWED YOU TO LIVE IN MY MANSION, USE MY SERVANTS, AND I'VE EVEN ALLOWED YOU TO GO A LUXURIOUS PRIVATE SCHOOL.YOU WOULD'VE NEVER HAD WHAT YOU HAVE TODAY IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN! YOU UNGRATEFUL BI---" he continued yelling.

Before he was able to finish, he has grabbed my by my arm and swung me across the room. I slammed against a drawer-like object that was between the wall and me. My body became paralyzed by an intense pain. To make matters worse, glass from a vase originally on top of that drawer-like object had scratched and cut my arm. I felt my blood streaming from my wounds onto my legs but of course I couldn't see them in that pitch dark room. I was in pain, but I didn't say a word. I only cried silently.

Then, I felt Master walk up to me. He lifted me off the ground and helped me stand up.

"Go. Leave me alone. I don't want to be in the same room as you," he said very calmly.

I stood there in front of him with what's left of my strength. I was tired, injured, and yet I didn't leave immediately.

Instead, I stood there and said, "I never asked for any of the things that you've given me. I am willing to give up all of those things just to have our lives then back. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of it. If I had a choice I would've rather been with the other slaves living in one room, doing harsh labor than this! I HATE YOU AND WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! YOU MADE ME A TRAMP! YOU FORCED ME INTO THIS HELL! I HATE YOU!"

After what I said, I expected him to hit me again. Even though I knew what was coming I did not budge. To my surprise, he did not hit me. Instead, I felt his body retreating to the other side of the room. I stood there pretty shocked. Until he spoke again.

"Go. I don't want you here," he said softly.

At this, I headed for the exit. I searched around the area by the door for a few seconds before I was able to find the door knob. I opened the door that led to a dark hallway and exited. Afterward, I headed back to my room. I sat on the ground by my bed carefully examining my wounds. By the time I left that dark room, my arms were dyed red by my blood. However, by this time the pain had become less intense. I search my room for my first aid kit, but it was nowhere to be found. Helpless and weak, I sat on the ground with my back against one side of my bed unable to move.

"I wish someone would come to my rescue. If..if only Kyo…was her--," I thought to myself as I slowly became unconscious.

By the time I woke up, my wounds were all bandaged up and I was on my bed. I got up slowly and examined the room. Then I saw Mrs. Hamasaki on the couch by the window.

"Mrs. Hamasaki?" I said softly. This woke her up.

"Ah! Tohru dear, how do you feel?" she asked caringly.

I sat up completely now and replied, "I'm feeling better. Why are you here?"

"To care for you of course!" she said joyously.

I looked down at my now bandaged arms, and asked, "You helped me?"

"Of course! You were in terrible condition Tohru. Luckily, I was able to attend you wounds in time before an infection happened," she answered cheerfully.

"But how did you know?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm. Let's just say that my womanly instincts called to me," she answered.

I didn't believe her, but I pretended to anyway. "Oh. Thank you Mrs. Hamasaki," I replied gratefully.

"No problem dear. Now, just rest here and you'll feel all better in the morning!" she said with a big smile on her face.

I smiled back and said happily, "You are always there for me at the right times."

"That's what I do best. So whenever you need me, feel free to call!" she said with that same smile on her face, "Ok now, Tohru, you rest here. I have some matters to attend to. I will come back in the morning to check on you."

I smiled gratefully at her as she exited. Mrs. Hamasaki is the mansion's manager. She keeps track of everything that goes on in the mansion. Although she is already 50 years old, she's still very energetic and joyous. I've known her for almost ten years. We met when I was only about five years old. I still remember how we met. I was with Master when Master's father introduced her to us when we were still friends. Master and I…

Suddenly the room door opened and Mrs. Hamasaki's head peaked in. "Tohru, I almost forgot. Although I don't want you to go, I feel that I should at least ask you," she said.

"Hmm? Yes, Mrs. Hamasaki?" I replied confused.

"You were supposed to be sent to Master Kyo tonight. Are you intending to go?" she asked.

After everything that has happened tonight, I completely forgot about Kyo. I looked down at my bandaged arms and then back up at Mrs. Hamasaki.

"No. Mrs. Hamasaki, can you send him a message and tell him that I am sick tonight?" I replied.

"Of course, Tohru dear. Good night now," she answered as she headed out again.

I have completely forgotten. I glanced down at the clock beside my bed on the side table. It read 3:48 am. He's probably still waiting for me. Or worse, worrying. I felt really bad for making him worry. To be honest, I really wanted to go see him, but I didn't want him to see me like this. I rather have him worry and not knowing what really happened than have him know and worry even more. Kyo is a lot like the type of person Master use to be. He too worried a lot. All of a sudden, I had flashbacks to my childhood years when Master was still the kind, quiet, and shy boy that was my one and only friend…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AN: This chapter continues where Chapter 1 left off. Chapter 1 ended right when she began to have flashbacks to her past.

Flashback

I was born a slave, but I wasn't always treated like one. When I was just about five years old, I met my master. Master was very shy and quiet as a child. He didn't speak to anyone except his nanny. He was very close to her. Unfortunately, she died of an unknown reason when he turned five. Afterward, Master refused to speak to everyone, even his parents. Master's father became concerned. He feared that if Master continues to not speak he might become mute for the rest of his life. Eventually, Master's father decided that Master needed a friend, a companion that'll be with him everyday doing everything together.

Early one morning, Master's father summoned all of the slave children to a huge, empty room. Of course, I was one of those slave children that were brought to that room. Master's father along with many of his servants met us there. Within a few moments, I saw Master for the very first time. He was a skinny boy with light skin. He had awkwardly colored hair; it was dark with a few strands of orange that he probably inherited from his mother who was a natural orange head. He had entered the room with his head down. He gave me a weird first impression, but I also felt some sort of connection between us. I can't really describe it, but I know its there.

"Son, I've brought so many children to play with you. Look," said Master's father to Master.

He did not look. At this, Master's father had to come up with another plan. He signaled for one of the slave children to come forward. The slave child stepped forward.

"What is your name?" Master's father asked the slave kid.

"I'm…I'm Kat...Katiro," the scared boy answered.

"Come over here Katiro," Master's father said as he led Katiro to Master, "Son, this is Katiro. He can be your new friend if you want."

Master shook his head. Correspondingly, he lifted his head. He had reddish- orange eyes like his mother, but it was barely visible because his long bangs were in the way. He examined Katiro and then, for some odd reason, he pushed him away. Katiro fell to the ground about 10ft. away from Master. Master's father became angry instantly. He glared at his son who was now looking down at the ground silently and then headed for the exit leaving all of us, the slave children, in one room with Master and the servants. I was quite shocked and amazed at the same time by Master's strength, but I was still too young to understand what has just happened. Eventually everyone followed Master's father to the exit, but I stood where I was. I looked at Master, and then at Katiro who was now getting up. Before I knew it, Katiro was charging at Master. Without thinking I ran in front of Master and blocked him.

"KATIRO, DON'T!" I yelled at the charging Katiro.

Katiro refused to stop until he has successfully gotten revenge. To my surprise, Master pushed me aside and ran head on to Katiro. Katiro flew backward, but Master did not budge. By this time, everyone has paused to see what all of the commotion was about, including Master's father. Three servants came running toward us. They stop to pick up Katiro, but they ignored Master and me.

I was on the ground right by Master. I was trying to get up when Master suddenly kneeled down in front of me. He looked at me in a very gentle way. He reached out his hand and helped me up. I was straightening my dirty clothes when I heard Master speak for the very first time.

"Why did you do that for? Are you stupid?" he asked.

"I…umm…" I was so shocked I couldn't figure out how to respond, "He…Katiro was going to run into you, and you weren't paying…I thought… Pause it just didn't feel right to not help."

I was embarrassed. I just stood there completely quiet. Then Master grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to his father.

"I…I…"he was trying to say something.

"Hm?" Master's father asked with an 'I-know-what-you-want' smile on his face, "Yes, son?"

"I…I…"he continued.

"I get it. Son, how would you like it if this little girl…Oh! What's your name child?" he suddenly paused waiting for my answer.

"Ah…Tohru," I answered shyly.

"Ok Tohru. Son how would you like it if Tohru here be your friend from now on?" he asked joyously.

Master looked at me, ignoring his father, he said, "Tohru? What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Um…" I didn't know what to say.

He ignored me and dragged me by the arm to the door. Master's father watched us leave with a big smile on his face. Master took me to a very big bedroom filled with all kinds of toys and games. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, a big white screen on the wall in front of the bed, two power wheel type cars in one corner, and lots of pillows and toys were scattered all over the floor. He finally let go of me and jumped on the huge bed in the middle of the room. Then he looked at me in a weird way.

"Why are your clothes so dirty?" he asked randomly.

"..." I didn't know how to answer him. I just blushed.

It seemed like he knew what was on my mind. He jumped off of the bed and then dragged me out of the room, down the hall, and into another room. This time the room was filled with fabrics and clothes of every color. There were dresses, uniforms, suits, shirts, pants, skirts, and everything else you can imagine. Master dragged me to a lady in the room. She examined me carefully and headed into the back room. When she returned, she had a beautiful pink dress in hand. She handed it to me. But of course the idiot that I am, I just stood there clueless. I didn't know what to do with it.

"Go change into it, you idiot," Master said in an irritated kind of tone.

Everyone paused and stood there with a surprised expression on their faces. I guess it was because no one has ever heard Master speak before. But ignoring this, I quickly went into the changing room that the lady escorted me into and changed. Afterward, I didn't want to come out because I felt awkward in a dress. I've never wore anything so beautiful before. I've never even wore a dress before! I would always be in clothes sewed together by bits and pieces of old torn clothes. And they were always pants. However, the lady insisted that I go out to see Master, so I did.

When I came out, Master only looked at me silently. I turned red and looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"He must think I'm ugly," I remember thinking.

Once again, it seemed like he could red my mind. "You look very nice. You're pretty cute," he complimented me in a teasing way.

"You…really think so?" I said hopefully.

"Yeah. Now come on!" he said.

"Thank you," I said touched.

We headed back to Master's room, which is the room that we were in before, afterward. That was how Master and I first encountered each other and how I was chosen to be given to Master as a companion. From then on, we studied, played, and slept together in the same room. Master's mother did not want us to be sleeping the same room, but Master's father insisted at Master's request. I remember asking Master, once before, why he wanted me to be in the same room as him. He said something that I'll always remember. It was when we were eight. He smiled and said, "I don't want to ever lose you. I want you to be the very first person that I'll see everyday and the last every night."

We were the best of friends. We were inseparable! Then, _it _happened. On the morning of Master's 13th birthday, ten servants came into Master's room. Five of them took Master away and the other five took me to a small, dark room. I ended up being locked up there for over a year with no one to talk to but myself. Those were the worse days of my life. I couldn't stop worrying about Master and what they've done to him. I couldn't stop thinking of him. Then I realized that I've slowly fallen in love with him without even noticing it. How awkward does that sound? A slave in love with her Master…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: Hi everyone! My very first fan fiction has reached chapter three. Yay! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think because I don't know if I should continue this story or not. ( Anyways, here's chapter 3! Enjoy.

What Happened so Far: Our main character Tohru is telling the story of her past through a flashback. She now is locked up in a small dark room, where she realized that she loves her Master.

A week has passed by since I was last separated from Master. Everyday, when I heard the rooster in the morning I would mark a wall once to count the days that I've been locked up in here. I've counted exactly seven days. With little to eat, I became weaker and weaker by the day. As I sat there in that dark room, I wonder day and night how Master was.

"Maybe I did something wrong. Or maybe I made Mistress (Master's Mother) mad somehow. And…so if something happens to Master, it'll be my entire fault!" I thought as I began to cry.

Of course, it never occurred to me that Master had a 50/50 chance of being o.k. I just let myself blame me for everything and automatically assumed the worse. I sat on the ground and cried endlessly. Then I heard a weird noise. I looked around in the dark cluelessly. Then at the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of red eyes. I screamed. It was a huge rat. Suddenly I remembered the first time I saw a dog. I was terrified by it. This was when I was 6. I screamed and cried. Master eventually chased it away.

"It's just a dog. You're afraid of dogs? You're weird," I remember he said in a teasing kind of way.

I missed him. I miss him soooooo much!

Later that same day, I saw light for the very first time in seven days. The door to this little room opened and rays of light rushed into the room filling the dark room with light. I squinted at the bright light for I have grown accustomed to the darkness for the past couple of days. When I finally got use to the bright light, I found two guards like men at the door.

"Come with us, the Mistress wishes to speak to you," one of them said.

I got up slowly. I followed them to Mistress. When I came into the room where Mistress was, I immediately noticed Master right beside her. Without hesitating, I ran to him. He ran to me too. However, right when we started, the guards behind us held us back.

"Master!" I yelled.

"Tohru! Are you alright?" he asked caringly.

"Yeah, I'm fine now that I know you're o.k.," I replied and smiled gratefully. Then we both turned our attention to Mistress.

She was comfortably located on a huge red coach to the left of Master. She got up and started walking toward me. At that moment, a great amount of fear took over my body.

She examined me thoroughly. "So you are Tohru. Hm, there's nothing so great about you," she said.

"Mother!" Master yelled as if he was trying to halt something.

She hushed him and continued examining me. "Tell me Tohru. Do you _love _my son?" she asked as she circled around me.

"How did she know?" I thought to myself silently.

I didn't say a word. I knew that a slave will never be allowed to be with her master. It was foolish of me to have even thought about being with Master forever. I was stupid to have believed that Master might love my back. I was stupid. I didn't say a word. I just tilt my head downward and looked at the ground beneath me.

"Why are you not answering me?" she asked as she stopped in front of me, "Is it because of the fact that you _do _in fact love my son?"

Again, I didn't say a word.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

I had no choice now, I had to let it out. I looked at Master who was still held back by two guards. He had a sad expression on his face, but I didn't know why. Then I looked at Mistress. I gathered up all of my courage and said, "Yes. I do. But I know that a slave like me will never be loved by my master. In fact, a slave like me shouldn't even be allowed to love."

"Very wise of you," she replied, "You say that a slave has no right to love, so why do you _love_?"

"I…couldn't control it. I…I…just do. I've fallen in love with a person that I was never meant to be in love with," I said sadly looking at Master.

"I see. Do you think you are worthy of my son's love?" she asked.

"No." I answered simply.

"You're a liar," she replied in with a scary tone in her voice.

I looked at her surprised. What did she mean? I was not lying. I really don't deserve his love.

"You think that you can make my son fall in love with you by seducing him!" she continued, "You think that a slave girl like you is worthy of my son!"

"No…Miss--" I was interrupted by a slap.

Mistress swung her arm and slapped me unexpectedly.

"Mother! It's not her fault!" yelled Master now trying to break loose from the guard, but he was unsuccessful.

Once again, she hushed him, but this time he did not stop. He was still trying to get loose.

"You know what happens to those who are naive enough to think that they are more than just a worthless slave?" she asked evilly, "They get punished!"

She strikes me again. This time, he ring left a scratch across my face.

"I knew my husband made a mistake when he allowed you to be around my son. But it's not too late to fix things. I'll show you what'll happen if you do things that you're not supposed to!" she said as she headed back to that red coach.

I didn't understand what was happening. Why was she so angry? Was it because I admitted my love for Master? While I was lost in my thought I felt a pain in my arm. Then I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that Mistress had ordered the guards to whip me. One after another, the guard whipped me with long whips. The pain was unbearable. I fell. I was on my knees begging for forgiveness even though I didn't know what I did. But she ignored me.

After around the 20th whip, I couldn't handle it anymore. I fell with the front of my body on the ground and my back facing the ceiling. The guards continued to whip me on the back. I was crying and at the same time I was becoming faint. I looked at Master who was struggling even harder to get loose now with my wet eyes.

Finally Master got loose. He ran to me and held me in his arms. The guards stopped.

"Tohru, are you o.k.?" he asked frantically.

I smiled. I was still in pain, but for the first time he held me in his arms. I felt protected and… _loved._ He carefully lifted me off the ground and carried me in his arms. My body was covered in scratches and marks left by the whipping.

"What are you doing?" Mistress asked angrily.

"Mother, you can't do this. This is not her fault. I was the one that said I loved her and if you want someone to take it out on, you can take it out on me. She has nothing to do with this," he replied angrily with my severely wounded body on his arms. Master ignored Mistress afterward, he carried me out of the room. We headed to Master's room.

"I'm sorry Tohru," he sadly as he looked at the marks on my arms.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," I said as joyously as I was able to, "In fact I'm really happy."

I smiled.

He forced a smile and said, "Tohru."

"Yeah?" I replied softly.

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met, but I'm glad. I'm happy to have met you," he said.

"Really? I am too," I said softly and smiled.

There was an awkward silence. I knew that he wanted to say something, but something was holding him back. Then he finally decided to let it out.

"Tohru. What I said back there was true. I really have fallen in love with you. What you said back there, was it…" he paused.

Taking the hint, I replied, "Yeah it was. But I was afraid. I was afraid that you would find me unworthy."

We reached his room and he set me down on his bed.

"I would never think that, because to me, you are the most beautiful person I've ever known," he replied softly as he kissed me on my forehead.

I fainted after I heard those words.

By the time I woke up, I was alone in that small dark room again. For a moment, I had thought that it was all a dream, but when I tried to move, I felted the pain from the whipping. For the next 2 years, I lived in that dark room. I never spoke to Master within those 2 years in darkness. When I was finally let out again, Master completely changed. He was no long the Master that I loved. He became cruel, violent, and abusive. After my release I was forced to sleep with different men, whose face I was not allowed to see because I was always sent to dark rooms where I met them. Even though Master allowed me to have a "normal" life during the day time, my life was hell at night. However everything changed when I met that Kyo. For the past couple of years, he was the one that out-bided everyone for me. But he did not want _that _from me. Every night we would just talk until we both fell asleep. And by time I would wake-up, he would be gone.

And that was how my life came to it is today. Tohru during the day and Kisa at night…

End of Flashback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

AN: Hi everyone! Well, this story has reached Chapter 4. Yay! Hehe. Well, this chapter will introduce you to Tohru's day time life. So enjoy! Oh yeah, this chapter was originally a lot longer, but I decided to separate them. I don't know why exactly, but I did. So yeah.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" went my alarm clock.

I peeked out of my sheets and glanced at it. It read 7:05 a.m. I turned it off and went back to sleep. I was so tired, I just couldn't get up. I was probably sleeping for two minutes before I heard my bedroom door open loudly.

"TOOOOOOOHRUUUUU!" Mrs. Hamasaki said loudly, "Tohru! Its time to get up dear!"

She took my blankets and I got up.

"Mrs. Hamasaki, five more minutes. Please," I begged still sleepy.

"I'm sorry. Today is your first day and you don't want to be late," she insisted as she was folding my blankets.

That's right, today was my first day of my third year in high school. With all that had happened last night, I had forgotten that today was my first day. I haven't seen anyone from school since the last school year. I was somewhat excited to see them all again, but--- my wounds, I really don't want them to worry.

I guess Mrs. Hamasaki noticed that I was looking at my bandages because she said, "Don't worry Tohru. I'm sure your uniform will cover it up. But you do have to be careful. Don't let anyone touch them."

I nodded. She was making my bed when I was in my bathroom cleaning up. When I came out, three other maids were in the room. One had a pitcher of orange juice, another had my breakfast, and the last one had my bag and books.

"Come Tohru, eat your breakfast. You don't want to be late," she guided me to the table.

After I finished my breakfast, I headed to the car. Mr. Hamasaki was waiting for me the whole time.

"Good morning Tohru. How are you today?" he asked.

"Great, Mr. Hamasaki. Sorry for keeping you waiting," I apologized.

"Don't worry. I understand," he said as he opened the door to the backseat for me. I entered and set my bag next to me.

Mr. Hamasaki is Mrs. Hamasaki's husband. They've been married since they were 20 years old. They both work for Master's family. Mr. Hamasaki use to drive Master around, but since I was released from the dark chamber, he became my personal chauffeur. Besides Mrs. Hamasaki, Master, and Kyo, Mr. Hamasaki is the only other person to know my _secret _identity. The only reason he knows is because he's the one that takes me to Kyo's house, but I know that every time he does he feels a deep regret. He blames himself for my torture, but it's not his fault. Besides, since I met that Kyo, my life has been better.

When stopped at a stop light, I caught Mr. Hamasaki looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Tohru," he called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"Um, huh? Oh! No I'm o.k. don't worry," I said smiling.

"O.k.," he said in disbelief.

"I'm fine, really," I insisted.

He smiled and turned around. "Tohru, you might want to fix that. You don't want your friends to find out," he said as he looked at my arms.

I looked down and found that a small line of bandage was sticking out of my right sleeve. I quickly fixed it and thanked him. He smiled and turned back around.

"Don't worry, you master will come back soon. It won't hurt anymore," he said suddenly.

I didn't get what he meant, so I kept quiet. The light finally turned green and we started again. We reached my school around 7:50 a.m.-ish.

I attend Kaibara High School. It's basically a school for the rich kids. Although I do not belong here, I was enrolled here by Master's father right before he died during the year when Master turned 13. A lot happened that year. Originally, both Master and I were enrolled here together, but for some reason, Master never came to school. Mrs. Hamasaki told me once that Master decided to have his personal teachers teach him at home instead. However, I've never even seen these teachers of his. Also, no one here, not even my closest friends know that I'm a slave. They all think that I'm Master's family's adopted daughter. I don't know where that came from, but by now everyone thinks that I am in fact an orphan that was adopted into a wealthy family.

When I got out of the car, I saw a bunch of familiar faces. There was those "Yuki Fan Club Girls." This fan club in made up of hundreds of girls that love a third year student name Yuki. I don't know him personally, but I've seen him around. He's quite handsome. Then there was the "Kyo Fan Club Girls." Similar to the "Yuki Fan Club Girls", they too like a fellow classmate, but this time it's another third year name Kyo. I also don't know him personally, but I have seen him around. He has orange hair similar to Master's, but instead, it's completely orange. He looked a lot like Master. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that he was Master. But that's impossible. Kyo and Yuki are both very popular at school. Almost every girl at school either likes Yuki or Kyo, except for me of course. I have no interest in them. I guess it's because they're the sons of wealthy families and I'm a slave.

I turned back to Mr. Hamasaki and said good-bye. I waved good-bye as he drove off. As I walked through the front gate, I continued to look around. While I was walking, I saw Akito. He was surrounded by screaming girls. Typical. Although I've barely talked to him before, I waved and smiled at him. He smiled back, but he was unable to wave for there was a girl attached to each of his arms. He's in my class. He's also very popular because of his good looks. However, he's a lot more tolerant than Kyo and Yuki when it comes to screaming girls. I think he has a fan club too, but I've never heard of it. I walked pass Akito.

Suddenly I heard someone screaming my name.

"TOHRU! TOHRU! TOHRU!" someone screamed from behind me.

I turned around. It was Momiji. Suddenly, I found him hugging me. Momiji is a second year. He's very affectionate, joyous, and fun to be around. He's also very adorable if you ask me. We've been friends for a year now. He had his arms around my entire mid body including my arms. I smiled happily trying to hide my pain. Then he let go.

"Hi, Momiji. How was your summer?" I asked.

"It was o.k. But it would've been better if you were with me! You should've gone Tohru! We missed you! Hana, Uo and I missed you soooooooo much," he said then he hugged me again. They had spent the summer together in Europe. Momiji invited us to travel Europe with him but I was not able to go for obvious reasons.

"I'm sorry Momiji," I apologized.

"Its o.k. But Tohru's here now with me. Hehe," he said excited. He hugged me tighter.

"Ah!" I cried uncontrollably. Momiji let go of me immediately.

"Aw, Tohru, did I hurt you? Are you o.k.?" he said now worried and then disappointed, "I'm sorry."

"Um... I'm fine, don't worry!" I answered forcing a smile.

He was glad to hear this. I gently wrapped my left hand around my hurting arm, but Momiji didn't notice. Then we heard a loud commotion. We both turned around. Those "Kyo Fan Club Girls" were surrounding Kyo's car. I found him in the crowd immediately because of his orange hair. He was somewhat struggling to walk. Then suddenly, one of the girls bumped into me. I fell. My arm right arm hit the ground first and then the rest of my body landed in the sand. Of course it began to hurt. Momiji helped me up. I was dusting myself off while I was trying hard to hide the pain. I was now examining my arm. Some parts with bandages were showing. I quickly pulled my sleeve down.

"Are you o.k.?" I looked up and found the ever famous Kyo in front of me. The other girls were hell back by about six body guards.

"Oh yea! I'm fine," I answered nervously.

"No she's not. Those loud girls pushed her. She's hurt! Aren't you Tohru? And it's all your fault!" Momiji interrupted angrily.

"Is this true. Are you hurt?" he asked. He wrapped his right hand around my right fore arm and gently squeezed it.

I bit my lower lip to suck up the pain. "I'm…fine. See," I said forcingly.

"O.k. then," he said. I would've thought that it was obvious that I was in pain, but I guess he didn't notice. "Oh, I'm sorry," he finished and headed off coolly.

Kyo walked off. He reminded me of Master and of that Kyo that I've been seeing during the night. He had some of both in him. He has Master's orange hair and of course Kyo's first name. I guess there are many people in this world that are similar in many ways. It was around 8:15 a.m. now and I was in class.

I eventually bumped into Hana and Uo in class. They're my two of my best friends. They were the ones that have always been there for me. They were in my class. We were in our first period, Writing and Literature. Mr. Shigure, our teacher that period, was joking with a few students when I walked in. Oh, Mr. Shigure's full name is Shigure Sohma, but he prefers his students call him by his first name because there are two other Mr. Sohma at our school. He told us once that they were cousins. Anyways, when the bell rang, our class began.

"Hi-ho, my lovely teenage girls and my not so lovely teenage boys. Today…" Mr. Shigure began the day's lesson.

I glanced over at Hana, who looked like she was paying attention, but I know that she's not. Then I glanced over at Uo, she was sharpening something, but I couldn't see what it was. Then I caught Akito looking at me. He sat right in front of Uo. He smiled gently at me. I smiled back. Akito has a very mysterious personality. That Kyo and Yuki does too. Every time I see them, I feel that somehow we were connected. However, how can four strangers be connected to each other when they barely even know each other? I guess, their mysterious personalities make me feel as if they too are hiding something. Just like how I'm trying to hide who I really am. Maybe, just maybe they are hiding who they really are too. Ha! That would be impossible. They're all rich, handsome, and popular people. They're like each other, but they'll never be like me. They don't have a secret identity. They're a lot more fortunate than I am. A lot more fortunate…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

AN: Please review! Thank you!

Later that same day, I bumped into Yuki, the other "Prince of Kaibara." I was heading to the meet up with Hana, Uo, and Momiji for lunch when I accidentally walked into him. He asked me to hide him. I took him to a quiet, hidden field behind the school building, where we spent about five minutes together.

"So…were those fan club girls chasing you again?" I asked hoping to start a conversation.

"Oh. Yeah. They can get a bit clingy," he answered and smiled.

"I see. So how long do you plan to stay here?" I asked.

"Just for a little bit. Do you have somewhere to go?" he replied.

"Well, actually yeah. I was supposed to meet up with my friends for lunch, but it's ok. I'll stay here with you if you want," I answered.

"Ok then. I'm---" he was interrupted by me.

"Yuki. Everyone knows you," I finished for him.

He smiled, "I honestly didn't want this much attention. In fact, I don't like attention much. I hate it, school I mean. Every other minute some crazy girl chases after me."

I laughed lightly, "Your life must be interesting."

"Not exactly how I would see it, but if you think so. So what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Tohru Honda," I answered.

He smiled and bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you Miss Honda---" He paused as a group of girls ran pass us.

"They're gone now, you can go," I said.

"But I can't go anywhere, they will eventually find me," he replied.

I considered this for a little bit and decided to invite him to lunch with me. "Would you like to eat lunch with me and a couple friends today?" I asked.

A huge smile appeared on his face, "That sounds great! Thank you Miss Honda."

We headed to a grass field where I found Hana, Uo, Momiji, and (to my surprise) Prince Kyo. He was sitting right beside Momiji and right when I appeared he got up. Yuki and Kyo exchanged awkward glances and then both looked at me. There was an awkward silence.

Then Momiji interrupted this silence, "Tohru! Look what I've brought you. It's your favorite. Rice balls! Hehe."

I thanked Momiji and turned my attention to Hana and Uo hoping for an explanation.

Hana took my hint and clarified things a little for me, "Oh. Tohru, Prince Kyo here came with Momiji. He said he wanted to talk to you."

I looked at Momiji who now had a rice ball stuffed in his mouth. He saw that I was waiting for an explanation from him. He quickly swallowed it.

"Well, he came up to me and asked me where you were and I told him you'll be eating lunch here. I didn't invite him. He followed me," Momiji explained.

"Whoa, really? Are you some sort of stalker 'Orange-y'," Uo interrupted.

Yuki giggled a bit. Kyo ignored Uo's comment and focused his attention on Yuki.

"Excuse me, I need to have a word with the fool next to you," Kyo said to me.

Yuki didn't seem surprise. He merely smiled and said, "Excuse me Miss Honda. I'll be right back."

Kyo dragged Yuki to the other side of the field. I was worried.

"Hm, I guess Orange-y doesn't like that Prince Yuki much," she said as she looked over at them.

"I guess not. I wonder why they don't like each other," I replied.

"Beats me. Hey, Tohru? Why were you with that Prince Yuki anyway?" Uo asked.

"Tohru have a rice ball! Eat it, eat it!" Momiji interrupted.

"They happened to bump into each other when Prince Yuki was running away from some fan club girls," Hana suddenly answered for me.

"Yeah. That's what happened," I added as I bit a rice ball.

"Seriously? Wait Hana, how did you know?" she turned her attention to Hana.

"Simple. Her electric waves told me," she answered.

Uo seemed a little disturbed. "Hey, look! They're fighting! Oh yeah, this is my kinda lunch time entertainment!" Uo said excited.

I turned around to find Yuki and Kyo fighting on the other side. Without hesitating I ran toward them. I ended up right between them. Both were throwing a punch at each other with all of their strength. I instantly became their punch target. I was scared, but right when they were about to hit me, they stopped.

"Miss Honda, are you ok?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Uh-huh. I'm fine," I answered.

"That was dangerous. You scared me half to death," he replied.

"Yeah, that fool's right. Why did you that for? Are you stupid?" he added.

I smiled and replied, "I guess I am."

There was a pause. Then I added, "You know Prince Kyo, someone very close to me have asked me once before. He said it just like you did. He asked me if I was stupid, but I didn't answer him that time."

Yuki and Kyo were silent. Then Kyo reached out his hand and tried to grab me by my arm, but Yuki stopped him.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked angrily, "You'll hurt her."

It was weird. It felt as if Yuki knew about the wounds on my arm and that Kyo did too. But that would be impossible right? Unless they saw my bandages, but I hid them all day carefully. No one could've seen it.

"You are the last one to tell me what to do! You're the one that did---" Kyo paused and looked at me.

Then he grabbed me by my hand and dragged me away, leaving my friends and Prince Yuki behind. We stopped and sat down on a bench under a huge tree. There was no one in sight.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Um, Prince Kyo?" I replied.

"You can call me Kyo. I don't really like people calling me 'Prince Kyo' anyway. It makes you sound like one of those lunatic fan club girls," he answered.

I laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, it's funny how Prince Yuki said the same thing. I mean, he thinks that those fan club girls are crazy," I answered.

"DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Kyo yelled suddenly.

I was frightened. "I'm…I'm…Sorry," I mumbled.

He calmed down instantly, "I'm the one that should be sorry. I lost my temper. Sorry. I just don't like being put together with that Yuki."

"Oh? Do you hate Prince Yuki?" I asked.

"I don't like him. Tohru, listen to me; he's not a good person. Stay away from him," he suggested.

"But he seems very nice," I replied.

"Just stay away from him," he repeated.

I didn't say a thing. Suddenly Kyo grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeves. It was so sudden I couldn't stop it, nor did I know how to react to it.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

I was still shocked by what he did. Once I gathered up my thoughts, I answered, "Yeah, sort of. How did you know?"

"I'm not like your creepy friend if that's what you think. When I grabbed your arm this morning, I saw the pain on your face," he answered.

"Oh," I said disappointed because I thought that I had fooled him this morning.

"You're really bad at hiding things you know that," he said, "I know you're not the adopted daughter of a rich family."

Shocked again, I replied, "How did you know?"

"I know every wealthy family around here. Who are you?" he asked.

"I…I'm…" I didn't know what to say.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell if you don't want to," he interrupted.

He pulled my sleeves back to how they were originally.

"Kyo! There you are," we both turned around, "Your mother is looking for you."

It was Akito. He scared me. He came out of nowhere. Kyo somewhat glared at Akito. Then he looked at me again.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" he said.

"Yeah, sure," I answered.

I watched them head off. Kyo and Prince Yuki didn't return to their classes after lunch. I wonder what happened. I went back to class though. Hana eventually found me through my "electric waves." I walked Momiji to his class first and then I caught up with Hana and Uo. We were going to Health class now. When I entered the classroom, I noticed Akito first. I had expected him to be gone with Kyo, but he wasn't. Without hesitating, I walked up to him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"Hm, let me guess. You're wondering what happened to Kyo and Yuki?" he asked.

At this moment I was beginning to think that everyone can read my mind. Kyo, Yuki, Hana, Akito, and everyone else can read my mind. How else can they always guess what I want? Anyways, I answered him politely, "Are they ok?"

"Yes, they're fine. There's no need to worry Miss Honda," he assured me and smiled.

"It's just…well, it just seems like they don't like each other much," I said.

"They don't, but they won't kill each other if that's what you're worried about," he replied.

"Ah! Um…Well, yeah. Akito?" I said.

"Yes, Miss Honda?" he replied coolly.

"I was wondering. Why don't they like each other?" I asked, "Oh! I was just wondering, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no, it's fine. They've never like each other since the first day they met. Its all because of one little thing," he answered.

"Huh? What little thing?" I asked curiously.

"Well, one little person actually," he replied.

"Person? Who?" I asked.

Right after I asked this question Mr. Hatori Sohma walked into the classroom.

"Back to your seats!" he said.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda, class has started. Besides, I believe that I've told you too much already," he said, "If I told you any more I might have to _punish _you."

"What does he mean?" I thought to myself.

"Haha. I was just kidding Miss Honda. Did I frighten you? I'm sorry," he added.

"Oh! No. I'm sorry for bothering you. I should go now. Thank you," I finished the conversation.

"Ok, quiet down! Take out your textbooks," Mr. Hatori Sohma ordered.

Mr. Hatori Sohma is my Health teacher. He is one of the three Sohma teachers at our school. Mr. Hatori Sohma is a lot more serious than the other two Mr. Sohmas, but he is still very nice. Unlike Mr. Shigure, he prefers being called by his full name than just his first name. Maybe he thinks that that will be too informal for a student to call their teacher by their first name, but who knows. Mr. Hatori Sohma is a doctor outside of school and he only teaches to waste extra time away. Every girl in my class admired Mr. Hatori Sohma. He was handsome, smart, and mysterious.

"Oh, Suki look at him. Isn't Mr. Hatori Sohma dreamy?" a girl in front of me whispered to the girl next to her.

I began to take notes.

"The heart is a pump…" I wrote. As Mr. Hatori Sohma spoke, I wrote.

Then I caught a glimpse of something orange outside of my window. I looked out to find Prince Yuki and Kyo exiting from a limo. Prince Yuki came out first and then Kyo. They both headed for the school's entrance. Then the girl in front of me saw them.

"AH! PRINCE YUKI AND PRINCE KYO! I NEVER KNEW THAT THEY WERE FRIENDS!" she screamed.

Before I knew it, every girl in my class, except Uo and Hana, was crowded in front of the window. They were screaming and jumping. I, however, just sat still, but I too looked at them. Kyo and Prince Yuki noticed those girls and they both looked up. Then I found myself looking eye to eye with them. Prince Yuki smiled gently at me and Kyo just looked at me. For that couple seconds, I felt like there was a string tying us together. And together we made a triangle that surrounds many mysteries.

My chain of thoughts were interrupted by what a girl said beside me, "Oh my gosh! Did you see that! Prince Yuki and Prince Kyo looked at me! I think they like me! Oh my gosh!"

"Foolish girl, they weren't looking at you. They were looking at the love of their life," I heard Hana's voice from behind me. I turned around to find he right behind me.

"Oh yea, if that person isn't me, then who is it?" asked the girl.

She turned her head and focused her attention on me. "Tohru Honda," she said.

"Huh? What? That's impossible! She's not even apart of their fan clubs!" the girl replied hysterically.

"But it is true," she said and looked at me, "Tohru, their waves tell me so. Do you believe me?"

"Ah, um…Hana…I don't…uh…me…" I paused and looked down. How did she expect me to react to this?

"Back to your seats ladies! We're still in class!" Mr. Hatori Sohma's voice rang loudly from behind the big crowd of girls.

Suddenly, the loud group of girls that surrounded me was gone. I was glad. I needed some silence to get myself together. Hana too went back to her seat. What did she mean by "the love of their life"? Technically, I just met them 30 minutes ago. How can I be "the love of their life" so quickly? I'm so confused!

After Health class was over, I felt really sick, but I went to my next class anyway. My next class was History.

I faintly walked into class and greeted my teacher, "Good afternoon, Mr. Ayame Sohma."

"Ah, Miss Honda, you should call me King Ayame Sohma from now on. For I am born to be royalty!" he said energetically.

"Mr. 'King' Ayame Sohma?" Hana added from behind me.

"Oh? Yes, Miss Hanajima?" Mr. Ayame Sohma replied.

"I'm pretty sure that that's somehow against the rules," she said and headed off and then finished, "Oh, and Mr. 'King' Ayame Sohma…"

"Hm?" he answered with a lower energy level now.

"Your long, red coat is stuck to your lower right desk drawer," she finished.

He checked and the tip of his coat was in fact stuck to his desk drawer. He opened the drawer and removed his coat. Then thanked Hana. Mr. Ayame Sohma, our History teacher, is the other Sohma on campus. He is the most energetic and confident of the two. He is almost like Mr. Shigure, except he is much more charming. Mr. Ayame Sohma originally told us to refer to him as King Ayame Sohma, but we all decided to call him Mr. Ayame Sohma instead. The word "King" just seemed a little too much. Anyways, Uo walked in after Hana.

"Was sup, Mr. Ayaa?" Uo greeted him in a joking way.

"Oh, Miss Uotani. How can you be so rude to such a royal person like myself?" he asked half joking.

"You know Mr. Ayaa; your confidence level is beyond comparable. How ya do it?" she replied.

"Easy, I was born to be the royalty that I am. Besides----" Mr. Ayame Sohma paused when he noticed that Uo had already left.

When I was walking to my desk, I was very dizzy. I walked into someone else's desk and fell. The books in my hands flew everywhere and I was half conscious on the ground. Blurry figures surrounded me and Mr. Ayame Sohma's voice rang above me. I was become more and more faint. Eventually I fainted…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

AN: I know I've probably said this a million times already, but please leave me reviews! Thank you! Oh by the way, this chapter begins with what happens after Tohru fainted. Oh, I'm not sure if Japanese schools have dances or not, but I hope they do.

* * *

"Young Master, how long do you intend to—" I heard a familiar voice say before someone interrupted him.

"I will fix all of this soon, Mr. Hamasaki. Besides, I don't think I have the heart to make her wait any longer," I heard another familiar voice say from the blurry figure beside me.

The blurry figure beside me is now looking at me, but I'm sure that they didn't know that I was half conscious. I am in a moving car right now. I was still a little dizzy when I heard this. I couldn't really comprehend the rest of the conversation. I was unconscious again.

**Later that evening**

I woke up during the evening in my room on my bed. I was changed into my pajamas. I was still a little light headed, but I decided to go find out what happened. In the hall, I bumped into Mrs. Hamasaki who was coming to check on me. She guided me back to my room and sat me down on the couch by the window.

"Mrs. Hamasaki, what happened? I was at school and then…I don't remember anything else," I said impatiently.

"Calm down dear. You fainted in class today. A young man that claims to be one of your school mates came home with you, but he left just a little while ago. You have a fever darling. 100˚F!" she told me.

"Who was the person that brought me back?" I asked wondering who it might be. "Was it Momiji?" I added.

"Oh no, dear. It's not Momiji, how can I not recognize that adorable little child. He looked like a third year to me. Quite a handsome young man," she answered.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Hm, I'm sorry Tohru. I'm getting old. I've forgotten," she answered dishonestly.

I knew that she was lying because how can a forgetful old woman run this gigantic mansion flawlessly. However, I was forced to accept this answer for she immediately insisted that I rest. Mrs. Hamasaki exited the room. I wonder who it was and how did he know Mr. Hamasaki. They seemed very close. I was lost in my thoughts when I found myself becoming sleepier. Then the phone on my bedside table rang.

"Ring! Ring!" it went.

I forced myself to pick it up. It was Mrs. Hamasaki.

"Tohru, I didn't mean to bother you dear, but I just received a message from Mister Kyo. He said it's for you. Would you like someone to bring it up to you?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Hamasaki," I finished and hung up.

Within a few minutes a maid entered my room and gave me a piece of paper. I opened it. It read:

_

* * *

__Kisa,_

_Rest and don't worry about coming to see me tonight or tomorrow night. Get well soon. Hopefully I'll see you soon. I miss talking to you._

_Kyo_

* * *

I had forgotten. I was supposed to go to Kyo's mansion tonight. Well, I'm really not in any condition to go anyway. I set the note on my bedside table next to the phone and went to sleep.

**The next morning**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" went my alarm clock. It was 7:05 a.m.

I turned it off and got up. I got off my bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. When I came out, Mrs. Hamasaki had my breakfast set on the table.

"Good morning Mrs. Hamasaki," I greeted her.

"Good morning Tohru, dear. How are you feeling today?" she asked, "Come over here and let me take your temperature."

I walked over to the table where she had a thermometer ready.

"Hm, 97˚F. You still have a small fever," she said.

"I'm fine. I can go to school today. Don't worry," I insisted.

"But dear, a fever is a fever," she replied.

"I'm sure its just one of those overnight fevers that I always get after I've been bleeding for quite a bit. This isn't the first time. Please, let me go," I begged.

Eventually, I got Mrs. Hamasaki to let me go to school. After she rewrapped my wounds, she sent me to school. When I got to school, there was no one in site. I wonder where everyone was. I continued into the school building to find Uo and Hana talking by the door.

"Good morning Uo. Good morning Hana," I greeted them.

"Good morning Tohru," they both said at once.

"Where's everybody? What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, they're all probably stalking the two Princes," Uo answered. "Or that mysterious weird kid. What's his name?" she added.

"Akito," Hana answered simply.

"Oh that's right! Akito!" Uo said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked confused.

"The school just announced the official date for our third year formal," Uo said, "It's exactly two months from today. Are you going?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Besides, no one will want to go with me anyway," I answered.

"Don't worry Tohru, I'm sure someone will ask you," Hana assured me.

I smiled a sad smile. Then we heard a lot of commotion coming from the distant hall. Hana, Uo, and I walked over there to see what was going on. Kyo, Yuki, and Akito were surrounded by screaming girls.

"OH, PRINCE KYO, WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE FORMAL WITH ME!" one girl yelled.

"PRINCE YUKI, WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO WITH _ME_!" another yelled.

"OH, AKITO YOU'RE SO QUIET. ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT HOW TO ACCEPT MY INVITATION?" another yelled.

It was pretty chaotic. The whole hall was crowded with girls. We couldn't get through. Uo, Hana, and I were trapped there when my eyes meet with Kyo's.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT GOING WITH ANY OF YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH ANY OF YOU!" he yelled suddenly.

The girls broke into tears.

"Why Prince Kyo? Are we not good enough for you?" they cried.

Kyo seemed very annoyed now. He yelled again and all of the girls that surrounded him ran off crying. At this moment, the group of girls that surrounded Yuki and Akito had also quiet down. Everyone's attention was on Kyo now. However, he didn't look at anyone except at me. I was scared. Was he mad at me? What did I do? I was once again lost in my thoughts.

"Miss Honda?" I heard a voice say.

I snapped out of my thoughts to find Prince Yuki standing right in front of me. The girls were right behind him. They seemed shocked for some reason. Kyo was still where he was before motionless.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I was wondering would you give me the pleasure of taking you to the formal?" he asked politely.

I was paralyzed by shock. The "Yuki Fan Club" girls were also paralyzed by shock as well. Wow! The handsome and popular Prince Yuki just asked me to the formal. And to think that I was just saying that no one will ask me. What should I do? Should I say yes? Wait, no, I can't go with him. I will become the most hated girl in this school. What should I do? Oh no! A debate broke out in my head.

Meanwhile the "Yuki Fan Club" girls surrounded Yuki again.

"Why her Prince Yuki?" one asked.

"Yeah, why me?" I thought to myself.

"No reason," he answered.

"But, why go with Tohru Honda, when you can go with me?" another girl asked.

"Because I want to go with Miss Honda," he answered.

The conversation between Yuki and those girls continued for awhile before another voice interrupted my thoughts again.

"Tohru," it said. It was Kyo this time. "You're going to the formal with me," he said commandingly.

"Huh? What?" I was confused.

"Whoa, Orange-y, the lease you can do is _ask_," Uo said.

"She doesn't _have _to go with you," Hana added.

Kyo seemed irritated now. "Tohru, would you go to the formal with me?" he forced himself to ask nicely.

The "Yuki Fan Club" girls were excited now because if I went with Kyo, Yuki would be dateless.

"Um," I didn't know what else to say.

What has just happened? At first, I expected no one to ask me, but now the two "Princes" of Kaibara High has asked me at once! I stood there silent.

"Tohru will answer you both in a week. We'll be going now," Hana answered for me and guided me down the hall pass the crowd.

I couldn't concentrate that whole day. I kept running into things and losing things. I got lost a couple of times too. I really didn't know what to do. I even asked Momiji for advice.

Flashback

"Momiji, if you had to choose one fruit to eat, would it be an orange or a grape?" I asked stupidly. I don't know why I choose those fruits.

"Um," he thought for a moment. "I'll eat…" he added while he was still thinking.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"I know! I'll eat an apple! Hehe, I love apples!" he answered joyously.

End of flashback

That was obviously no help. Before I knew it, school was out. I wait until everyone had left before I left. I didn't want any of the fan club girls to see me. (The news has spread to every student at school by 6th period) I couldn't risk them attacking me and seeing my bandages. It was around 4:00 pm when I finally decided to exit the school building. To my surprise, Prince Yuki and Kyo both didn't leave. They were by the front gate with their cars waiting. When they saw me, they both ran toward me.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled.

"Miss Honda!" Prince Yuki yelled.

The both stopped in front of me.

"Hi Prince Yuki. Hi Kyo," I greeted them, "Why are you guys still here?"

"Um…" the both started and then paused. There was a long pause.

"Well, if it's not important, I really have to go. Mrs. Hamasaki must be really worried by now," I broke the silence hoping to go as soon as possible. I headed for the front gate.

"Wait!" they both called at the same time.

I turned around. "Yes?" I answered. They walked up to me.

"You're not going to go to the formal with him are you?" Kyo asked referring to Yuki.

"Miss Honda, please tell him that you will be going with me," Prince Yuki said after Kyo.

"Um," I couldn't answer them. "Please give me some time. I really don't know," I said stressfully.

I think I somehow expressed my stress through my expression because they both just nodded. I went home that afternoon still thinking about that problem. Mrs. Hamasaki was relieved to see me. I took a soothing bath and then I was sent off to Mister Kyo's (I'll call him Mister Kyo, so you won't confuse him with Prince Kyo from school) mansion that night. I arrived at 8:00 pm.

I walked slowly into that mysterious, yet familiar dark space. I walked straight reaching out my hand to look for the bed that was supposed to be twenty steps away from the door. I found it and say down on it.

"Kyo," I called out.

No one answered me.

"Kyo?" I called again.

No one answered me.

"Kyo, where are you?" I called out as tears made their way slowly down my cheeks. "Kyo…" I mumbled as I started to cry.

Suddenly a hand wiped the tears off my face. It lifted my head by my chin.

"Yes?" Mister Kyo answered.

I jolted up and hugged him. I was so relieved to hear his voice.

"I thought that you weren't here," I sobbed.

"Of course I would be here," he assured me.

I was still hugging him.

"Why didn't you answer me?" I asked really crying now.

"I was going to," he said.

I just hugged him and cried.

"What's wrong?" he asked caringly.

"I thought that you were going to leave me alone. I don't want to be left alone anymore. Its scary," my voice broke off every other word as I cried.

My arms were wrapped around his neck. He gently grabbed my arms and guided them back to the sides of my body.

"Ah!" I cried. It hurt.

"What's wrong? Did he hit you again?" he asked.

"Yes. He did," I answered. I stopped crying for a little bit.

"When? What happened?" he asked almost impatiently.

"It was a couple of days ago. He---" I paused.

"He?" he said.

"He threw me against a drawer and shattered glass cut my whole arm," I answered and began to cry again.

"That bastard!" he yelled.

I felt his two soft, warm hands cupped around my two cheeks. His thumbs gently wiped away my tears.

"It's ok. You'll be safe here," he assured me as he guided my head to his shoulder.

I was tired. I was really tired of everything, of school, of Kyo and Yuki, of life, and of just all of this. The only thing that I was not tired of was…Mister Kyo. He laid me down onto the bed gently and pulled a sheet over my body.

"Kyo?" I called.

"Yes, Kisa?" he answered.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Anything for you," he replied.

I felt his body walking away when I called, "Kyo!"

"Hm?" he answered.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked hopefully.

He didn't answer, but within moments I felt him sit on the bed beside me. "Of course," he answered finally.

I rested my head on his lap. I felt his gentle hands brush through me hair over and over again softly. I smiled. Then within moments, I fell asleep in his lap…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

AN: Hey all! Please leave reviews! Thank you!

* * *

I woke up in Mr. Hamasaki's car. At around 3:20 am ish Mister Kyo carried me to my car. When I got home it was already 3:32 am. I went to sleep immediately. I was too tired to do anything else.

I wanted to stay at Mister Kyo's place longer but he insisted that I head home. Mister Kyo was being his typical self. He is so caring. Sometimes, I wonder if I've fallen in love with him. Oh wells. I went to sleep.

**The next morning…**

I woke up at 7:24 am this morning. For some reason, my alarm clock didn't go off. I was late. I rushed into the bathroom, got dressed, and ran downstairs.

"MRS. HAMASAKI! MRS. HAMASAKI!" I called, but there was no answer.

I was slipping on my shoes when Mrs. Hamasaki came running. "Yes, dear?" she answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" I asked still rushing to get everything together.

"Well, because _he _told me to tell you to stay home today," she said softly.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Sorry, Tohru, I have no idea. Please, listen to me. Don't go. It's an order he said. You are not to go to school today," she explained.

"But I have to. My history test is today!" I replied.

"But Tohru, it's your master's orders," she reminded me.

"I know, but… it's apart of my day life. When has Master ever interfered with my day life?" I replied.

"Yes, Tohru but—" I interrupted her.

"I'll be fine. Just get Mr. Hamasaki for me would you? Thank you," I headed out the door.

I rushed to school. When I got there, I waved goodbye to Mr. Hamasaki and ran into the already closing front gates. I waved at a couple of distant friends once I got in. I ran up the steps to the front entrance. Right when I was getting ready to open the door. It swung open. The next thing I knew, Prince Yuki's body was flying toward me. Together we flew about ten feet backward and landed in the dirt. Prince Yuki's body was on top of mine now. His face was no more than a couple of inches away from mine. We looked eye to eye for a second before I heard Kyo screaming inside the school building. I tried to get up, but Prince Yuki did not let me budge. My body was practically pinned to the ground by his.

"Good morning Miss Honda. How are you?" he asked as if we had casually bumped into each other in the halls.

"Um, what's happening?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just getting some morning exercise," he smiled.

I didn't reply.

"I apologize for this Miss Honda. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but can you…" I paused embarrassed. I didn't know how to tell him to get off of me.

He looked at me and smiled. "You are very beautiful," he said randomly.

I blushed. "Uh…Thank…thank you, but a lot of people are looking at us. Can you…" I stopped again.

He smiled at me once more and then stood up. He helped me up afterward. While I was dusting my skirt, Kyo appeared behind Yuki. He looked really angry.

"Excuse me Miss Honda," Yuki said simply and turned around.

He swung a punch that hit Kyo on his face. Kyo was the one that flew this time. However, Kyo landed with his two legs bent against the ground and one hand on the ground. He reminded me of a cat. He came charging at Yuki again. This time he kicked Yuki in the stomach. I was really scared. The two of them were fighting again. Except this time, they both got hurt.

Kyo swung a punch at Yuki and strike him on the face. A small stream of blood appeared at the edge of Yuki's lips. He wiped it with his sleeve.

"You stupid IDIOT!" he said and swung a punch back at Kyo.

I couldn't stand to watch them anymore. I began to cry. I didn't like this fighting. I didn't like it at all. I don't know why they were fighting, but no matter what fighting is still bad. I couldn't help myself. I had to stop them, but how?

I fell to my knees crying. My two hands covered my wet face as I sobbed. "Please. Please stop this. Don't fight," I sobbed out loud.

They stopped. Yuki kneeled down to my left while Kyo kneeled down at my right.

"Why the heck are you crying?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"Yes, Miss Honda, why are you crying?" Yuki asked again.

"I don't like it when you two fight. I don't like it when anyone fights. Please don't fight," I murmured.

"I'm sorry," the both of them said at once as they helped me up.

Except for the big scene that Yuki and Kyo caused this morning, my day was pretty much regular. I arrived in first period late. However, Mr. Shigure didn't seem to mind.

**Flashback**

"Miss Honda, you are late," Mr. Shigure said.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Shigure," I apologized.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again," he replied.

"Wait!" some guy in my class interrupted, "How come I got in trouble for being late last time?"

"Are you cute, adorable, and a lovely teenage girl like Miss Honda?" he asked.

The guy was confused.

"I didn't think so," he said, "Now, let's continue with our lesson my beautiful teenage girls and… _the others_."

**End of Flashback**

Originally, I wanted to ditch Hana, Uo, and Momiji for a day and sat with just myself and my thoughts for lunch. I really needed to figure out what's happening to my life. However, Hana found me by myself in a field that over looked the track.

"Tohru, there you are. What are you doing by yourself?" Uo asked.

"Tohru, Tohru. Look what Momma made me today! It's sushi. You like sushi right? Because I asked Momma to make a lot so we can eat them together! Hehe," Momiji said with a gigantic lunch box in his hands.

"Oh great! I love sushi. Thank you Momiji," I answered even though I really didn't feel like eating anything.

He seemed really glad to hear this. He immediately set out a picnic blanket and took out an assortment of sushi. I was helping him.

"Look," Hana said suddenly.

I looked toward the direction that she pointed. She was pointing to the track. Kyo and Yuki were running together on the track. They seem to be competing. One second, Kyo is ahead and then moments later, Yuki will be ahead. I watched them as they ran lap after lap. They looked like robots that were programmed to run until their batteries ran out. It was pretty boring, but for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off them. I guess I feared that they would start fighting again.

"Tohru?" Hana called.

"Yes?" I jumped surprised.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"Oh nothing, it's just your electric waves tell me that you are concerned about something," she said.

Oh no, she was reading my mind again. This has got to break some law. Isn't there a law about invading other's privacy?

"Oh, I'm just worried about my History test," I lied.

"Really?" she asked. She's didn't believe me, but she forced herself to accept my answer.

"Oh and Tohru," she added.

"Yes?" I answered again.

"I'm just worried about you as your friend. I didn't mean to invade your privacy," she said.

She did it again! But I understand. I am making everyone around me worry. I can't be sad anymore. I have to smile and be happy for everyone around me. Yes! That's it!

"Tohru!" Momiji said, "Do you like salmon?"

"Oh, yes!" I answered excitedly with a big smile.

Momiji, Uo, Hana, and I spent the whole lunch eating sushi. When we left Kyo and Yuki were still running. I didn't see them for the rest of the day.

**After school…**

After school, I went home to find out that Master wanted to speak to me immediately. I knew what this was going to be about. He doesn't like it when people disobey him. He especially hates it when I disobey him. Anyhow, I had to go see him. I gathered my courage and went to see Master.

I entered that terrifying dark room. I walked a couple of steps forward.

"Why did you disobey me?" Master's voice rang.

"I...I had a test today and I---" I paused.

"You what?" he said impatiently.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," I apologized.

"You think that a mere 'sorry' can get you out of here so easily?" he asked.

"No. I disobeyed you. I deserve to be punished," I said softly.

Master didn't say anything. After a few seconds of silence, he strikes me. He slapped me across my face. Of course, it hurt, but this time it didn't hurt as much as it normally would. Master was tired from something, I just know it. But from what? Right after the first time, he slapped me again. This time it was on the other side of my face. It was even weaker this time. It only stung a little. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"You are not…to go see that foolish… Kyo tonight. Understand?" his sentence broke into pieces as he tried to catch his breath.

"Master, are you ok?" I asked even though my instincts told me not to.

He ignored me. I could still hear his heavy breathing. Suddenly, I heard a big thump. Master must have fallen to the ground. I ran forward to help him up, but as I expected he pushed me away. However, I didn't give up. I went back to help him. I found his arm in the dark and began to help him up.

Instantly, he grabbed me by my wrist and forced me to the ground. His two hands, one on each one of my wrists, stapled my arms to the ground. I laid there with my chest faced up and my body was completely vulnerable now. He was still breathing very heavily. I felt his tired body on top of mine, but of course I couldn't see him. I didn't mumble a sound. Within a few seconds, I felt his body touching mine. He was very close now. I could feel his breath on my neck. Right then, I knew that his head must have been within an inch to mine. Then I felt his soft hair on my left cheek. It slowly and gently brushed against my face.

"Don't ever touch me again," he whispered into my left ear suddenly. There was something scary and kind about his tone. His voice no longer terrified me like it use to. Why?

I was silent. Within a few minutes, he slowly got up and eventually let go of me. I got up quickly too.

"If that is all, I want to go, Master," I said still somewhat frightened.

"Go then…" he said. He was still breathing hard.

I left. I went back to my room. I wonder why Master was so tired. I've never seen him so tired like this. And every time after I've seen him, I always leave the room with either a broken body part or severe wounds. But this time, I left with just a minor burn on my face.

"TOHRU! Where does it hurt?" Mrs. Hamasaki ran into my room with a first aid kit and a bunch of bandages.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Hamasaki," I told her.

"Oh, nonsense dear. Come on you can tell me. Where did he hit you this time? He didn't re-injure your arms did he?" she was panicng.

"No, really. He didn't hit me this time," I assured her.

She paused stunned. I don't blame her though, I was still a little shocked myself.

"He what?" she asked in disbelief.

"He didn't hit me this time," I repeated.

She came and sat next to me. "He really didn't hit you?" she asked.

I nodded.

"What is going on? Has he gone mad?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Well, then. Tohru, would you like some dinner?" she asked.

"Sure. Thank you," I answered, "Oh, Mrs. Hamasaki, can you send Mister Kyo a message and tell him that I won't be coming over tonight?"

"Of course dear," she answered and exited.

I finished my dinner and watched a little TV as I gathered up my thoughts. I started to doze off while I was watching TV, but before I was completely unconscious, I heard my door open. I was too lazy to turn around, so I pretended to be asleep. It's probably Mrs. Hamasaki checking up on me. To my surprise, it wasn't. Mrs. Hamasaki would never stay for more than a few seconds if she knew that I was asleep. This person walked slowly and quietly to my bedside. My body was turned so I couldn't see who it was. My back was facing that person. That person brushed a few strands of my hair off my face gently. I was wondering who it was when suddenly, I felt that person kissing me on my right cheek. Afterward, that person headed out closing the door gently behind him. That kiss felt really…I can't describe it. It was so… so _warm_…and…gentle…but it also felt like that person was trying to tell me something…It was as if they were trying to tell me that they wanted to tell me so many things…that they had so much sadness that they wish would disappear…that they want me…that they wished that we could be…bind together…somehow…some way…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

AN: Yay! Chapter 8! Hehe. I hope you are finding the story more and more interesting. ) Please leave me reviews to let me know whatcha think:)

* * *

I never found out who kissed me that night. Mrs. Hamasaki said that no one could've been in there because she had ordered everyone to leave me alone. Who ever it was, I believe that we'll meet again. Someday, somehow…

**At school the next morning…**

The next morning, when I was at school, I felt weird presences watching me. However, I didn't know who it was. I continued to class. When I reached first period, everything began to go wrong. When I was walking past my desk to get on the other side like always, a hook that had seemed to be attached on the side of my desk on purpose completely ripped my skirt. I was so embarrassed. My skirt practically tore off! Every girl in my class, the fan club girls mostly, laughed at me. They must have been the people that put that hook there. However, I didn't know why. The guys of my class and Mr. Shigure just stared at my almost naked lower half. Hana quickly removed her black coat and wrapped it around me. Uo hushed the girls with some sort of threat. Hana and I exited the classroom with permission from Mr. Shigure and we headed to the office.

Later, Hana had to leave me in the office to wait alone for Mrs. Hamasaki to arrive with my replacement skirt. After I've waited for about 20 minutes, she finally arrived.

"Mrs. Hamasaki! Thank goodness!" I said relieved.

"Oh, Tohru dear. Come let's get you changed," she said with a relieved tone.

I changed into another skirt and went to second period after I bid Mrs. Hamasaki goodbye. When I got to Health class, I caught another group of fan club girls staring at me, but when Uo gave them a scary look they turned away. I quickly went to my seat, checking the desk before I sat down. I opened my notebook and began to take notes.

"Ok, we left of yesterday on the stomach. Who can remind what the stomach's function is?" asked Mr. Hatori Sohma.

"It digests our food!" yelled some guy in the front roll.

"Correct, but next time raise your hand please. So the stomach digests our food…" Mr. Hatori Sohma continued the lesson.

I was safe for that whole period, or so I thought. When the class was over, I gathered my stuff and tried to stand up. To my surprise, my back was stuck to my chair! I struggled to get loose but it was hopeless.

"Miss Honda, is something wrong?" Mr. Hatori Sohma noticed that I was struggling.

"Um..." I began to say embarrassed, "I'm stuck."

"Oh?" he seemed shocked, "To the chair?"

"Yes…" I answered embarrassed.

At this moment, those fan club girls were laughing really loudly. It was them again! Mr. Hatori Sohma knew that they had something to do with this too. He sent them down to the office while he helped me get loose. To get loose, I had to cut off the fabric that was attached to the chair by glue. Mr. Hatori Sohma didn't do it though. It would be weird for him to cut my shirt of course, so he called in the nurse. After she was done, I had a big hole in the back of my shirt. Once again, I called Mrs. Hamasaki. She was really worried, but I told her that today is just a bad day. After I changed my shirt, I continued with my day.

In my third period, Science, I expected something else to happen. But I didn't know what exactly to expect. I had thought that those fan club girls were finished with me for the day, but then I heard them giggling. That was a bad sign. What can be wrong this time? I checked the desk and chair for glue. It was ok. I checked the edges for hooks and nails. Nothing was there. I sat down carefully and began my lesson.

"Good---Good----Good—Morn---" the teacher stuttered in fear.

I looked up. In the front of the class stood a beautiful woman that I didn't recognize. She had beautiful long, golden brown hair that was neatly tied back. She was in a traditional style kimono, which kind of looked odd. I mean, she looked great in it, but I've never seen any teacher coming to school in one before. She seemed nervous and afraid for some odd reason. She must have been the replacement teacher that our principal had talked about the other day. Our original science teacher had resigned for personal reasons, so I guess this woman was our new science teacher. I was still examining her when Mr. Hatori Sohma and Mr. Shigure entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. Hatori Sohma!" all of the girls yelled at once in a dreamy kind of way.

"Oh! Hello, my lovely teenage girls!" Mr. Shigure answered in his place.

The room was silent. Everyone ignored Mr. Shigure. He was disappointed.

"Class, this is your new science teacher, Mr. ---" Mr. Hatori Sohma was interrupted by that woman.

"Miss," she said.

Mr. Hatori Sohma looked at her awkwardly then continue, "Very well, _Miss _Ritsu Sohma."

Mr. Shigure started to giggle. He stopped when Mr. Hatori Sohma shot a mean look at him.

"Yeah, _Miss _Ritsu Sohma," Mr. Shigure said in a joking kind of way.

Mr. Hatori Sohma looked at him again and he stopped. "Be nice to _her,_" he continued and then turned to her, "Sorry for interrupting your class _Miss _Sohma, please proceed. Would you mind if I supervised for a few minutes?"

"No problem," she said softly.

So this new teacher of ours is called Miss Ristu Sohma. She must be one of Mr. Hatori Sohma and the other Mr. Sohmas' cousin. I wish I could know more. Anyways, Mr. Hatori Sohma and Mr. Shigure observed her as she taught from the back of the room.

"Good---Good—" Miss Ritsu Sohma began to stutter again. She was nervous. "Good Morning class. Please open you books to page 12," she said softly and very politely.

Miss Ritsu Sohma is so beautiful and nice. I really like her for some odd reason. She was the only female teacher that I had, so I guess there was some girl-to-girl connection. I grabbed my book out and set it on my table. I was getting ready to open it when I heard Miss Ritsu Sohma call on me.

"Um, Miss---Miss Tohru Honda. Where are you?" she asked softly.

I stood up. "Yes, Miss Ritsu Sohma?" I answered.

"Can you please read the first paragraph out loud---Please?" she asked nervously.

I smiled and answered, "Of course!"

I sat down again and opened my book. To my surprise it was covered with doodles of a group of girls hitting a single girl. The writing behind the doodles weren't legible. I began to flip through the pages frantically only to find all of the pages doodled on. I panic because Miss Ristu Sohma and everyone else were waiting for me to start.

"Sorry Miss Ritsu Sohma. I can't read it," I said.

"Why not Miss Honda?" asked Mr. Hatori Sohma.

"Somebody doodled all over my book," I said.

"Oh no! I'M SOOOOOO SORRRRRY! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU TO READ! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I KNOW! I'll pick someone else off this list!" Miss Ritsu yelled loudly and frantically. She seemed to be having some sort of emotional break down.

Then Mr. Shigure went up to her and poked her in the side. She dropped immediately. He giggled. Mr. Hatori Sohma walked up to them and kneeled down.

"It's my entire fault Hatori. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible teacher," she said as she sobbed.

"No it's not Ritsu. You don't have to be sorry," he tried to comfort her.

It didn't work. Miss Ritsu continued to sob. Meanwhile I heard those familiar giggles from the back of the classroom. It was those fan club girls again. Uo noticed to. Uo looked at me and I just turned away sadly. It was my fault. I made Miss Ritsu Sohma upset. I felt really bad.

"OW! YOU---" I suddenly heard one of the girls yell and then pause.

"I what?" Uo asked.

She didn't say anything afterward because Uo gave them a threatening glare. She looked at me and winked. I found out later that she had thrown her science book at one of the girls and hit her on the head.

Soon, it was lunch time. Finally, peace. I sat in our usually spot with the usually people, Hana, Momiji, and Uo.

"So was sup with those girls? Why are they out to get you today Tohru?" Uo asked concerned.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Hm. Hana, do you know?" Uo asked Hana.

"No," she said simply as she bit an apple.

"Tohru, if they mess with you again, I swear I'll scramble 'em," Uo assured me.

"Oh! But that's bad," I replied.

"They're just getting what they deserve," Uo said.

"Tohru is right Uo. You can't hit anyone you want," Hana added.

That was how we spent our lunch. Uo and Momiji had a "grape stuffing" contest to see who could fit the most grapes in their mouths. Momiji won. He was really smart. He chose all of the smaller grapes while Uo just grabbed the first ones she saw. Uo ended up buying Momiji the ice-cream bar she promised him she would if she lost. After lunch I decided to walk Momiji to class. He was still licking the ice-cream bar.

"Tohru?" he said suddenly.

"Yes Momiji?" I replied.

"I heard those girls talking in the hall right before lunch," he said.

"Oh?" I said.

"They said that they can't wait to do 'Operation D-stroy Tohru Honda'. I'm scared Tohru," he said, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, don't worry Momiji. I'll be fine," I assured him even though I was somewhat afraid myself.

"Really? Promise?" he said.

"Yes, I promise," I answered with a reassuring smile.

"Ok, we're going to eat ice-cream together tomorrow ok?" he asked.

"Ok," I answered as he ran off into his classroom.

What are those girls planning now? What in the world did I do anyway? I guess I'll find out soon.

**After school…**

After school I stayed for an hour to tutor one of my classmates. She had asked me right before class ended. I had completely forgotten about "Operation D-stroy Tohru Honda." However, unfortunately I was later reminded about it when I excited the school building. Everyone was gone. The girl that I had tutored left 10 minutes ago along with the last staff member on campus. I was the only one left. I was walking toward the front gate when a girl with long brown hair jumped in front of me. She blocked my path.

"Hi," I said nicely.

She didn't answer me, but within seconds I found myself surrounded by 6-7 girls. I recognized them. About four were "Prince Yuki Fan Club" girls and the others were "Prince Kyo Fan Club" girls.

"Tohru Honda," the brown hair girl began, "You have broken the number one rule of the Prince Yuki fan club and the Prince Kyo fan club."

I was confused.

"The number one club rule is that you can not have Prince Yuki or Prince Kyo to yourself at anytime. I heard that you were with Prince Kyo and Prince Yuki alone at least once!" said that brown haired girl.

I was beginning to understand why they had played pranks on me all day. They somehow found out about my little acquaintances with Yuki and Kyo.

"And for that you are to be punished," the brown haired girl added.

"You can't do this," I said finally. I looked at every girl that surrounded me.

Then one girl tried to hit me with a bat like stick. I dodged it. I've learned how to dodge attacks over the years because every time Master would hit me I would dodge it to the point where I will still suffer some damage, but it is reduced. I didn't dare to dodge Master's attack completely because I didn't want to anger Master. Anyways, right when I dodge the first attack another girl with another bat like object tried to hit me. I grabbed it just before it hit my shoulder area. Then another came. I grabbed it with my other hand.

"Why are you doing this? Yuki, Kyo, and I---" I was interrupted.

Another girl had hit me in the middle of my sentence on the back of my knee. I fell to the ground because the hit forced my knee to bend forward.

"Second rule: never refer to the Princes by just their first name. It is Prince Yuki, Prince Kyo, or his royal highness!" said the girl that had strike me on my knee.

I looked up at the girl, but I didn't saw a word. Then another girl with black hair tried to hit me again. I grabbed her stick and tossed it. The browned hair girl now had a stick too. She tried to hit me, but like I did before I grabbed it. However, before I was able to throw it, another girl hit me on the arm that was stretch out straight holding onto the brown haired girl's stick. I dropped the stick. My wounds from before had not healed completely and now my arm was numb. My arm dropped back to my side strength-less. Almost instantly, another stick strikes me on my back. I fell forward, lying on my chest with my left arm tucked under me. I tried to stop them with my left arm, but some girl hit it so hard that it too became strength-less. I gave up. I completely fell to the ground as they continued to attack me mercilessly. Tears automatically came out. Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? The physical pain didn't hurt much because I've been through worse. What hurt most was the fact that I've become strength-less, useless, and helpless just like I was when I was trapped in the dark room. I hated that feeling. I hated that feeling of helplessness. I can't stand it. I promised myself that I'll never let myself feel that way ever again, but… I cried.

Fortunately the attacks stopped. I was very dizzy by the time the attacks had stopped. I forced my weak body up to find Kyo halting the girls.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" he yelled.

"Oh, Prince Kyo. We were just punishing her for disrespecting you," the black haired girl explained.

"She didn't disrespect me!" he yelled angrily.

"But she did. She called you Kyo instead of Prince Kyo or His Royal Highness," she explained further.

"What! You're crazy! Get out of here before you make me hit girls!" he yelled even angrier now. The girls scattered in different directions. Then he sat down right with his legs bent under him beside me and grabbed my bleeding body and rested it on his.

I looked up at him and his looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. I used the strength that was left in my arms and wrapped them around his neck. I rested my head on his chest with my left cheek against his chest. I began to cry very heavily. I was so relieved to see him. I had thought that that was it. That was all. I was going to be left there all alone. He wrapped his arms around my dirty and bloody body and embraced me tightly. I continued to cry. He then placed his chin on top of my head lightly.

"Don't cry," he said, "Everything's alright now. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

I continued to cry as he reached under my legs and picked me up. He was carrying me to his car. I still had my arms around his neck and my head on his chest. I cried until I was unconscious. I was so happy to see him. I was so glad. He was there right when I needed him the most. He cared. I'm not alone. Someone cared. Some else cared about me. I use to think that the only that would ever care about me was the "old" Master that I grew up with, but after he changed, I thought that no cared. I thought that no one will care for me the way Master did anymore. But now…I found someone else who cared…Someone else that will be there when I need them….he cares for me the same way that Master use to… He's that someone that I can depend on and feel protected with…Someone else that'll never leave me…alone…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

AN: Thank you for reading my story! hugs….hehe…this chapter is sort of long, but most of it is all dialogue. I hope you won't mind…sorry…please leave me reviews…hehe… Thank you. .Cami.B.

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room. The room was obviously not mine, so where was I? I sat up. My mind was not really functioning properly for everything I saw was somewhat blurry. I sat still for a few seconds to let my mind "recharge" itself and get back into "conscious mode". It was about 4 o'clock in the evening now. Afterward, I got out of bed to find myself in a beautiful night gown. It went down to mid-thigh and had lace trimming around the edges. It was a pink with spaghetti straps. The one thing I liked most was the pink ribbon that was sewed around the gown right under my chest. It ended on the right where a simple, bow completed it. It was adorable, but who changed me? And where are my clothes?

Then I remembered what had happened. Kyo took me into his car. Am I at his house? WAIT! Did he undress me? NO! OH NO! What if he saw _everything_? I panicked. I quickly left the room to search the house. When I was outside, I bumped (literally) into a young servant girl. She was in a maid's outfit and looked like she was only about 7 years old.

"Good evening Madam," she said.

"Oh! Hi. Are you alright? I'm so sorry," I replied.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I walked into you," she insisted.

"But I ran into you. Why do insist on taking the blame?" I asked confused.

She bent down to pick up the towel and metal pan that she had dropped earlier. "Because Madam, I am the servant, everything is _my_ fault," she answered softly.

"What? Who told you that just because you're a servant, everything is your fault?" I asked surprised.

"My mistress madam," she answered.

Could she be talking about Kyo's mother? Is she here? Oh, no! As a guess, I should have greeted her first. I'm such a rude idiot.

"Oh, I see," I said simply.

"Is there something that you needed Madam?" she asked after she picked up everything and stood straight up again.

"Oh! You don't have to call me Madam. You can call me Tohru," I replied.

She smiled sweetly, and said, "You remind me of my Master."

"I remind you of who?" I asked.

"My master," she repeated.

She…she has a master. Could it be that she is also a slave just like me? As I looked at her, I thought back to when I was her age. However, she has to serve her master already at such a young age. I was a lot more fortunate. When I was a young slave, all I had to do was play.

"Oh," I said almost sadly, "Excuse me, but is this Kyo's house?"

"Yes, Ma---" she paused and then smiled, "Tohru."

She was sooooooooo adorable! I loved her!

I smiled back and asked, "Can you please take me to him?"

"Sure," she answered cutely.

Her tone completely changed from a depressing monotone to an adorable little girl's voice. She led me to a door that led to a gigantic indoor pool. When I entered the room, the first thing that I noticed was of course the gigantic pool. It must have been over 2000 sq. ft! The second thing I noticed was the view. The pool was in a room with walls made out of clear glass. You can see the magnificent fields on the other side. There was a golf course that seemed almost endless and a pool twice as big as the one before me. It had a beautiful waterfall too.

I was so distracted by the soothing view that I had forgotten why I came there for. Fortunately, the little servant tugged on my gown and I looked at her. She didn't say a word, she just pointed to a spot in the pool. The spot that she pointed too was on the other end of the pool. There was a lot of splashing and some orange color. I knew right away that that was Kyo. I guess he noticed me to, because within a few minutes he exited the pool.

A butler that had been standing still by the exit handed him a robe and he putted it on. He then looked at me. I was nervous, but I don't why. He stopped right in front of me. I looked down. He then reached for my chin and lifted my head up to face his. I was now looking up at him and he was looking down at me with his damp right hand cupped around my right cheek. He gently brushed his right thumb on a cut on my face.

"Ow!" I yelled. It stung.

Then a sad look took over his face. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I stepped back. He moved his right hand back to his side.

"I'm fine," I said. I didn't want to be so close to him, because I still didn't know if he saw _everything. _There was a strange distance between us now.

He just looked at me as if he was saddened by the fact that I had distant myself from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," I lied.

He stepped up and got closer to me. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

I didn't answer him. I stepped back. He stepped forward again. This repeated until I walked into a glass wall behind me. Then he immediately stretched out both of his arms on either side of me and trapped me against the wall. I couldn't get away from him. He leaned in closer.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing," I murmured.

"You can tell me," he said.

"I said that it's nothing," I reminded him. I looked down because I felt tears coming.

My head was surrounded on both sides by my dangling brown hair. Then he bent down and looked up at my face. We stared at each other in a very awkward way for awhile. Then he suddenly pushed his face right in front mine. Our faces where about two inches apart and we were surrounded on both sides by my dangling hair.

"You'll sleep in my room tonight," he said.

WHAT? Kyo is a pervert! I was angry to hear this. I couldn't help it. I lifted my right hand and slapped him with all of my strength. It made a huge smack noise. Everyone was surprised, even I was. I just slapped Kyo!

He held his injured left cheek that was turning redder by the second in his hand and looked at me. He backed up now and I was free from his trap.

"What the heck was that for!" he asked very loudly.

"How can you say something like that? You're a perv---" I was interrupted.

"WHAT! YOU THOUGHT THAT I MEANT---" Kyo paused and calmed down.

"OH, Kyo's a pervert. Kyo's a pervert!" chanted the little servant girl.

"Momo, what are you doing here?" Kyo asked the servant girl because he didn't noticed that she was here all along.

"I took Tohru here," she answered innocently and then continued to chant, "Kyo's a pervert…"

"YOU ARE SUCH A BRAT! I SWEAR I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO AFRICA AND FEED YOU TO THE LIONS!" Kyo threatened the little servant girl angrily.

The little servant girl ran behind me with her little hands on my gown. She looked up at me and said cutely, "Tohru! Kyo wants to feed me to lions! You won't let him right?"

I bent down so that we were face to face. "Of course not, Momo," I said after I realized what her name was.

"DON'T GO RUNNING TO HER! SHE CAN'T SAVE YOU! YOU'RE GONNA BE LION FOOD TOMORROW!" Kyo yelled annoyed.

Momo looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Tohru. Kyo's really going to feed me to lions!" she said sadly.

"No he's not. Don't worry," I assured her and stood up again.

Kyo started walked toward me and Momo angrily. "COME HERE YOU LITTLE---" he paused when he caught me looking at him.

We were looking at each other eye to eye. His eyes were filled with annoyance and mine were filled with sadness.

"Go to your room Momo," he said in a calmer tone.

"Ok," Momo answered sweetly, "Bye Tohru! By…PERVERT!" She skipped off while chanting, "Kyo is a pervert."

The butler left right after Momo did when Kyo ordered him to. We were left there alone. Kyo looking at me and I was looking at him. He stepped up to me and grabbed my arm around my elbow and pulled me closer to him.

I struggled to get loose, but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Do you really think that I'm---" he paused, "That I'm that kind of person?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled as I continued to struggle to get loose.

"Do you?" he asked again in a sad tone.

"YES!" I yelled, but I didn't really mean it. It was like a spur of the moment thing to say.

He let go disappointed. I stood still staring at him while he turned to look at the view on the other side of the glass walls.

"But you did tell me to sleep with you," I added. I felt bad about what I said now.

He turned back to me and said loudly, "I told you to sleep in my room tonight!"

"If you didn't want _that, _then why did you want me to sleep in your room?" I yelled back.

"Because the biggest and most comfortable bed in this whole damn place is in my room you idiot!" he yelled back.

"Well, how am I suppose to know that! You should've said something!" I yelled back even louder.

"If you would've let me, I would've!" he yelled back at me.

"Fine, forget that. You still---" I paused and looked down at my gown embarrassed.

He noticed.

"WHAT! YOU THOUGHT THAT I UNDRESSED YOU! ARE YOU CRAZY?" he yelled.

"If you didn't then who did?" I asked clueless.

"You're such an idiot! There's at least 200 other people that live in this damn place! I'm not the only that could've did it! Besides, I asked a maid to help you change!" he yelled.

Oops, I am such an idiot. I completely didn't even consider the fact that he might have told the servants to undress me. I'm such an idiot. I was very embarrassed. I didn't know what to say. Should I apologize? I should, but it's so embarrassing.

Lucky, right when I was undecided, the butler returned and interrupted the awkwardness.

"Sir, the room is ready for Miss Honda," he said.

"James, take her to my room," he said simply.

"Yes, sir," he said to Kyo and turned to me, "This way Madam."

The butler guided me out of the pool room and up the stairs to a gigantic pair of doors. He pushed it open to reveal a magnificent and luxurious room. The bed was in the center of the room. It was bigger than a King sized bed. Behind the bed and on most of the walls were gigantic windows that allowed the warm sun's rays into the room. There were a lot of other details, but if I were to list them all, it would take forever. I walked up to the bed and sat down. It was so soft.

"Madam, Mister Kyo said that you are to stay here for the night," the butler said.

"Oh! I forgot. I can't stay here tonight! I have to go home!" I told the butler.

"But Mister Kyo said that you are to stay here," he repeated.

"No, you don't understand. I have to go. My Ma---my family must be worried," I said.

"Oh, don't worry Madam. Mister Kyo had already contacted your housekeeper, Mrs. Hamasaki. She assured him that it would fine if you stayed here," he said and then exited.

How could Mrs. Hamasaki make such an important decision without consulting Master? I called Mrs. Hamasaki immediately. She assured me that it was ok that I stayed at Kyo's place for a couple of days. She said that she had asked Master and to my surprise he didn't mind. So I decided to stay that night.

I was up reading one of the books on Kyo's shelf when Momo came in.

"HI MOMO!" I was excited to see her.

She seemed excited to see me too. She ran from the door and jumped onto the bed.

"Hi Tohru, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked and smiled hopefully.

"Sure, if that ok with your Master," I answered.

"My master?" she replied seeming to be confused.

"Isn't Kyo your master?" I asked.

She giggled and replied, "Oh, Tohru, you're so funny. Kyo is my evil brother and I'm his adorable little sister."

I was shocked! "What? But you said that you were a servant," I reminded her about what she had said the first time we met.

"I just wanted to test you," she said.

"Test me?" I repeated confused.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to see if you're nice or not. And you pass. Hehe," she said.

"Oh," I replied, still somewhat confused.

"So what are you reading? Is it Kyo's diary? I want to read it too!" she hoped right beside me and started to peak at what I was reading.

"It's a book about a forbidden love," I said.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"A forbidden love is when two people are in love, but they can't be together," I answered.

"Really? That's so sad," she said sadly.

"Yeah, it is. Do you want me to read it to you?" I offered.

"Would you? Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course," I answered and smiled.

She tucked her little body into the sheets and sat within my arms. I had my right arm around her while I was holding up the book.

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl that was a slave and she fell in love with her master…" I began to read.

**30 minutes later…**

I finished the book and Momo fell asleep. I gently laid her down on the pillow and tried to get up to put the book back. Then she grabbed onto my gown. I was forced to stay put. I brushed my fingers through her short blond hair. She was even more adorable when she is sleeping. I loved this girl. Kyo is so lucky; I wish I had a sibling.

I was trying to put the book on the side table when I noticed Kyo at the door. He was standing at the door staring at us. He had a very gentle smile. I looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked somewhat suspicious.

"I'm here to do anything to you. I just came to get my book," he answered.

"What book?" I asked.

He looked at the book that was in my hand.

"Oh," I said.

He walked to the right side of the bed where I was sitting and I handed him the book. He looked at the sleeping Momo and then at me. But he didn't say anything. He just smiled and turned around.

"Kyo," I called to halt him.

He turned around. "Hm?" he answered.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He didn't answer me. He just smiled, but his smile was more than enough to tell me that he forgave me. He left.

"Kyo likes you," a voice from beside said suddenly.

I jumped! It was Momo. She had suddenly woken up.

"Momo, you scared me," I said while my heart was still pounding from the shock.

"Sorry. But yeah. I know he likes you," she said.

"What makes you think that he likes me? There's a lot of other girls that at prettier, smarter, and better than me at school," I told her.

"It doesn't matter. In fact, I'm pretty sure that my brother _loves _you," she said, "That's the only reason why he loves that book so much. Its story is so much like what he's going through right now. A forbidden love."

I was surprised. The Momo that I knew earlier was the complete opposite of the one that I'm talking to right now. She seemed so much more mature during this moment than at the pool. But what does she mean? I was completely confused.

"Whelps, good night Tohru!" she said suddenly back to her cute original self. She tucked herself back under the warm sheets and fell asleep.

Of course, I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a walk. I was lost and eventually wandered into an outdoor garden by a field. I sat down on the grass and gazed at the stars. It was a cold night and I had forgotten to grab a jacket. I sneezed a few times. Then I felt a soft fabric on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up. It was Kyo. He handed me a coat that I wrapped around my shivering body. He sat down right beside me.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked as he gazed at the stars.

"I couldn't sleep," I answered.

"Oh," he said simply.

"Kyo?" I called.

"What?" he answered.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

He looked down from the stars and focused his eyes on me now. "I don't know. I just did," he said.

"Oh?" I replied.

"But I'm glad that did, because now I know what I'm going to do from now on," he continued.

"What's that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Take care of you," he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Tohru, I want to be with you forever," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised.

He leaned in closer to me. His face was in front of mine. His lips were right in front of mine. He was going to kiss me, but I moved backward. He smiled and kissed me on my forehead instead.

"You'll see," he answered, "Now, go to sleep before you catch a cold. Besides, you won't want to miss school tomorrow."

He left before I was able to reply to this. I stayed out for about 10 minutes after Kyo left wondering what he meant by "You'll see". I gazed at the stars as they twinkled and shined beautifully. Kyo is so mysterious and unpredictable sometimes. He can be so harsh, but he can also be so gentle. With him I feel so…comfortable... WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING? WHY AM I THINKING OF HIM? STOP! I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!

Its so weird. Within less than a week, I've met both Princes. Just a few days ago, I was a normal girl at school. Now, I've became the most hated girl at school. Yet, I've also became the most loved. If Momo is right and Kyo does confess his love for me one day. What would happen? And if he were to ask me if I loved him in return, what will I say? I know it seems like I do, but do I really love this person that I've only known technically for a week? Honestly, I don't even know the answer to these question. I got up and went inside...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

AN: Thank you again for reading my story! Hope you like it! Please leave me reviews. Thank you so very much. Hehe.

* * *

**Flashback…**

"…I'm pretty sure that my brother_ loves _you. That's the only reason why he loves that book so much. Its story is so much like what he's going through right now. A forbidden love," Momo said.

What in the world did she mean by this?

**End of flashback…**

Suddenly I felt a tug on my skirt. I looked down. It was Momo. I was standing in the entry way right by the front doors and I was getting ready to leave for school. However, Kyo was nowhere to be found.

"Tohru, you'll be coming back after school right?" asked Momo.

"I'm sorry Momo. I can't. Mrs. Hamasaki must be very worried by now," I answered.

"Aw, but I want to play with you. Please Tohru," she begged in a very adorable voice.

"I'm sor---" I paused when I saw Kyo at the door.

He stood at the doorway with both of his hands in his pockets. He looked at us.

"Torhu, I'm sure my perverted brother will want you to stay too," Momo continued.

"Ah," I didn't know what to say.

Kyo stood still for a moment and then walked over to us. First he took my bag and then he held my hand and pulled me with him. A sad expression took over Momo's face. Kyo noticed it and stopped for a second.

"Don't give me that face. She'll be back," Kyo assured her.

"Really?" Momo replied with a huge smile.

"Yes. Now go to school," Kyo answered.

Then Momo skipped happily pass us and out the door. She hopped into a black car and then it drove off. I waved at the departing car.

"Come on, I don't want to be late," Kyo said suddenly.

He dragged me by the hand and I followed him to another black car. I looked back at the mansion and there was something oddly familiar about it. Probably the fact that it was white and big reminded me of someone else's home. Oh wells. I walked silently until we entered the car.

"Kyo," I called.

"What?" he answered.

"Why did you tell Momo that I'll be back?" I asked.

"'Cause you will," he said.

"But I can't. Mrs. Hamasaki will never allow it," I answered.

"Yes, she will. I already told her that you'll be staying with me for the next week," he explained, "She actually seemed quite happy about the idea, so you don't have to worry."

"What?" I said loudly. This took me by surprise obviously.

"Just don't worry about it. Besides, Momo really seems to like you. She hasn't liked anyone this much since my mother left," he said.

The rest of the car ride had awkwardness to it. We were both silent for a long time and all you could really hear was the sounds of traffic. When we finally reached the front gate of the school, a whole bunch (probably over a hundred) of "Prince Kyo Fan Club" girls immediately surrounded the car. I was afraid of what they'll think if they saw me in Kyo's car. I didn't want to get out.

A huge body guard that I had not noticed earlier for some odd reason exited first from the passenger seat. He forced that screaming girls to back up about 5ft. Then Kyo opened the door. They screamed even louder. Kyo was like a famous celebrity of some sort. When he got out, he bent down and gestured for me to come out, but I refused to. I insisted on having the driver drop me off a block away from school where no one could see me. However, he refused. Instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. The crowd was silent for about a minute when they saw me, but of course this silence did not last very long.

"Oh my gosh! Why is that girl with Prince Kyo?" some girl said.

"Yeah, why?" some other girl added.

"I know her. She's Tohru Honda," another said.

Then the brown haired girl from yesterday pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She stood there and stared at our hands. Kyo was still holding my hand. I jerked my hand out of his immediately. I didn't want any misunderstandings. Kyo looked at me. Then he grabbed my hand again. I tried to let go again, but this time he gripped it tight. I couldn't help it. I had to let him hold me. The brown haired girl stared in astonishment and confusion at the same time. I didn't blame her though because I too didn't understand what was going on. She stepped forward.

"Why are you with her, Prince Kyo?" she asked.

"I can be with who ever I want," Kyo answered.

"Yes, but you can't be with her," she said.

"I don't need you guys to tell me who I can and can not be with. I'm going to tell all you crazy girls once and for all," Kyo said, "I already have a girlfriend and her name is Tohru Honda. You hear me?"

I froze up. What was he talking about? Why is he doing this?

"And if you have anything to say about this, come to me. Leave her alone. If I catch any of you messing with her, you'll suffer," Kyo added.

The girls were silent due to an obvious overdose of shock. I too was surprised, but in them it seemed a lot more severe. Anyways, I was just staring at the girls, when the brown haired girl somehow cured herself from this shock.

"It can't be. Although it pains me to say this Prince Kyo, I don't believe you," she said.

"Yeah, how can you prove it?" some girl said.

By this time, every girl seems to be cured from the temporary shock, but they weren't as loud as before. In fact they were almost quiet. I looked at Kyo expecting that he'll tell all of those girls that this was just a joke and everything he said was a lie. To my surprise, he suddenly grabbed my chin and pulled my face to his. He kissed me on my lips. I tried to pull away but he had grabbed my arm and held me still.

Once again those girls were paralyzed by shock. I would've been too if it wasn't for Kyo's sudden jerk. He forced me to follow him through the crowd that had opened a pathway by now. He pulled me by my hand. When we passed the crowd of girls, I saw Yuki. He was leaning against the front gate with his arms crossed, legs crossed, and his back against the gate. I smiled and he smiled back. Kyo glared at him, but he ignored this. He then stood up straight and walked into the school yard where he was greeted by his own crowd of screaming fan club girls.

"Come on," Kyo said suddenly and pulled me with him.

I noticed that Yuki was looking at us behind those girls, but I didn't know why. I just know that his eyes followed us until we entered the building. When I got into the school building I bumped into Uo and Hana. They stared at Kyo and I. Kyo was still holding my hand. I jerked my hand away immediately hoping that they didn't notice.

"Good morning!" I greeted them.

"Good morning Tohru," they said in unison.

"Good morning orange-y," Uo added.

Kyo was annoyed. He turned to me and said, "I'll come get you after school."

Then he tried to kiss me on my forehead, but I backed away. He caught my hint and just left.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Uo asked suddenly.

"What?" I replied hoping that she didn't mean the whole Kyo and me thing.

"That cut on your face," Uo explained.

"Oh!" I answered glad that she wasn't talking about what I had thought, "Its nothing. I fell yesterday and a piece of glass cut me."

I hate lying to my best friends, but I had no choice. I can't imagine what they'll think if they found out that I had spent the night at Kyo's house. And what Uo will do if she found out that I was beaten by those fan club girls. I guess I did what I had to do.

"Really?" Uo replied in disbelief.

"Yup," I answered with an assuring smile.

"Tohru, we will always be there for you. I hope you know that," Hana said.

"Yes, I know. That's why I love you two so much," I replied.

"If you loved us as much as you say you do, you would tell us the truth," Hana said.

"I did. Hana, I wouldn't lie to you and Uo," I said.

"Well then, I'll trust you Tohru," Hana said.

I smiled.

"But when you dump orange-y and get a new boyfriend, we better be the first one to know this time!" Uo said suddenly.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Come on Tohru, did you think that Hana and I am blind or something? I saw you two holding hands," Uo explained.

"And he tried to kiss you, Tohru," Hana added.

"But we're not going out or anything. I don't really know what's going on myself. He just… and then he…I don't know how to tell you guys," I said confused.

"Try from the beginning," Uo suggested.

"Well, something happened and he took me to hi--- home and then he picked me up and we came to school together. Then he told all of the fan club girls that we were together and now I don't know what's going on," I said with a panicking tone. As a result of all of the stress in me, I cried.

Uo and Hana sandwiched me between them. They believed my lie, but I was not a slight bit happy about it. I didn't want to lie. I really didn't. It's just that I'm going through so much that I can't handle more problems. The last thing that I would want is to have my two best friends suspended for a fight. Knowing Uo, she would literally break every bone on those girls' bodies and Hana can probably paralyze them with her electric waves. Eventually I stopped crying and we went to class.

**Just after third period Science…**

"Good—good---good bye class," Ms. Ritsu Sohma said nervously.

"Good bye Ms. Ritsu Sohma," I said when I passed by her.

I was the only one that has ever said goodbye to her personally. I mean normally the rest of the class would just say it to her with the whole class in unison. She looked at me. She looked scared.

"Good---Good---Goodbye Miss Honda," she said nervous.

"Ms. Ritsu Sohma, you can call me Tohru," I said and smiled.

"OH NO! DID I MISPERNOUNCED YOUR LAST NAME? IS THAT WHY YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU BY YOUR FIRST? I'M SOOOOO SORRY!" Ms. Ritsu Sohma broke into one of her occasional emotional break downs again.

Mr. Hatori Sohma had explained to us that she tends to do that. And he also encouraged us to comfort her, so I tried.

"No, Ms. Ritsu Sohma. I just thought that it might be easier. Besides, I want us to be friends," I said, "I mean, you might not want to, because I am a student. I mean it's ok if you don't want to be friends."

She looked at me surprised. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

She smiled. "Good bye Tohru," she said.

"Good bye Ms. Ritsu Sohma," I said and exited the room.

When I was wandering the hallways, I bumped into Momiji. He seemed very excited to see me.

"TOHRU!" he yelled and ran toward me. He hugged me really tightly.

"Hi Momiji," I said happily.

"You're here, you're here!" he yelled.

"Of course I'm here. Where else could I be?" I replied.

"I'm so glad. Oh, guess what?" he asked. He finally let go.

"What?" I replied.

"I brought ice-cream!" he said excitedly, "I brought enough for everybody too. For Hana and Uo too!"

I had forgotten that I had promised him yesterday that I'll eat ice-cream with him today.

"Ok. That sounds really good, but I have to go to the library. Why don't you go get Hana and Uo? I'll meet you guys in the yard later," I suggested.

"Sure, but you promise you'll come right? Because I have a big surprise for you," he said.

I smiled and nodded. Then he ran off. I grabbed my bag that had fallen from my hands when Momiji hugged me and headed to the library. When I turned around, I saw Yuki. He was standing behind me.

"Hi Prince Yuki," I said and smiled.

"Hello Miss Honda," he said and smiled as well.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if I can catch you before you go to lunch," he answered.

"Me? Is there something important that you wanted to talked about?" I asked curious.

"Well, I can't say that it's that important, but to me it is," he answered.

"Yes, Prince Yuki?" I replied.

He leaned closer to me.

"Miss Honda," he said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You're very beautiful," he said.

"Oh! Um…" I didn't know what to say.

"And I---" he paused as he leaned in even closer.

I stepped back. I tripped, but Yuki caught me in time before I fell. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. Then he held me in his arms. It all happened so fast, I couldn't react to it in time.

"And I—I love you," he said.

He kissed me on my lips. I was silent. However, I didn't struggle to get loose. I practically allowed him to kiss me. Then I thought, what will I do if Yuki was Kyo instead. Hm, I would probably do whatever it took to get loose.

Yuki rested his head on my shoulder. "I really really love you Miss Honda," he said softly, "I don't know why or how. I just know I do."

"Ah," I didn't know what to say. I just stood there as he embraced me tightly.

"Miss Honda," he said.

"Yes Prince Yuki?" I answered softly.

"If you could choose again, would you still choose that idiot?" he asked.

"Prince Yuki, I think you've mistaken. I don't---" I stopped once he lifted his head and let me go.

"Its ok Miss Honda, I understand. I wish you happiness even if it is with that idiot," he said as he walked away.

Yuki misunderstood me. He had thought that I was trying to tell him that I would choose Kyo, but the truth is I wouldn't choose at all. However, I didn't bother to explain, because I felt that it would be better off for all three of us if I could somehow make them both hate me. And by letting Yuki misunderstand, he can now forget me and move on. We would never be able to be together anyway. So much has happened in just one morning. I don't know how to react to it really.

I headed to the library first and then I met up with Momiji in the yard. Hana, Uo, and Momiji were waiting for me.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Uo asked.

"Oh, nothing," I answered.

"Tohru! I can show you the surprise now!" Momiji said excitedly, "Close you eyes!"

I closed my eyes. Then I heard a loud music. It sounded like an incoming ice-cream truck.

I quickly opened my eyes to find a big ice-cream truck in the middle of the school yard. Other students were also very surprised.

"Yay! Now we can have ice-cream!" Momiji yelled as he ran to the truck.

"Wow, that squirt can sure surprise people," Uo said.

"He is quite adorable. Don't you agree Tohru?" Hana asked.

"Yeah," I answered. I ran to where Momiji was. He was licking a vanilla ice-cream cone.

"Tohru, pick out anything you want. Papa bought the whole thing just for me!" he said joyously.

I smiled and got a strawberry cone. Hana and Uo eventually came over and they too got some ice-cream cones. Momiji decided to give everyone free ice-cream later. I sat on a bench with Momiji, Hana, and Uo as we laughed and joke. During that moment, I completely forgot about all of my problems. I forgot about Yuki and Kyo. I forgot about what had happened that morning. I even forgot my identity and the one person that I feared most. Unfortunately, this happiness only lasted for that mere hour. I was forced to snap back to reality after school.

**After school…**

I was walking down the stairs and into the front school yard when I saw Mr. Hamasaki. This was odd because I had thought that Mrs. Hamasaki would've told him about my stay at Kyo's. I walked over to him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hamasaki. I am going to stay at my school mate Kyo's house, so you do not have to come get me for the next week," I explained.

A sad expression overcame his face. "I'm sorry Tohru. Your master wishes to speak to you," he said.

"Master wants to speak to me?" I repeated.

"Yes, we must go. Come," he said as he opened the door to the backseat.

I was getting ready to enter when I heard Kyo.

"Tohru," he called.

I turned around and gave him a sad I have to go look. He saw this look and halted. I entered the car and left him behind. For some odd reason, a sad feeling developed inside me. It almost felt like I didn't want to leave him. Anyways, when I got home Mrs. Hamasaki immediately arranged for me to see Master. I was brought into that familiar dark room again.

"Master," I called.

There was no answered. I stood there in the dark silently awaiting a reply. What was going to happen? Why did he want to see me? I don't know the answer to any of these questions. All I was able to do was stand and wait…wait to see what'll happen next…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay with this chapter. Normally, as you might already know, I update pretty quickly. But life calls and I've been busy with a lot of things. Sorry for making you all wait. Anyhow, here's Chapter 11. Hope you'll like it. Please leave reviews! Thank you! Hehe.

* * *

I was motionless in that dark room for quite awhile. I was curious about why Master wanted to see me, but I was too frightened to find out. Suddenly I felt a strong pressure on my heart. It was fear. I've felt this before. Fear was suffocating my mind and heart. It felt like my heart had stopped and life was finally over for me. I was finally able to leave this hell of a life. I was happy for a second, but then I saw Kyo's face. He looked at me and the look on his face told me that he didn't want me to go. All of a sudden, I didn't want to go. No. I can't go. I can't leave him behind. I just can't. It wouldn't be fair to him. Oh no, have I fallen in love with him? If so, then why do I keep rejecting him? Am I in denial? I closed my eyes in the silent darkness.

**Thinking about…**

_"Yeah, that fool's right. Why did you do that for? Are you stupid?" Kyo asked._

_I smiled and replied, "I guess I am."_

-------------------------

_I didn't say a thing. Suddenly Kyo grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeves. It was so sudden I couldn't stop it, nor did I know how to react to it._

_"Does it hurt?" he asked._

_I was still shocked by what he did. Once I gathered up my thoughts, I answered, "Yeah, sort of. How did you know?"_

_"I'm not like your creepy friend if that's what you think. When I grabbed your arm this morning, I saw the pain on your face," he answered._

_------------------------_

_"But I'm glad that I did, because now I know what I'm going to do from now on," he continued._

_"What's that?" I asked out of curiosity._

_"Take care of you," he said._

_"What?" I asked confused. _

_"Tohru, I want to be with you forever," he said._

_---------------------------_

""_You'll see," he answered, "Now, go to sleep before you catch a cold. Besides, you won't want to miss school tomorrow."_

**The end of thoughts…**

It's true. I do love him. I don't know how or why but I love him. It's really true. Somehow, some way, I've fallen for him within the last week.

"It's really true. I do love him. I do. I really do. I…I love him," I accidentally said out loud.

Suddenly I felt a gentle touch on my right shoulder. Although I couldn't see who it was, I was sure that it was Master. His hand slowly moved from my shoulder to my elbow.

"Master," I said.

He didn't answer, but I could still feel him. He grabbed both of my arms. Then I felt a jerk. Master had pulled my body to his. I felt his warm body touch mine. He let go of my right arm. I felt him brush through my hair with his fingers. Then I felt his hand on my face. It cupped my right cheek.

"Master," I said again.

Once again he didn't answer me. Instead, he pulled my face to his. He began to kiss me. I was frightened and the first thing that came to mind was Kyo. Then I immediately pushed Master away. Even if he was my master, I couldn't let him do this. It just didn't feel right for some reason. He ignored this and grabbed me again with a tighter grip. I struggled but it didn't work. He then reached behind me and lifted me up into the air.

"Master, please let me go," I begged.

He dropped me onto a bed. Almost immediately I felt his hands on my wrists. They stapled my arms and body to the bed. I struggled, but it didn't work. I felt his body on top of mine, his hair on my face and his face on my neck. I was scared.

"Master, you can't do this," I said with a sad tone.

He ignored me. He tried to kiss me again, but I kept moving and struggling. He held me still. He kissed me again against my will. Why was he doing this? He untied the scarf around my collar. Then he unbuttoned the top buttons of my uniform. No. This can't be happening. Why? What has happened to the master that I've known when I was younger? Did he really turn into this…this monster of a person? It reminded me of those nights in my past. It was like those nights when I was force to be with those…those men. They treated me the same way. They treated me like the piece of property that I am. Now, Master was doing the same thing.

"Master, don't. Please," I said as I began to cry.

To my surprise, he stopped. I continued to cry. He let go of my arms and got off of me. I sat up quickly and backed up against the head board. I continued to cry frightened by what has happened. Then I felt Master sit on the bed. I felt his touch on my lower leg and I immediately jerked away. I was afraid of this person. This person was someone that I didn't know anymore. Then I felt him scoot in closer. I backed up, but I didn't move because I was already against the head board. Then, I felt him brushing his fingers through a few strands of my hair. I moved away and few off the bed, onto the floor. I was still crying. I just lay on the ground and continued to cry. I felt Master kneel down beside me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I was silent and practically motionless. He then stuck his arm under my chest and lifted me up. I pulled my body away once I sat up.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to---" he tried to apologize.

"No. I belong to you. You should be able to do whatever you want with me right?" I replied somewhat disgusted.

"Tohru, I—" he paused once he realized what he had said accidentally.

"Tohru? When did you start calling me by my name? You've always called me Kisa. You were the one that gave me that…that disgusting name. Remember?" I said.

"I meant Kisa," he said.

"No, you didn't. You called me Tohru. _Who are you_?" I replied.

"I am a person that regrets what he has done," he answered.

I didn't answer. I just sat on the ground in the dark. Then he embraced me. He embraced me tightly. I struggled to get loose but it didn't work. I was trapped in his arms.

"I --- Kisa, I hate you, but this hate makes me want you so much. I want you. I want you with me. I need you. I--- I hate you for doing this to me. You should've been nothing to me, but you've---" he stopped.

I clenched his shirt on the sides tightly pulling him away. He let go.

"Master, I am nothing more than your slave. If you want to kill me because you hate me, I will accept your punishment. But please, don't torture me this way. I've had enough. I've been going through this for the past 3 years. I've really had enough. I don't want this anymore," I said still teary eyed.

"Why Kisa? Why you do reject me? We use to love each other, didn't we?" he asked.

"Master, my love for you died along time ago with the master that I grew up with," I replied.

"I am the same person," I replied.

"No, Master, you're not. The master that I knew loved me with his heart. When you love someone, you'll do anything to make them happy. Master, _you're _the one that stopped loving me. And _you're_ the one that forced me to stop loving you," I said.

Master was quiet. I guess he had realized that what I had said was true. He once had my love, but he had destroyed it with his own two hands. I didn't know him anymore. I really didn't. Even the master that has made my life a living hell suddenly disappeared. This wasn't the master that I grew up with. Neither was it the master that tortured me for the pass 3 years. Who was this person? I honestly don't know anymore.

Then, I felt Master's hand. It was his left hand. It held my right hand and gently lifted it up. It stopped when both of our hands reached his face. My right hand was now sandwich between Master's face and his left palm. His face was wet. He cried. Master had cried. I was surprised. I guess I never expected him to do such a weak thing. Suddenly it felt like the master that I grew up with returned. The love that I once had for him returned to me all at once. I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you! I missed you so much!" I cried as tears made their way down my cheeks.

He didn't say a word, but he embraced me back. We held on tight to each other. Then, pictures of Kyo came to mind, everything he has ever said to me and everything that he has ever done with me came to me. Uncontrollably, I let go of Master. He too let go. I started to remember what had happened just a moment ago. This person…this person… I'm so confused. This doesn't feel right at all! What am I doing? I don't love this person! I love---I love Kyo.

I got up and ran to the door. I pulled it open and continued to run into the dark hallway. I ran as fast as I could. I need to get away. I needed to get away from all of this. I _wanted _to get away. I continued to run. Once I left that dark hallway I ran out of the house. I ran across the lawn and onto the drive way. I tripped and fell. I didn't bother to get up. I just cried. I was afraid, confused, angry, and sad. I just sat on the drive way and cried.

Then I saw a dark figure behind a tree.

"Who's there?" I asked.

The dark figure came into the light from the house. It was Kyo. He walked toward me and kneeled down beside me. I caught him examining me. Then I realized that my uniform was still half unbuttoned and my scarf was untied and hanging to the side. I fixed it.

"What happened?" he asked angrily, but he was not angry at me.

"Oh, nothing," I tried to lie.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked. He still has that angry tone in his voice.

I couldn't lie to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth either. I know Kyo; he has a temper when it comes to protecting me. I've seen it before. I didn't want him to hurt Master even after all that has happened. My final decision was to keep quiet.

"Did he---Did someone try to---" he paused.

I knew what he was going to say. "It doesn't matter anymore. Kyo, please take me away from this place. Please," I said sadly.

He wrapped his right arm around my back and then stuck his left arm under my legs. He carried me up and headed for the car that was parked just outside the gate. I looked back at the house and noticed that a dark figure behind one window on the second floor was looking at us. It must have been Master. We looked at each other eye to eye until Kyo set me in the car. Afterward, I saw the dark figure turn around and disappear into the darker darkness in the background. I turned my attention back to Kyo was sitting beside me holding onto my hand.

"Kyo," I said softly.

"Hm," he answered.

"Thank you," I said, "Thank you for always being there when I need you the most."

He just smiled at me.

"And Kyo," I said.

He looked at me.

"I---I lov---I love---" I said nervously.

He smiled and said, "I love you too Tohru and I always will."

He kissed me on my cheek as he whispered into my ear, "And I'm so happy to know that you feel the same way."

I was touched by these words. Kyo was a great guy. He was perfect, but then I remembered something. I didn't deserve him. I can't be with him. He can find a prettier, smarter, and most importantly a girl that _can _be with him. Why? Why did he have to choose me out of all of the girls that he could've had? He could've had more than one too if he wanted to, so why me? Of all people, he chose the slave girl, the one that he will have no future with.

Suddenly, my mind cleared up once I felt Kyo gripping my hand. I looked at him and he looked down at me. He smiled. Then I realized why. It was because we loved each other. That's why. Love was the reason why he chose me and it was also the reason why I decided to go with him even if I knew that it wasn't right. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled.

**About 30 minutes later…**

We finally arrived at Kyo's mansion. He carried me to the front door. The doors opened automatically and inside stood two maids and James (the butler).

"Welcome home sir. I see your trip was successful," he said and nodded at me in Kyo's arms.

"Yes. James, get a bath ready for Tohru and prepare my room for her. Oh, prepare one of the guest rooms for me as well," he ordered.

"Yes sir. I will get to it right away," he answered and headed off with one of the maids.

"Sir, are you hungry?" asked the remaining maid.

Kyo looked at me and then back at her. "Start dinner after we get freshened up," Kyo replied.

"Kyo, I'm ok now. Can you set me down? I think this looks kind of awkward," I said.

He set me down. Within seconds, I heard loud thumping noises coming down toward us. We both looked up. It was Momo. She was running down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

When she finally reached the bottom floor she ran to me. She immediately wrapped her arms around me legs. I was happy to see her adorable face.

"Yay! Tohru came back!" she said joyously.

"Yes. Hi Momo," I said as I smiled.

She let go of my legs and I kneeled down.

"Hi Tohru!" she replied.

"How are you Momo?" I asked.

"I'm ok. My perverted brother didn't let me go with him to get you, but I knew you would come back. I knew it, I knew it!" she said excited.

I smiled once again. Then Kyo grabbed my arm and forced me to get up. Then he held my hand and kept me close to him.

"Momo, Tohru is tired. Leave her alone," he said.

"But I'll be o---" I paused.

I was looking at Momo. She was looking at something and was completely astonished by it. I followed her eyes to where she was looking. She was looking at our hands.

"Tohru! Are you guys dating?" she asked in an adorable little voice.

"MOMO!" Kyo yelled in annoyance.

Kyo then looked at me as if he too was waiting for an answer.

"I guess we are Momo," I answered and smiled.

Both of them seemed happy to hear the news. Kyo smiled at me as Momo began to jump up and down excitedly.

"YAY! Then when you marry my perverted brother we can play all day and all night!" she said excitedly.

Then a sad expression took over my face. There was no possible way that I would be able to end up with Kyo. I am a slave and slaves don't love. However, I wanted to have whatever time I have to be with him. Even if it's just temporary, I still want it. I love Kyo and it's all that matters to me right now. I have to spend however much time that I still have left with him. I don't care if it's for a day or a year. I want to be with him…I want to be with him until…until the end. And his smile told me that he wants the same thing…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

AN: Yay! Chapter 12! This chapter is very long, I'm sorry. Something really important happens so I made an exception to my "No long chapters" rule. I hope everyone will like it. Please leave reviews! Thank you!

* * *

After we finished dinner that night, Momo and I stayed in Kyo's room while he stayed in one of the guest rooms that were prepared for him. When Momo and I reached Kyo's room, she fell asleep right away. I, however, couldn't sleep. I sat beside the sleeping Momo with my back against the head board while images from my childhood flashed through my mind.

**Flashback…**

_I was on the ground right by Master. I was trying to get up when Master suddenly kneeled down in front of me. He looked at me in a very gentle way. He reached out his hand and helped me up. I was straightening my dirty clothes when I heard Master speak for the very first time._

_"Why did you do that for? Are you stupid?" he asked._

_"I…umm…" I was so shocked I couldn't figure out how to respond, "He…Katiro was going to run into you, and you weren't paying…I thought… Pause it just didn't feel right to not help."_

----

"_I get it. Son, how would you like it if this little girl…Oh! What's your name child?" he suddenly paused waiting for my answer._

_"Ah…Tohru," I answered shyly. _

_"Ok Tohru. Son how would you like it if Tohru here be your friend from now on?" he asked joyously._

_Master looked at me, ignoring his father, he said, "Tohru? What kind of stupid name is that?"_

_"Um…" I didn't know what to say._

----

"_He must think I'm ugly," I remember thinking._

_Once again, it seemed like he could read my mind. "You look very nice. You're pretty cute," he complimented me in a teasing way._

_"You…really think so?" I said hopefully._

"_Yeah. Now come on!" he said._

_"Thank you," I said touched._

_----_

_Finally Master got loose. He ran to me and held me in his arms. The guards stopped. _

_"Tohru, are you o.k.?" he asked frantically._

_I smiled. I was still in pain, but for the first time he held me in his arms. I felt protected and… loved. He carefully lifted me off the ground and carried me in his arms. My body was covered in scratches and marks left by the whipping. _

_"What are you doing?" Mistress asked angrily._

_"Mother, you can't do this. This is not her fault. I was the one that said I loved her and if you want someone to take it out on, you can take it out on me. She has nothing to do with this," he replied angrily with my severely wounded body on his arms. Master ignored Mistress afterward, he carried me out of the room. We headed to Master's room._

_"I'm sorry Tohru," he sadly as he looked at the marks on my arms._

_"Don't be, it's not your fault," I said as joyously as I was able to, "In fact I'm really happy." _

_I smiled._

_He forced a smile and said, "Tohru."_

_"Yeah?" I replied softly._

_"You are the weirdest person I've ever met, but I'm glad. I'm happy to have met you," he said._

**End of Flashback…**

"Tohru," I heard a voice call suddenly. It interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up and it was Kyo. He was standing at the door looking at me and the snoring Momo. He closed the door gently behind him and walked over the side of the bed where Momo was. He sat down.

"Why are you still up?" he asked.

"No reason, I just can't sleep," I answered.

"Really?" he replied.

"Yeah, don't worry," I assured him.

"So what were you thinking about?" he asked suddenly.

"What was I thinking about?" I repeated as if I didn't comprehend what he was saying.

He just looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I…I was…I was just…um…" I struggled to come up with an answer.

Then Kyo interrupted me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said.

"Oh no! It's not that I don't want to. It's just---" I didn't know if I was ready to tell him the _truth_. I paused and then continued, "I'll tell you someday, when I'm ready. Ok?"

He smiled. He leaned over Momo and then kissed me on my right cheek. "Sure," he replied.

"Kyo," I called.

"Hm?" he replied as he gently brushed some of Momo's blonde hair off her face.

"Why are you still up?" I asked curiously.

"I was getting some things ready for tomorrow," he answered as he pulled the blanket to cover the exposed upper half of Momo's body.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" I asked noisily.

"A relative of mine said that he'll be visiting tomorrow just a moment ago," he answered as he tucked Momo's arms under the blanket.

I smiled. "Kyo," I called again.

He looked up once he was finished.

"You seem so…so different," I said randomly.

"Hm? Really? Why?" he asked.

"You're so gentle and nice with Momo right now, but during the day you two always---" Kyo interrupted me.

"She can be a brat when she's awake, but she's still the closest person to me," he said, "She's the only family that I have left."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I haven't told anyone this, but my father died when I was thirteen. Afterward, my mother suffered severe emotional break down illness. And---" he paused and then continued, "And then, I told her something that hurt her even more. She got the idea that I would leave her just like my father did so she took me and Momo away with her to London, where she kept us close. Momo and I didn't like that lifestyle. We were caged up. So one day after middle school, Momo and I told our mother that we wanted to go back to Japan. To our surprised, she didn't stop us. She just let us go. Eventually, she passed all of my father's and most of her own fortune to me. Afterward, she disappeared and no one knows where she is."

I was somewhat surprised. I guess I didn't expect Kyo to open up to me so easily and the fact that Kyo has such a painful past. Honestly, during that moment, I really didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Kyo," I apologized guiltily.

"Why?" he asked.

"I lied to you. I have so much hidden from you while you trust me with your secrets," I said teary eyed.

He just looked at me as if he already knew. I began to cry.

"I really wish that I can tell you, but I--" I paused, "I…just…can't do it."

By the time I had finished talking and looked up he was sitting right in front of me. He smiled and guided my head onto his shoulder. He gently patted my head.

"It's ok. I understand. Everyone has their own secrets. You have yours and I too have mine. And even though I would be very happy if you could tell me, I don't want you to until you think you're ready. K?" he comforted me.

I nodded.

"Now go to sleep, I have someone that you have to meet tomorrow," he said as he laid me down, "Good night."

I pretended to have fallen asleep so Kyo would leave. When he left, I turned the lights back on and sat on the bed as I thought about what Kyo had just said.

"I guess Kyo's right. Everyone does have secrets. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much. I'll just tell him when I'm ready," I said out loud.

"Tell him what?" a voice said suddenly.

I jumped and fell onto the ground. It was Momo.

"Oh! Tohru, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Momo said as he hopped of the bed.

I got up and headed back to the bed. Momo did too. "Nothing. Did I wake you Momo?" I asked.

"No, my perverted brother did. It was when he pulled the blanket. I'm sensitive to movement when I'm asleep," she explained.

"Oh," I said with a confused expression on my face.

"So what do you think Tohru?" she asked suddenly.

"About what?" I replied.

"Our past," she said simply.

"Oh. I don't really know," I answered honestly.

"Hehe. I wouldn't either if I were you. When Mama took us away I was still very young to know what was going on. Mama never let me leave the house, so I didn't have any friends in London. But I was lucky because I had Kyo. He was with me all the time. He's really a great brother---" she paused to think for a second and then added, "Well, except for the perverted part."

I laughed. "Momo, I don't think Kyo's really a pervert," I said.

"You're only saying that because he's your boyfriend," she said.

"I am not," I replied.

"You are too," she said.

The "am-not's" and "are to's" continued for a while. Then when Momo wasn't looking I grabbed her and began to tickle her. She fought back by starting a pillow fight. Before we knew it we were running around chasing each other with pillows that were shooting out feathers at every swing. I guess we were making a lot of noise because Kyo heard us. He opened the door and peaked in to see what we were doing. When he saw us, we were both on the ground surrounded by feathers. We were laughing at each other. We looked pretty silly. We had feathers in our hair, on our clothes, and some were even stuck to our limbs. We were so distracted we didn't notice Kyo until he said something.

"What are you two doing to my room?" he asked.

"Oh, Kyo! Did we wake you? I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Sort of, but don't worry about it just tell me what happened here," he said.

We explained. Then Momo swung a pillow at Kyo. Before I knew it we were all in the game. I can't really remember anything in detail afterward. Eventually we all fell asleep in Kyo's room. Momo and I slept on the bed and Kyo fell asleep on the couch.

**The next morning… Saturday**

"TOHRU!" Momo yelled.

She scared me. I woke up frightened. Then when I realized that it was just Momo, I claimed down a bit.

"Good morning Momo," I said.

"Good morning!" she said cutely, "Let's go swimming."

Once I was fully awake, I noticed that Momo was already in a lavender one piece swimsuit with a matching hair clip that clipped her hair back. I got up and off the bed. Momo did the same.

"I'd love to but I don't have my swimsuit," I said.

She laughed, but I didn't know why. "Tohru, you're so funny. We have everything in this house. We can have whatever we want, all we have to do is ask for it," she explained.

"Oh, really?" I said surprised and confused.

She nodded. "Watch," she said.

She turned to the door, where five maids stood. I didn't notice them earlier.

"Miko, get Tohru some swimsuits please," Momo said.

The maid nodded and then bowed and left the room with the rest of the maids. Meanwhile, I went into the bathroom to freshen up. When I came out, the five maids were back and they had returned with a huge chest like thing filled with swimsuits. There were so many, I didn't know which one to choose, so Momo chose one for me. I have to admit that the swimsuit that she chose was beautiful, but I didn't feel very comfortable in it. She chose a two piece, pink suit with white silk ribbons accents. I told her how I wasn't sure about the suit, but she assured me that it would be fine. We went to the indoor pool.

**At the pool…**

Momo and I were playing in the pool together on the other side when we heard someone come in. We looked. It was Kyo who came in first and then he was followed by three people. One was a guy with hair that was black and white. He was very handsome just like Kyo and Yuki were. Another was a girl that had long black hair. She was beautiful and she had very fashionable clothes on. She looked familiar. Then, there was a little boy that looked about Momo's age. He had light brown hair. They all came in and stood by the pool. I was embarassed to be seen the way I was. Kyo looked at me and smiled. His smile reassured me alittle. Momo and I got out of the pool. I wrapped a towel around my body and then headed to them.

"Hiro!" yelled Momo as she ran to the little boy. She hugged him. He seemed annoyed but happy at the same time.

"Hi, Momo," he said.

Momo let go and then pulled him toward me.

"Hiro, this is Tohru. She's my new friend and my perverted brother's new girl---" she was interrupted by Kyo.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I TOLD YOU THAT I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Kyo yelled.

"Are you sure about that Kyo?" the guy with the black and white hair asked.

"Of course I am!" Kyo answered.

"Kyo you're mean," Momo said.

"Yeah, Kyo, you should be nicer to your sister," the guy said almost in a teasing kind of way.

"Shut up Haru, I can do whatever I want!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up you idiot!" yelled the guy back.

Before we all knew it, Kyo and that guy was in an argument. Momo stood by me and the little boy as we watched. The girl didn't seem to be surprised or scared. It was as if she expected it to happen. Kyo and that guy were still yelling at each other.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" yelled the girl with the long black hair.

They both quiet down. Then Kyo looked at me.

"Tohru, this is Hatsuharu. He's my cousin with split personalities," Kyo introduced me to the guy with the black and white hair.

"Huh?" I said confused.

Hatsuharu stepped forward, bowed, and then said, "He's kidding. Hello, you can call me Haru. Nice to meet you miss Tohru."

He was very polite. He seemed so different just a moment ago when he was arguing with Kyo. Anyways, Kyo immediately turned my attention to the girl.

"This is Haru's girlfriend Isuzu. She's better known as Rin," Kyo said.

"Tohru, isn't Rin pretty? She's the youngest super model in all of Japan and the world!" added Momo joyously.

"Oh! Really?" I said surprised.

Rin smiled and confirmed it, "Yeah, I'm known to the world as Rin Isuzu, but you can call me Rin. Nice to meet you Tohru."

I smiled and then giggled. "I'm sorry; I've always thought that Isuzu was your last name. I could've never guessed that that was in fact your first name," I said.

"It's ok. A lot of people that don't know me think the same," she said.

Then Kyo introduced me to the little boy.

"And this is Haru's brother Hiro. He has a mouth that's too old for his age," said Kyo.

"Hiro is my best friend, Tohru. He's the only one that played with me in elementary school. The other kids thought that I was weird because I was shy," Momo said.

I was surprised because I would've never been able to put the word "shy" and Momo together. She seemed so outgoing and open when I first met her. I examined the little boy. He too did the same to me.

"Hi, Hiro. I'm Tohru Honda. Nice to meet you," I said and smiled.

"Lady, your towel flew into the pool. You know that right?" he said unexpectedly.

I looked down to find myself exposed. I had wrapped the towel around me because I didn't want everyone to see me in my swimsuit. I felt really uncomfortable. I was embarrassed. I wanted to run and hide, but I was frozen still. And everyone noticed. Kyo, Haru, and Rin were all looking at me. Momo kneeled down on the edge of the pool watching the towel float further into the pool. She seemed to be fascinated by this. Hiro stood behind her looked at it as well, except he didn't seem as fascinated.

"Um…I should go…change," I said nervously.

"No, you look fine," Kyo assured me.

"Yes, Tohru, you look great," Rin said.

I was forced to stand there in my swimsuit. Afterward we all decided to eat lunch together. I insisted on preparing lunch and Rin said that she would help. Eventually Momo dragged Hiro along to help us too. We were all in the kitchen preparing for lunch, when Haru suddenly dragged Kyo outside. I don't know where they went, but I didn't really care. Then after everything was done, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. On the way, I passed by a room. I heard Haru talking to Kyo. I don't know why, but I stood outside the door and listened.

"So I see you've given up on that _girl _from the past," Haru said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"You know who I'm talking about. Now that you have Tohru, you can forget about the other girl," said Haru.

"I can't," Kyo replied simply.

Was this it? Is Kyo in love with another girl? Am I just a replacement? I didn't want to hear anymore but I couldn't move. My mind said to go, but my body wanted me to stay.

"And why not?" Haru asked almost angrily.

"Because I see her even more now," he answered.

"What?" Haru replied surprised, "Why? You've got the perfect girl outside. Tohru can cook, clean, and she's beautiful, what more do you want? I don't understand why you're so attached to that slave."

I was shocked. The other girl was a…_slave _too? Could this be a coincidence?

"Haru," Kyo said.

"What? Are you going to say that you love that slave? You have no future with her. She's a slave Kyo! Have you forgotten?" Haru asked.

"No, I haven't. How can I?" Kyo replied.

"Then why are you still thinking about her? Your mother doesn't want you to be with her, that's why she did what she did," Haru said.

"I know, but still. How can I forget her," Kyo said.

Wait! Did Kyo tell me that his mother disappeared a long time ago? Then what are they talking about? Then it struck me. That book that I read to Momo a few days ago! Momo had mentioned that it resembled what Kyo's going through. Could this be it? Was he too in love with a slave?

"Wake up Kyo! Tohru is waiting for you outside and here you are still thinking about that slave!" Haru said angrily.

"Haru, I can't forget her because I see her everyday---" Kyo explained and then paused.

"What?" Haru replied confused.

"Haru, Tohru is her," Kyo said.

My eyes grew wide open once I heard this. I began to become teary eyed. I was confused, what did he mean by "Tohru is her"? Does he already know that I am a slave? And what about that stuff that they were talking about before? What was it? I don't know what they were talking about.

"WHAT!" yelled Haru surprised.

"Tohru is the slave from three years ago," Kyo said.

"What? Wait, how can this be?" Haru asked in confusion.

"She goes to my school. That guy allowed her to have a normal day life without mother knowing. He allowed her to attend the school that father had picked out for her before he died," Kyo said.

"What! Is he crazy?" yelled Haru.

Suddenly I realized what they were talking about. They were really talking about me and they knew about Master. They knew about my day life and my night life. They knew. But how? Why did Kyo lie to me? He knew who I really am. And if wasn't just this. Kyo referred to Master's father as "father." What was his relationship with Master? Was he Master's brother? He must be connected to him somehow. But how?

As I became lost in my thought I had ran my head into the door by accident. Afraid that they'll find out about me ease dropping, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran down the hall. I ran down the stairway and outside. I was now in the front yard. I dropped to the grass and cried. I guess I was emotionally hurt by what I've just found out and too confused. Then a car pulled up onto the driveway. I looked up with my watery eyes. Then someone stepped out.

"More guest?" I thought to myself.

When the door closed, I saw who it was. It was Akito. He too saw me. I immediately wiped my tears away and got up. He walked toward me.

"Hello, Miss Honda. What a surprise to find you here," he said.

"Oh, yes. Are you here to see Kyo?" I asked.

"Yes, he's not busy is he?" he asked.

"No, he's inside getting ready for lunch," I said.

"Good," he said, "Would you like to come in with me?"

"Oh! Sure! Of course," I answered.

We began to head toward the house.

"Oh, and Miss Honda, congratulations! I've heard from the girls at school that Kyo has announced to the school about your relationship. I didn't believe this at first, but I decided to find out for myself right after I returned from my trip. But seeing you here, it must be true," he said.

"Hm? Trip?" I repeated confused. Then I realized that I haven't seen Akito for the past who knows how many days. It began to make sense.

So much has happened recently that I've failed to notice what's going on around me. I feel like such a failure right now.

"Yes, I went to London for a few days. I hope I didn't miss a lot of work," he said and smiled.

I smiled back. We both entered the house. Afterward, we both headed for the dining area. Before we entered, I heard them talking.

"Kyo, where's Tohru?" asked Rin.

"Wasn't she with you guys?" asked Kyo.

"Tohru said that she was going to go to the bathroom," Momo said.

"Was it her then Kyo?" asked Haru.

"This food is good," Hiro said.

"Don't eat yet Hiro, we have to wait for Tohru," Momo said.

Akito and I entered to find everyone looking at us. However, my eyes were focused on Kyo. He too looked at me. During that moment, I know that Kyo had sense something, but I'm pretty sure that he didn't know exactly what it was. I can feel the sadness in me. It was slowly drowning my heart. It was a huge ocean of tears that I've forced to stay inside. And every second it grows. It'll grow until I'm ready to let it out. But when will I be able to do so? How will I let it out? Who will I let it out on? Most importantly, will I be able to let it out on that person? I'm pretty sure that the sadness in me can drown that person too. It too can destroy that person just like how it was destroying me right now. I greeted everyone with a smile and sat down beside Kyo. We ate lunch together, while I got to know everyone a little better. No one knew, but inside I cried heavily to myself silently as my heart scattered into bits and pieces…quietly…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

AN: Hello everyone! Someone just told me that I'm suppose to say this so here it is…I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I'm just a huge fan….Okie then…Now that I got that over with, let's get to the point. I'm trying to update a.s.a.p. so my readers (hugs and kisses to you all by the way) can read it at the speed that they want and not mine. I'll begin to update quickly again….hehe…I have more free time now… ) so enjoy! Please leave me reviews; this is the only way to let me know what I'm doing right and/or wrong. Thank you all!

* * *

That afternoon, we all ate lunch together. Afterward, Kyo, Haru, and Akito left together leaving Rin, Momo, Hiro, and me behind. I was tempted to follow them, but I was too afraid. I was afraid of what I would find out, so I decided not to go. After James had Rin and Hiro settled into their rooms, we all decided to go swimming in the indoor pool. We were all playing in the pool when Kyo, Haru, and Akito entered. Haru was wearing grey swim trunks and Kyo was wearing orange ones. Akito, however, was still in the clothes that he was wearing earlier, an all black outfit. Rin greeted Haru at the edge of the pool, while I stayed where I was ignoring Kyo. He seemed to have noticed. When he entered the pool, he immediately swam to where I was. Momo, who was originally by me, had floated away with Hiro to the other corner.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing," I answered simply.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," I said.

"Why don't you get out and sit for a little bit?" he suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to play with Momo and Hiro," I said as I swam off to Momo.

I know that Kyo sense something. I know that he knows that I'm avoiding him, but I don't know what else to do. I can't stand to look at him, because when I do, I'll remember everything I've heard and questions will overwhelm me again. The only way to escape this torture was to avoid him, so I did. Kyo didn't come close to me afterward. We swam separately. We were all in the pool when Akito suddenly said that he had to go. We swam for about another hour after he left before we all decided to head inside to dry up.

We had dinner together. I sat at the end of the table while Kyo sat at the beginning of the table. After dinner, everyone went back to their rooms. Haru and Rin stayed in one room. Hiro originally had his own room, but Momo decided to stay with him. As a result, I stayed in Kyo's room by myself.

I couldn't sleep. I mean, how could I? I glanced at the clock. It was already 12:08am. I got up off of the bed and wandered the house quietly. I walked outside into the backyard area and began to wander around there. Eventually I came to a beautiful fountain that was lit by rays of lights that made it sparkle. It was a magnificent site. I sat down on the fountain's edge and admired its beauty. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to find Rin standing right behind me.

"Oh Rin, hi. Why are you still up?" I asked.

"I guess I'm too used to sleeping late that I couldn't sleep," she said.

"I see. Where's Haru?" I asked.

"He's asleep," she answered.

"Oh," I said.

"Tohru," Rin called.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Is there something that you want to talk about?" she asked.

I just looked at her.

"Haru told me that Kyo said that you are avoiding him. Are you?" she asked.

"I…I really don't want to avoid him, but I just don't know what to do," I answered.

"What happened?" she asked.

I was silent.

"Kyo's anger can be a bit much at times, but deep inside he's a nice person," she said assuming that we had gotten into some sort of argument.

"No, it's not that," I assured her.

"Then what is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing big," I lied.

"Good. You two make a cute couple, I'd hate to see you guys break up," she said.

Suddenly realizing something, I smiled.

"I'm pretty sure he's still up. You should go talk to him," Rin said, "Come on."

She led me back into the house. Afterward she headed back to her room. At first, I wanted to go back to Kyo's room, but my legs somehow got me to the door of the room that Kyo was staying in. I wanted to knock, but I was too afraid. Then I wanted to leave, but my body wouldn't let me. I stood there helplessly. Then, the door knob turned. The door opened to reveal Kyo on the other side.

"Tohru?" he said in a confused tone.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Um…I…Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course," he said and guided me into the room.

I sat down on the bed and Kyo did too. He turned his body to face me and then he held my hands in his. I looked down at our hands. Then back up at him.

"Kyo, are you hiding something from me?" I asked suddenly.

He hesitated. "No," he answered firmly.

"Who do you love?" I asked.

"You, of course," he answered as he brushed his thumb across my pink cheek.

"Really?" I replied.

He looked at me in a weird way. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," I answered simply.

"Then why were you avoiding me all day?" he asked.

I thought about it. "I'm afraid," I said.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of becoming too close to you. I'm afraid because I'm starting to become more and more dependent on you. I need you more than ever and I'm afraid that one day you'll suddenly disappear," I said sadly.

I leaned my body forward and rested my head on his left shoulder. He brushed my hair with his left hand.

"Don't be. I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere without you. You don't have to be afraid," Kyo replied.

I wrapped my arms around his body and rested my head on his chest. He too did the same. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I wanted to let that ocean of sadness flow out of me, but I couldn't. It was telling me that Kyo was not the person that was destined to be destroyed by this ocean of sadness. It was as if, I was meant to be with someone else. I was confused, but during this moment, all I wanted was to be able to be with Kyo forever. I feel safe and protected when I'm with him. And l felt loved once again, but this person that I've trust with my life is lying to me. Why? Why me? Once again fate tortures me. What can I do now? I can't let myself fall into this love any deeper. I have to get out of it. Then--- it hit me. I have to break up with Kyo. But how? I needed to wait for a chance to break up with him. I had thought that this chance will not come for a long time, but little did I know…

I fell asleep in Kyo's arms…

**Monday morning…**

We didn't do much Sunday. Kyo, Haru, Rin, Hiro, Momo, and I all decided to go out for the day. Rin did some clothes shopping and then we all went to see a movie. Anyways, before I was able to enjoy my time left with Kyo, destiny called for me. It gave me a chance to end all of this as soon as possible.

Rin and Haru both enrolled into our school. They had told us the night before and it surprised both Kyo and me. Today, we went to school together. Like always, when Kyo's car pulled up to the gate it caused a large group of girls to gather up. Rin and Haru seemed a bit amazed by the commotion, but Kyo and I (for some odd reason) were use to it. Haru exited the car first.

"He's not Kyo!" yelled some girl.

"He's not, but he's so handsome," said another.

"Who is he?" asked another.

Then, Rin exited. She immediately wrapped her right arm around Haru's left arm. The girls noticed this and back away from Haru. Haru smiled.

"Is that his girlfriend?" one girl asked.

"I think so. She looks so familiar," answered another.

"I know her! She's Rin Isuzu!" yelled a girl.

Before you knew it every girl was screaming and asking for autographs. Rin's body guard forced them to back up as Kyo and I exited the car. When we did, the crowd silenced.

"Ew, it's that Tohru Honda again," a girl said.

Kyo was angered by this, but I held him back. We ignored the girl's comment and headed into the campus. But right when we reached the middle of the yard, 6 "Prince Kyo Fan Club" girls came up to us. Haru and Rin looked at each other confused, while Kyo and I looked eye to eye with the girls.

A girl that I recognized from the beating before stepped forward. "Prince Kyo, this girl," she pointed to me, "Is a dirty tramp."

"I told you all to leave Tohru and me alone! Do you all not understand? LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled angrily.

"It's true. We have proof," said a girl with short black hair.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked angrily.

The first girl took out a picture of Yuki and me kissing in the hall. It was when he suddenly expressed his love for me that day. I didn't know that anyone was around. I had completely forgotten about this incident over the weekend. Kyo snatched the picture angrily and examined it.

"It's true Prince Kyo. We caught Tohru Honda kissing Prince Yuki. She's a tramp. She cheated," said the girl.

"That's a guy? He looks like a girl," Haru said as he peaked over Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo ignored Haru's comment and turned to me. He looked at me, but not in an angry way. Instead, it was in a sad way.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Tohru will never do such a thing Kyo," Rin answered for me.

"I want to hear it from you, Tohru. Is this true?" he asked again.

I didn't answer him, because I believed that if he didn't believe me in the first place, why should I bother answering. My silence angered Kyo. He stormed away quickly pass me. We all turned around to find Yuki behind us and Kyo charging toward him. I ran after Kyo immediately hoping to stop him from doing anything violent. Yuki was reading a book and didn't notice the charging Kyo. Then when Kyo was near he looked up, but it was too late. Kyo had swung a powerful punch at Yuki's face. Yuki fell to the ground as tiny streams of blood slowly dripped from his mouth to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Yuki!" I yelled as I kneeled down beside him. I wrapped both of my arms around his right arm and helped him up. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so, Miss Honda. How about you? Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine," I answered. Then I turned my head to look at Kyo. "Kyo, what's the matter with you?" I asked angrily.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" he yelled angrily, "I loved you and this is how much you love me?"

He looked at my arms which were still wrapped around Yuki's arm. Then he threw the picture at us. Yuki caught it and examined it. Yuki knew what this was all about immediately.

"YOU STUPID FOOL! YOU'VE---" Yuki tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"Yes. It's true. I never loved you. You forced me to be with you. I never truly wanted to be with you. I hate you. I hate everything about you! I hate your temper, your attitude, and your stupid orange hair! Leave me alone!" I lied.

Deep inside, I knew. I knew that I really loved everything about Kyo. I loved his personality, his orange hair, and especially his gentleness. I loved everything about this guy who I've just said I hated. My heart was overwhelmed with regret, but it was too late. I had to do it. It was the only way.

A hurt expression took over Kyo's face. "And you love him?" he asked softly.

Without hesitating, I answered, "Yes. I love Yuki."

Yuki seemed surprised, so did Rin and Haru. Kyo looked at us one last time. Mr. Ayame Sohma, Mr. Shigure, and Mr. Hatori Sohma were passing by when they noticed that Yuki was bleeding.

"What happened here?" Mr. Hatori Sohma asked.

Everyone was silent.

"My my, young people now a days are so violent," said Mr. Ayame Sohma.

Mr. Hatori Sohma examined Yuki's face.

"Can it be that these boys are fighting because of the lovely Miss Honda?" joked Mr. Shigure.

Mr. Shigure looked at Kyo. Kyo then turned and ran as quickly as he could. He ran out of campus and down the street. Haru and Rin chased after him. My heart told me to follow him but I forced myself to stay with Yuki. I've chosen to give up Kyo and I had to stick with my decisions. Kyo hates me now. I was successful, but my heart burned. The pain was unbearable. Even the ocean of tears inside me couldn't claim the flames. It continued to burn inside me. This fire of regret, it continued to burn.

Mr. Hatori Sohma guided Yuki and me to the nurse's office where he treated Yuki. When the three Mr. Sohmas left. Yuki sat on the bed and I sat on a chair near by. I was almost depressed, but I didn't cry.

"Tohru," he called suddenly.

"Yes Prince Yuki?" I answered.

"Why did you want to hurt that fool?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know," I said softly.

"Yes, you do Miss Honda," he said.

I looked down at my hands on my lap. "I had to end it. I couldn't be with him anymore," I said.

His eyes widened. "Why not? Even though I don't really like him, I still can tell that he really loved you Miss Honda. He is someone that will truly take care of you," said Yuki.

"I know. I loved him too, but---" I paused as I remembered what he had said a couple of days before.

**Flashback…**

"_Tohru is the slave from three years ago," Kyo said. _

**End of Flashback…**

I looked at Yuki. He was still waiting for an answer.

"But a lot has happened over the weekend," I finished.

"I see. So what now? Are you intending to lie to everyone forever?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll go from here. I'm sorry Prince Yuki," I said.

"Hm? For what Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"For using you," I answered.

Yuki smiled. "I'm happy to have been helpful to you," he said.

I laughed.

Suddenly the room's door burst open. Momiji ran into the room crying. He ran to me.

"Tohru! Are you alright? Hana said that you were in the nurse's office! I was soooooo worried," he said as he hugged me tightly.

Hana and Uo followed Momiji into the room. A surprised expression covered their faces once they saw Yuki.

"Whoa, Prince Yuki, what happened to you?" Uo asked in a joking way.

That was what happened. After school, I called Mr. Hamasaki to come get me. When I got home, I was greeted by Mrs. Hamasaki. I went to my room. By dinner time, Mrs. Hamasaki delivered my dinner to me room like she always does. I missed the night when Kyo, Momo, and I would eat happily together. It was fun, but now, I'll never be able to be with them that way ever again.

"Tohru, dear, is something wrong?" Mrs. Hamasaki asked.

"No. Why?" I lied.

"You came home so suddenly and you seem to have a lot on your mind," she said as I ate.

"I came home so suddenly because I miss you," I said and smiled.

"Oh dear, your just saying that to make me happy," she replied.

I smiled. "Mrs. Hamasaki, you wouldn't lie to me would you?" I asked randomly.

She looked at me. "No, dear of course not," she answered.

I smiled and finished my dinner. Mrs. Hamasaki left with the dishes afterward. I tucked myself into my bed and laid there for a few minutes. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I just laid there by myself wondering what will happen next. Was this it? What will happen when I see Kyo again? I've done something that I'll probably regret for the rest of my life and yet it was suppose to have been for my own good. I closed my eyes to clear my mind. I fell asleep…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

AN: Hey everyone! Chapter 14! Yes! The story is starting toward its climax…hehe…then again I might throw in another twist…hehe…just to prolong the wait…hehe…anyways, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters…Although I would love to own Kyo ;)… hehe… Oh yeah, my mentor person, LadyYuina, asked me if I had forgotten about the formal that Tohru was asked to by both Princes. I've answered her already, but to everyone else that is wondering; I didn't forget. It has only been a week or so and the dance is 2 months away. So yeah. I will get to that in chapter 15….I promise. If you want to know who she'll be going with, I guess you'll have to wait… hehe… Whelps, here's Chapter 14. Enjoy! Oh and please leave reviews! Thank you!

* * *

I woke up very early this morning. I only slept for four hours last night. I couldn't stop thinking about him. This guy has suddenly become my all. He's become the center of my life and it began to revolve around him. Even my dream for those four hours was about him. What have I done? What have I done to myself? I'm such an idiot. I looked out the window to my left from my bed. It was open. I felt the cold morning breeze outside. The sky was still dark. I glanced down at my alarm clock beside me. It was 5:02 am. I got up and walked over to the window. I sat down on the floor by the window. I rested my arms on its edge and then my head on top of my folded arms. I looked outside. The streets were quiet and empty. I looked up at the sky and watched it until the sun rose. I watched as it slowly brought light to the whole city, shining through every window and hugging every building's east sides. It was a beautiful sight. Suddenly I felt a touch. I turned around it was Kyo. He sat behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested he head on my right shoulder. He too admired the sunrise's beauty. I turned my head and our faces touched. He smiled and kissed my right cheek gently. I smiled.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" went my alarm clock suddenly.

Immediately, I snapped out of my thoughts. Then I realized that it was all a hallucination. I had imagined the whole thing. Kyo was never there. In a way, my mind tricked me, but it might have been trying to tell me something. He wasn't really there, but my heart really wanted him to be there. That feeling was like nothing I've felt before. I missed Kyo.

"Tohru, dear, time to wake---" Mrs. Hamasaki yelled as she entered the room.

She paused once she noticed that I was already up. I got up off the floor and walked back over to my bed. I sat down.

"Oh, you're already up. This is a first. Well then, go freshen up dear. I'll make your bed and have your breakfast ready when you're done. Run along now," she said as she gabbed one of my pillows.

I smiled. "Good morning Mrs. Hamasaki," I said right afterward.

"Oh yes, good morning Tohru dear. Now go," she insisted.

I got up and went into the bathroom. When I returned, Mrs. Hamasaki had set out my breakfast on the table. She was ironing my uniform while I ate. There was an awkward silence.

"Mrs. Hamasaki, is something wrong?" I asked concerned because she normally would have a lot to say.

She paused and set the iron on the ironing board. Then she walked over to me and sat in front of me across the table. I paused from eating and gave her my full attention because this seemed important.

"Tohru, dear, you've changed so much in just a few days," she said.

"I have? I mean is that bad?" I asked nervously.

"No no, you've grown up so much. This boy has changed you. Tohru dear, are you in love?" she asked.

"I…I---" I paused and looked down at my food, "Yes."

"Then why do you seem so depressed, dear?" she asked.

"I did something terribly wrong. Now he hates me," I said.

"Oh, now now dear, you don't know that," she tried to comfort me.

"I do know Mrs. Hamasaki. I hurt him. He hates me, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore," I replied.

Mrs. Hamasaki looked at me with sadden eyes. "Oh dear, you can cry if you want to," she said.

"No, I'm fine. I have nothing to cry about, it's for my own good," I said.

"Oh? Well then, hurry up and finish your breakfast. You don't want to be late," Mrs. Hamasaki said as she heading back to the ironing board.

I finished my breakfast and got dress. Afterward, Mr. Hamasaki took me to school like always. After I waved goodbye to Mr. Hamasaki, I went into campus. I noticed that everyone was staring at me. This made me nervous. The news about Kyo and my break up must have spread. I began to walk quickly. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Honda!" it called.

I turned around. However, I only saw a group of girls. I continued to walk toward the school building.

"Miss Honda!" it called again.

I turned around again. This time I caught a glimpse of Yuki's face and his silver hair right before it was shoved back into the crowd of girls.

"Prince Yuki?" I called.

"Yes, Miss Honda. Good morning," he replied as he pushed through the crowd.

He ran up to me. He smiled at me once he reached me and I smiled back. When the girls saw us together they all walked away. (But I don't know why)

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

Yuki's shirt was unbuttoned half way down and his tie was untied. His hair was a mess too. He looked like a huge walking mess. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hm? What's so funny Miss Honda?" he asked confused.

"You look like you were attacked by a monster," I said now giggling.

"Well, those fan club girls can be quite monstrous at times," joked Yuki.

I laughed a bit and stepped forward. I helped him re-button his shirt and retied his tie. Then I smiled as I admired my work.

"There. All fixed," I said gladly.

"Thank you Miss Honda. I am not very good with tie tying. I always have the servants do it for me," he said as he looked at his perfectly tied tie.

"That's what I'm here for," I said somewhat sarcastically.

We both began to laugh. Then I caught a glimpse of orange. I looked. It was Kyo. He was with Haru and Rin. Haru and Rin slightly nodded at me with a smile while Kyo just stared at us. He saw the whole thing. Yuki turned around to see what I was looking at. Kyo looked at Yuki and then back at me. Within seconds he walked off ignoring us. I guess the sadness in me showed because Yuki immediately tried to make things better.

He grabbed my hand and we both ran to the front doors of the school building, pass Haru, Rin, and Kyo. As we passed them, I caught their eyes following us. It followed us until we went inside. Yuki and I were standing inside when Kyo entered with Haru and Rin. Immediately Yuki grabbed my hands, one in each of his, again.

"I'll see you during lunch ok?" he asked.

"Um…sure," I answered confused.

He smiled and then leaned in and kissed me on my right cheek. I blushed a deep pink.

"Come on now. I'll walk you to class," he said.

Yuki was such a gentleman. I turned to follow him as I turned to look back at Kyo who was watching us go. Then I felt a tug. Yuki had grabbed onto my right hand. I turned my head back around. Before we left I overheard some things that Kyo, Rin, and Haru had sad.

"Wow, he's good," Haru said.

"He's such a gentleman," Rin said.

"Whatever," Kyo said angrily before he stormed off.

Yuki walked me all the way to my first period. Because of this, the "Prince Yuki Fan Club" girls glared at me the whole day.

**Lunchtime…**

"RIIIIINNNNNGGGG!" went the bell. It was lunch time.

Miss Ritsu Sohma excused our class. Everyone ran out of the classroom. I was the last one out. By the time I left the classroom, everyone was already gone. The hallways were deserted. I was exhausted by lunchtime. My lack of sleep last night got to me. I wandered the hallways aimlessly and droozily. Suddenly, the hallways twisted and turned. Eventually, I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I tried to get up, but my legs were strength-less. I continued to struggle, but nothing worked. I gave up and just sat on the ground with my body leaned against the wall. As I sat in the hallway, I remembered how every time when I'm in a helpless situation Kyo would always be there.

"Kyo," I said softly to myself.

I lifted my head to examine the halls hoping that someone might come along to help me. Everything was blurry, but I caught a glimpse of an orange spot attached to a blurry black figure. I focused my eyes. The orange spot attached to the black figure turned out to be Kyo. He stood about 20ft. away from me. He looked at me with a concerned expression on his face. I grabbed onto the window's edge that was just above me head. I tried to pull myself up, but it didn't work. I was half way up but I fell back to the ground. Kyo came running toward me immediately, but he stopped half way and looked at something behind me. I turned my head to see what he was looking at. It was Yuki. He was coming toward me as well. Yuki eventually reached me and helped me up. He held my left hand in his left hand and wrapped his right arm around my waist.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I think so," I answered.

"Good. Let's get you out of here," he said.

Then he slowly guided me down the hall pass Kyo. Kyo didn't say a word. He didn't even look at us when we passed him. He stood still and silent like a statue almost. By the time we reached the end of the hallway, Haru and Rin ran passed us.

"Kyo! There you are," Haru said loudly.

Kyo turned around to face him. He has his two hands in each of his pockets. Haru and Rin stopped right in front of him and began to say something that I didn't catch. I turned my head to find Kyo looking past Haru and Rin and straight at me. Yuki gave me a little tug and I turned back around. I followed Yuki outside where we sat down on a bench.

"Prince Yuki," I said, "Why did you---" I paused because I was too embarrassed to finish.

"Since that fool already thinks that we're together, I figured why not play along with it," he answered casually.

"So you're pretending to be my---" I couldn't say the next word.

"Boyfriend?" he said in a questioning tone, "Well, I'm intending to unless you really want me to be your real boyfriend. I wouldn't mind."

His smile told me that he was joking. I smiled back.

"Prince Yuki, you sound like Mr. Shigure," I said.

He laughed. I did too. Then I remembered that I had made lunch for us today.

"Prince Yuki, I made lunch for both of us today. Well, actually I made lunch for everyone, but since Uo, Hana, and Momiji aren't here today, I'll share everything with you," I said cheerfully.

I began to take out all of the lunchboxes and set them on the bench space between us. Yuki looked at them in an admiring way which was odd.

"They look delicious. You're quite talented with this Miss Honda," Yuki said.

"Me? No, I don't think so. Mrs. Hamasaki, my housekeeper, is a lot better," I replied.

"I'm sure she's great too," he said and smiled.

I smiled back as I handed him a pair of chopsticks. He seemed to have trouble choosing so I picked out a piece of fish for him.

"Here, try this," I suggested.

He looked at it for a second and then bit it from my chopsticks.

"Delicious!" he said.

Afterward, we continuously feed each other back and forth. I had to admit, it was fun. Yuki is a great person. I've always thought that he was…well, boring, because of his shy and quiet personality. Today, I discovered a new side to him. A side that no one has ever discovered before; I discovered his caring, outgoing, and funny side. As lunchtime went by, Yuki and I got to know each other better and better. I found out that Yuki's parents were away and that he has been staying with his widow aunt for awhile now. He said that he works for his aunt, but whenever I would ask him what he does, he wouldn't answer me. So I didn't bother to ask him again.

**After school…**

I went home to find the house empty. I walked upstairs to my room. I changed. Then I sat by the same window that I was at this morning. Its funny how just this morning I was missing Kyo and now I'm pretend dating Yuki. I found out today after school that everyone had heard about the picture incident and had assumed that Yuki and I were now together now. Every girl in school wanted to be me at this moment. They say that I have the heart of Prince Kyo and I have Prince Yuki's heart and body by my side. They all said that I was lucky, but of course the fan club girls didn't think that I was fortunate enough to have them both. I, however, felt differently about the whole thing. I wish I've never met either of them. That way, my life could go on just as it normally does. If only I can turn back time. Maybe this is what people meant when they say that some people are bind together by destiny. Maybe it was meant to happen this way.

Anyways, as I became lost in my thoughts, Mrs. Hamasaki came in.

"Tohru? Are you in here dear?" she called in through that door.

"Yes, Mrs. Hamasaki. I'm over here," I answered.

"Oh! Tohru, your master wishes to speak to you. He says that it's important and he wants you to go see him right away," she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Hamasaki. I'll go right now," I said as I got up.

As I headed to the dark room, an uneasy feeling developed in me. I guess after that incident seeing Master again would be awkward. However, he was still my master and I still had to do as told. I entered the dark room.

"Kisa, I'm glad you came," he said almost immediately.

"I am to do as told and not question my master's orders," I replied.

"I'm glad you still feel that way," he said.

"You said that you had something important to tell me?" I reminded him about my purpose there.

"Yes. You will have no more buyers until further notice," he said casually.

"What?" I replied confused. "What changed your mind?"

"I felt that you needed a break. Besides, I'm pretty sure that that stupid Kyo can live without you for a few nights," he said, "In fact, I think I'm saving him some money."

I didn't reply to this.

"You may go now. Leave before I change my mind," he said.

I did as told. I left. I had originally planned to go back to my room, but I decided to go for a walk. I walked around the neighborhood by myself. I passed by a park and decided to rest there for a little bit. I sat on a bench that overlooked a huge pond. Suddenly I felt something brushing against my legs. I looked down. It was an adorable (but dirty) little puppy. I got off the bench and kneeled down beside it. It licked my hand. It was so cute. It turned over and I rubbed its belly. It seemed to enjoy it.

"I see you like animals, Miss Honda," I heard a voice from behind me say suddenly.

I turned and looked up. It was Yuki. He kneeled down beside me and petted the puppy.

"Prince Yuki, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him.

"I was walking my dog," he said.

"Your dog?" I asked confused because I didn't see a dog. "Where is it?"

"You're petting him," he answered looking down at the puppy.

"Oh! This is your puppy?" I asked.

"Yes. His name is Popcorn," he answered.

"Popcorn? Why Popcorn?" I asked curiously.

"I guess it's because of his golden brown coat," he answered.

I looked down at the dark brown and black dog. His coat didn't look golden brown to me. It looked more like a dirty brown.

"But its fur isn't golden brown," I said.

"Oh, he's just dirty. He jumped into the pond a moment ago when I wasn't paying attention," Yuki explained, "So why are you here?"

"I was taking a walk to clear my head a little," I told him.

"Oh, are we disturbing your walk?" he asked.

"No. I'm happy that I bumped into you," I replied and I really was for some odd reason.

Yuki and I sat on the bench. Popcorn hopped up onto my lap. I pet him as Yuki and I talked about random things. Then a couple of girls from our school passed by.

"Isn't Prince Yuki and that Tohru Honda together?" asked one girl with long black hair.

"Yes. That's what they all say, but they don't seem like a couple to me," answered another girl with curly blonde hair beside her.

Yuki too heard them, but he ignored them. They stood at a far distance and looked over at us every once in awhile. Suddenly Yuki grabbed my hand. I looked at him surprised and he smiled back at me.

"We might as well make it believable," he said cheerfully.

I smiled back, not knowing what else I can do. The girls saw this, but they didn't seem to believe us. Yuki noticed this too.

"Miss Honda," he called suddenly.

I turned my head and focused my attention on Yuki now. He smiled and pulled me close to him by my hand. Then he kissed me on my lips. I blushed a deep pink. His kiss was different from Kyo's. His was soft and gentle, while Kyo's was…well, strong and forceful. I guess. The girls then stormed off angrily. Yuki and I both laughed. Popcorn then climbed on to my chest as he licked my chin.

"He seems to like you Miss Honda," Yuki said.

I smiled. "I guess so. I think I like him too. He's adorable," I said.

"Then why don't you keep him," Yuki said.

"But I can't just take him. He's your dog," I said.

"But you're not taking him. I'm giving him to you as a gift," he said, "Please, I insist."

"But I…I can't. It just doesn't feel right," I replied.

"Why not? Isn't it normal for a boyfriend to give his girlfriend gifts?" he asked.

"Um, I think so. But---" Yuki interrupted me before I was able to finish.

"Then he is my first gift to you," he said and smiled.

Yuki's smile was so attractive and soothing. His kindness and quiet personality made him even more irresistible. He is every girl's ideal boyfriend. He was sweet, considerate, kind, smart, gentle, and handsome. Yuki is really a prince. Now I understand why all of those girls at school liked Yuki. When I think about it, I really feel that Yuki deserved a girl that was perfect like he was. Yuki was now playing with Popcorn who had hopped over onto his lap. I watched him as he played with Popcorn. Yuki is really such a great person. I watched him for a little while until I felt a grip on my right hand. I looked down at it. Yuki was still holding onto my hand. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong Miss Honda?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something," I said.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Yuki, you're a really great person," I said.

He blushed a little. "If you were to ask me, I wouldn't say that I'm all that great," he said.

"You really are and I think that you deserve the most perfect girl. And I hope that you'll find her someday," I said cheerfully.

"But I already have found her," he said really softly.

"Huh?" I replied confused.

"Never mind," he said.

I shrugged and turned my attention to the sunset right in front of us. All three of us admired its beauty. We watched as it slowly began to sink into the city's buildings and ended the day.

"Come on now, I should get you home," Yuki said just before dark.

"Ok," I answered happily.

I grabbed Popcorn and held him in between my arms and chest. Yuki and I walked along the streets together as we continued to get to know each other more. Yuki walked me all the way home. Before I left to go inside he kissed me again. He lightly pecked me on my right cheek. I blushed. Then he looked down at Popcorn in my arms.

"You be good to Miss Honda," he said to it.

Popcorn barked happily as he wagged his tail. We both smiled. After I went into the front gate, I saw Yuki's car stop out front. I waved bye as it drove off. I went back into the house. The first thing that I did was gave Popcorn a bath. To my surprise, the dirty brown color did come off. The dark coat gave way for a shiny golden brown coat underneath. Popcorn looked even more adorable in his golden brown form. After I dried him, set him on my bed. He curled up on one of my pillows and looked at me. I glanced at the clock; it was already 9:56pm. I decided to go to sleep a little earlier today. I changed into my night gown and tucked myself into bed. Popcorn dug under the sheets and then stuck his head out of the top. He laid right beside me. Popcorn reminded me of Yuki; he was cute, lovable, and smart. The more I thought about Yuki the more I liked him. He is truly a great person. I am so fortunate to be able to be with him everyday. With Yuki, my life is filled with different surprises each day. Yuki is just so unpredictable. I began to understand a little about why Kyo and Yuki didn't get along. They are complete opposites. Anyways, I'm just glad to have been able to get to know Yuki a little better.

"Good night Popcorn!" I said.

Popcorn gave me a soft bark in return and fell asleep. I too fell asleep as I became lost in my thoughts about both Yuki and Kyo…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

AN: Hello everyone! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. This chapter starts two months later. Tohru will talk about this a little, so don't worry. Anyways, please leave reviews! And I think that's it, so thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets or any of its characters. However I would love to have Kyo! He's so cute!

* * *

**About two months later…**

It has been two months now. Yuki and I have been pretend dating for the past two months. We've been pretending for so long, it became a known fact around the school. Of course, the fan club girls continuously tried to wreck our "relationship", but it never worked. We were practically glued together and no one could separate us. Hana and Uo still refused to believe that I cheated on Kyo and ended up with the "Prince Yuki." They said that they know that I wouldn't do anything like that. Momiji has grown up a little too, but he's still acts like a kid sometimes. He recently made a new friend. Momo and Hiro had visited me one day and Momiji came over too. Momo and Momiji got along very well and became friends since. I thought that this friendship was a great thing, but Hiro seems to be annoyed by it. Anyways, I talked to Haru and Rin every once in awhile, but I never talked to Kyo again. Haru said that he's still not over the whole thing and Rin said that he still has feelings for me, but I told them that I can't do anything about it now. It was just too late. Hiro, Rin, and Haru have been living with Kyo, by the way, for the past two months and they said that they'll be living there for awhile. The most important event now is the formal coming up in just a week. Two months ago, I was asked to it by both Kyo and Yuki, but I highly doubt that I will go with Kyo now. I guess as Yuki's pretend girlfriend, I should go with him, but I don't know if he has forgotten about it. It will be weird if I had to ask him about it. Oh, and Master and I haven't spoken since the day he told me that I won't have anymore buyers for awhile. I guess he felt that there's no point in seeing me if it wasn't about "business."

Anyways, today was Saturday. It was a beautiful day, clear skies and a warm breeze flowed in the air. Yuki called me this morning to invite me on a trip to the beach. Originally, he had intended only for us to go, but I asked if I could bring a friend who loved the beach. And Yuki being the nice guy that he is, agreed with it. I invited Momiji. However, when I invited him, he was with Momo and Hiro, so I invited them too. Yuki didn't mind. In fact, he seemed pretty happy to have them go with us. So Yuki, Momo, Hiro, Momiji, and I went to the beach together. I decided to bring Popcorn too.

Momiji and Momo were building a sand castle and Hiro were watching them in annoyance. Yuki, Popcorn, and I were playing catch with a stick. Oh by the way, Popcorn has grown quite a bit since the time I got him. He's gotten bigger. Anyways I threw the stick and Popcorn went running after it. After he retrieved it he ran back toward us. On the way, he ran over Momiji and Momo's sand castle and turned it into a sand mountain. Momo was disappointed, but Momiji just laughed. Yuki and I laughed too. Popcorn stopped there and licked Momo. Momo smiled again. Hiro was angry. He was covered in sand. Anyways, Momiji and Momo ended up playing with Popcorn in the water while Yuki and I watched from a distance.

"Are you having fun Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Yes!" I answered cheerfully.

There was an awkward silence before Yuki spoke again.

"Miss Honda, I have something to ask you," he said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Would you give me the pleasure of taking you to the formal next Saturday?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Oh!" I said surprised, "Of course! I'll love to go with you!"

I AM SO HAPPY! Yuki didn't forget. He asked me! Now I don't have to go alone anymore! Yes! I was very happy and excited, but I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Yuki, so I pretended to be as calm as possible.

He smiled happily. "I'm looking forward to it," he said, "I'm a little thirsty, how about you Miss Honda?"

"Oh, yes, I am too," I answered.

"I'll go get us something to drink then," he said as he got up.

"Thank you," I said.

He turned around and smiled. He walked up some stairs and disappeared behind some bushes. I checked to see if he was gone. When he was, I jumped up in joy.

"YES! HE ASKED ME! HE REMEMBERED TO ASK ME! I'M SO HAPPY!" I yelled loudly and happily as I jumped up and down.

I was still yelling happily when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped afraid because I think I knew who it was. I turned around slowly to find Yuki behind me. No! I was afraid that it'll be him. He smiled.

"I forgot my wallet," he said looking at it on the table.

I grabbed it and handed it to him. I blushed. My face must have been really red because I felt it burning. Yuki started to walk away as I sank back into my chair slowly dying of embarrassment. Then Yuki came back.

"Did you forget something else?" I asked.

"Yes, I forgot this," he answered. He pecked me on my left cheek and then smiled. "You're adorable when you're happy Miss 'I'm so happy'."

I blushed. I was even redder now. He walked away. He heard it all. How can I face him now? I was so embarrassed. I can't believe he saw me! I should go be a flamingo and bury my head in the sand! At least that way I can hide in shame peacefully.

Luckily, we left the beach a little early. We left around 2 and got home around 3. Momiji took Momo home and of course Hiro went with her. After Yuki dropped me off, he left.

**At home…**

When I got home, the first thing I did was took a shower. A maid had given Popcorn a bath too. When I came out, I found Mrs. Hamasaki on my bed petting Popcorn. She lifted her head to look at me.

"Yes Mrs. Hamasaki?" I asked.

"You're master said that he wants to see you," she said.

I was used to this line by now but this news came so unexpectedly that I was a little shocked. I went into that same dark room for the first time in two months. I knew what he was going to tell me. He was going to tell me that I've got a buyer. I was afraid to know who it was, but I figured it must have been Mister Kyo since it was him for the past year. I entered the room quietly.

"Kisa, have you missed me?" he asked almost immediately after I entered the room.

"Why have you summoned me?" I asked impatiently.

"Fine. If you really want to know so badly, I might as well tell you now to get it over with," he said, "You have a buyer. What's his name? Hm, I forgot. It seems like that Kyo has found some new fun elsewhere. He's given up on you Kisa."

I didn't reply to this. I kept quiet. My silence angered Master. He slapped me.

"Talk to me!" he demanded.

I kept quiet. I guess I was being stubborn about the whole thing because I was angry. I was angry at Master, but mostly at Mister Kyo. It felt like he has abandoned me like everyone else did before him. Master slapped me again.

"I said talk to me!" he repeated.

I was silent. He then grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb. His nails dug into my skin. I felt a sting that burned more and more as seconds went by. He pulled my face upward and then let go by throwing it back downward.

"Do what you please. You are to leave to see this buyer immediately," he said still angry.

I turned around and left. Mr. Hamasaki had a car ready outside. He drove me to a place just outside of the busy city. The car stopped at a gigantic traditional Japanese estate. For the first time, I was not blindfolded. A man at the door escorted me into the estate. He brought me to a huge open room. It was decorated with traditional Japanese furniture and ornaments. In the middle of the room, there was a table surrounded by red cushions. The room had an opening that led to a patio that overlooked an elegant outdoor garden. By the opening there was a small fountain of water where two white birds perched. The room was traditionally elegant. The escort left the room soon after and I was left there all alone. I walked out to the patio and stood there smelling the beautiful scent of the variety of flowers. I could hear the birds singing and I could feel the wind hugging my body. My mind was peaceful and quiet. I had forgotten about why I was there until I heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Honda," it called.

I turned around surprised by the fact that this buyer of mine knew my real name. I was even more surprised when I saw who it was. It was…Akito. I stood there paralyzed by shock. Akito noticed this and came over to revive me. He guided me to the table in the middle of the room and sat me down on one side, while he sat across from me on the other.

"Miss Honda, please don't be surprised," he said.

"Akito? How did you know about me and----" I paused.

Akito knew what I wanted to ask him. "Simple. I know your master," he answered.

"Really?" I replied in disbelief.

"Yes, I've known him for three years now. I've also known about you for a long time," he told me.

"Then why did you wait until now to confront me?" I asked.

"I guess you can say that I was waiting for the perfect time, but that is not why I brought you here to my home this evening," he answered.

"Why did you bring me here then?" I asked.

"I simply wanted some company tonight. You know, someone to waste time away with," he answered.

"What do you want to do with me?" I asked afraid to hear what I thought that he would say.

"It's going to be a long night. It you'll excuse me, I would like to change into something a little more comfortable," he said as he got up.

"Go ahead. Please, don't mind me," I replied.

He smiled and disappeared behind a slide door. I waited for about five minutes. Finally Akito returned. He now had a loose red and white kimono type outfit on. He looked so different. I stared at him.

"Is something wrong Miss Honda?" he asked.

"You look so…so different," I answered.

"Yes. I suppose I do. Would you like some tea or anything to eat perhaps?" he offered politely.

"Oh, no thank you," I answered.

"So where were we?" he asked.

"You were just about to tell me what you wanted me to do with you," I reminded him.

"Yes, I have something very important to ask you," he said.

"You have something to ask me?" I repeated confused because this was not what I had expected.

"Yes. Miss Honda, if I assumed correctly, you would be going to the formal with Yuki correct?" he asked.

"Well, I intend to go with him. Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, of course not, I was just going to ask you to the formal myself," he answered.

My eyes widen from surprise. "Me? Why me?" I asked uncontrollably.

"Simple, there's something very important that I'm supposed to tell you that night and I figured that it would be more convenient if you were my date," he said.

"I'm flattered that you chose me over all of the other girls at school, but I've promised Prince Yuki already and I---" I paused when Akito suddenly grabbed my right hand.

"Miss Honda, there is something that might change your mind," he said.

I didn't reply to this. Instead, Akito slowly pulled my hand to his chest. He lightly pulled the collar of his kimono off his shoulder to reveal bandages wrapped around his chest. I was a little surprised by this. Then he pulled my hand to his chest and slowly ran it downward on top of the bandages. To my surprise, I felt a bump under those bandages. I jerked my hand back and looked at Akito with widened eyes. He pulled his collar back to how it originally was.

"You're…you're…" I struggled to say before I was interrupted.

"A woman?" Akito finished for me, "Yes, Miss Honda, I am a woman. This world is filled with many surprises."

"Akito, does anyone know?" I asked suddenly.

"No. Well, not at school anyway," she answered casually.

"Does Kyo know?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't. Miss Honda, you are the first to know. I trust that you'll keep my secret," she said.

"Of course! This is really none of my business, Akito. Why did you decide to tell me?" I asked seeing no relevance.

"How would you know whether it does or does not Miss Honda?" she asked.

She was right. I don't know. I didn't say anything back.

"This world is filled with secrets Miss Honda," she continued, "You have yours and I have mine, but we are not the only people in this world with secrets. I can tell you today that even those dearest to you are hiding things from you. The ones that you've grown to trust and love have tricked you Miss Honda. You should've experience this once before haven't you?"

What was Akito talking about? The dearest people to me? Did she mean Kyo and Yuki? Anyways, I didn't reply.

"Hm? Have you forgotten that little incident you had while you were at Kyo's house?" she asked.

I was surprised. "How did you know?" I asked immediately.

"I know a lot of things Miss Honda. So you see, I have many answers that you can have if you're willing to allow me to have the pleasure of taking you to the formal next Saturday," she said.

I thought about this for a moment. I really wanted to know what this was all about, but I also really wanted to go to the formal with Yuki. Eventually, I decided that I wanted to know the truth more, so I said that I'll go with Akito.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but how am I suppose to tell Yuki?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll call him. In fact, I'll do so right now," she said as she got up, "Excuse me for a second Miss Honda."

Akito got up and disappeared behind the slide door again. When she was gone, I sat there thinking. What was going on? Who was Akito? Suddenly, it felt like everything and everyone were strangers to me. It felt like I didn't know anyone anymore. Akito was right. Everyone does have their own secrets and when the end comes, you might find out that the people you've known for years are complete strangers to you. You might think that you know who they are but you might find out something different. Just like how before I came here today, Akito was just another handsome male classmate of mine. Now, he was not only a she, but a she that obviously knows many things about me. To add to this, she's now my formal date. How unexpected and ironic is this?

Anyways, Akito returned with a smile on her face. She sat down across from me.

"He was fine with the idea. In fact, it didn't seem to bother him at all so you won't have to worry Miss Honda," she said once she had sat completely down.

"Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously in disbelief.

"Yes," she answered simply.

I was disappointed to hear this. It felt like Yuki too had abandoned me. I looked down at the table disappointedly. Akito noticed.

"No need to be disappointed Miss Honda," Akito said, "Well; I've accomplished what I need to do tonight so why don't you head home."

I looked up at her.

"I'll go get my car to take you home," she got up and walked toward the slide door.

Akito pulled it back lightly and poked her head out of the door. Almost instantly, a man in a suit came in.

"Come along now Miss Honda, let's get you home," Akito said.

She came along with me all the way home. I have to admit, it felt really awkward. When we got to my house, Akito exited the car first and then escorted me out. I smiled and she smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Miss Honda," Akito said.

"Of course," I answered, "Good bye Akito."

"Good bye Miss Honda," she replied.

Akito re-entered the car and it drove off. I walked into the front gate. On the way, I caught a glimpse of what turned out to be a dark figure behind that same window where I saw it the last time. It was Master. He disappeared once I reached the front doors.

When I got home, Mrs. Hamasaki said that I had a phone call from a person named Yuki. I called him back immediately. An excited feeling overcame me, but I don't why. I just knew that it was there. Fortunately, Yuki answered.

"Hello, Miss Honda?" he answered.

"Yes, hello, Prince Yuki, my housekeeper said that you called so I decided to call you back," I said, "I hope you're not busy."

"Of course not Miss Honda," he answered.

"Good. Did you have something to tell me?" I asked him hoping to remind him about why he called me.

"Oh yes. Akito called me to tell me that you've decided to go to the formal with him. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I answered simply.

"I see. I was just worried because you seemed to have changed your mind so suddenly," he said.

"Yeah, well, things happened. I'm sorry Prince Yuki," I said.

"Don't be Miss Honda. I understand. Although, it might be harder to explain to the people at school once they realize that I'm not going with you," he said in a joking tone.

"Why?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Well, wouldn't you find it odd if a boyfriend is going to the formal with someone other than his girlfriend?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but we're not really together," I reminded him.

"I know, but the school doesn't know this now do they?" he said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I said suddenly feeling like a complete idiot.

"Very well then Miss Honda, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Ok," I answered.

"Oh, I'll come get you tomorrow morning ok?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, sure, if it's no trouble," I answered.

"Of course not," he replied.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow morning," I said, "Good night Prince Yuki."

"Good night Miss Honda," he replied.

We both hanged up. Afterward, I returned to my room to find Popcorn on my bed and the TV on. An unfamiliar anime series was on. It was some anime about a swordsman and a loud girl with long black hair. They were in love. I sat down beside Popcorn and watched it with him. (Yes, this is weird, my dog is watching TV. He can be a little human like at times I guess.) During this episode, the swordsman purposed to her. He was so romantic. I cried suddenly as I began to think about Kyo. Popcorn immediately jumped off the bed and over to my desk and grabbed the tissue box on it. He brought it over to me. I smiled at him. He barked once loudly. I wiped away my tears and petted him on the head. He then jumped back onto the bed.

"Oh, Popcorn, you are such a smart dog," I said.

He licked me and barked again.

"I love you," I said and wrapped my arms around him.

He wagged his tail.

"I'm so confused right now, Popcorn. Can I tell you something?" I asked. (Yes, I'm talking to my dog. This is really weird, but oh wells, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who does this.)

He barked once again as he wagged his tail rapidly.

"I have so many things going on at once, that I don't know what to do first," I said.

Popcorn laid down beside me with his head rested on my lap. He's being such a great listener.

"I love Kyo, but he lied to me. I accidentally overheard his conversation with Haru and they were talking about me. They knew about me and who I really am. I didn't know what to do, but I know that I couldn't stand being with a person that lies to me. Then some fan club girls took a picture of a time when Prince Yuki was confessing to me about his love for me. He kissed me and they got a picture of us kissing. They showed it to Kyo. I could've denied it and told him the truth. He would've believed me too, but I didn't. I decided that that was the best way to break up with him. That way he'll hate me and lose his love for me," I confessed.

I gently brushed my hand through Popcorn's beautiful and shiny golden brown coat.

"And I was successful. He hasn't talked to me since. Then Prince Yuki and I pretended to be together to fool everyone, including Kyo. It was a great plan, except as I got to know Yuki, I find him more and more irresistible. And as he becomes more and more irresistible, I began to miss Kyo more. I couldn't help it. Yuki's irresistibility reminded me of Kyo's. I love everything about Kyo and everything about Yuki. With Kyo, I feel protected and safe, but with Yuki, I feel like…well, like a princess. He really knows how to make a girl feel special," I continued.

Popcorn barked once.

"You agree too don't you? Prince Yuki is really nice, but my heart is with Kyo. Now, I'm pretending to be together with Prince Yuki and I've broken Kyo's heart. Every fan club girl hates me. They all probably either want me dead or shipped to a deserted island somewhere---Well, there are those "Akito Fan Club" girls, and they probably don't hate me, at least not yet anyway. After the formal, they'll probably hate me too. Popcorn, I went to see Akito today and you can not guess what happened today," I continued.

Popcorn lifted his ears a little. I figured he was trying to be more attentive so I continued.

"Today, Akito told me that she was a woman! Well, actually she showed me that she was a woman but it's almost the same thing. I was so surprised! She said that she knew a lot of things about me and I think she is the one with all of the answers to my problems. But she said that she'll only tell me---" I paused once Popcorn got up suddenly.

Popcorn suddenly sat up surprising me. He looked at the door. I ignored this and continued.

"She said that she'll tell me everything if I would go to the formal with her. This sounds weird huh Popcorn? I'm going to the formal with a woman. Prince Yuki asked me before and I said yes to him first, but I changed my mind. I really wanted to go with Prince Yuki because I know that he would make that night unforgettable, but I _have_ to go with Akito. She's my last hope. I don't know how I'm going to face Prince Yuki tomorrow. Popcorn you should know him pretty well. Tell me what I should do," I said.

Popcorn then got up and stood on all four legs. He looked toward the door and barked loudly.

"What is it?" I asked.

Suddenly a huge thump noise came from outside. I ran to the door and jerked it open. By the time I got outside, I saw a figure run and turned into a hall. I also saw Mrs. Hamasaki frozen down the hall. I ran after that figure, but I lost it after a couple of turns. I head back to my room to find Mrs. Hamasaki walking toward me down the hallway.

"Mrs. Hamasaki are you alright? Did you see that person?" I asked.

"N…No, dear I didn't" she said nervously.

"But you were only about twenty feet from it," I said.

"Yes, but I'm getting old and my eyes are wasting away; I can't see as well anymore," she said.

"Oh," I said. I didn't believe her. She was obviously hiding something.

"Its late dear, you should go to sleep," she insisted.

"Yes, Mrs. Hamasaki. Good night," I replied.

"Good night dear," she replied.

I walked back into the room to find Popcorn still standing on my bed. The TV was still on and the anime was still on. It was another episode now. The swordsman was fighting a group of guys now. When I got to the bed, Popcorn sat down and wagged his tail. I petted him and tucked myself into the sheets. Popcorn crawled under the sheets beside me. We both watched the anime until we fell asleep.

"Kill me now or you'll regret it," said a guy that was wounded on the ground.

"I won't kill you," the swordsman said.

"If you don't kill me today, I'll keep coming back for you until I kill you!" yelled the wounded guy.

"My sword doesn't kill, it only protects," the swordsman said as he turned to walk away.

"You'll regret it!" the wounded guy yelled at the swordsman.

"I believe that I won't, but you will if you come for me after today, that I do," he said and disappeared into the darkness.

"BATTOSAI!" yelled the wounded man angrily.

The swordsman was greeted by that loud girl with long black hair. They greeted each other with a smile. He grabbed her hand and dragged her away. This reminded me a little of when Kyo use to grab me by my hand. I use to think that it was rude and scary, but now, I missed it. I missed how he used to tease me. I missed how he used to kiss me unexpectedly. I missed how he used to become annoyed by my stupidity. I missed how he used protect me from anyone that tried to hurt me. I missed how he used to hold me in his arms and told me that he loved me…I missed all of those things…But what I missed most…what I missed most was…Kyo…I missed Kyo….


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

AN: Please leave me reviews! Thank a bunches! Hehe…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its character, but I love Kyo to death! hugs

* * *

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" went my alarm clock.

I hit the snooze button and decided to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, before I was able to do so, Popcorn jumped onto the bed and started to lick me. I finally gave in and got up.

"You win Popcorn," I said sleepily.

Popcorn barked once before Mrs. Hamasaki came running into the room with my uniform and breakfast.

"Tohru, get up quickly! A handsome young man is waiting for you downstairs," she said.

"A handsome young man?" I repeated in a confused tone.

"Yes. He said his name is Yuki," she explained.

Suddenly I remembered that Yuki and I were supposed to go to school together today. I ran into the bathroom as quickly as possible and then came out within five minutes. I then ran over and grabbed my uniform. I took about two bites of my breakfast and ran out of the room. Popcorn ran out with me, leaving Mrs. Hamasaki behind slowly following us.

"Sorry Mrs. Hamasaki! I have to go. Bye!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

I was jogging down the stairs when I accidentally tripped and fell off the stairs. I flew into the air and landed on top of Yuki. I turned red. I got up quickly embarrassed. He too got up quickly.

"I'm so sorry Prince Yuki! I am very sorry! I really didn't mean to---" I paused when I noticed that Yuki was smiling at me.

"No need to apologize Miss Honda. I understand," he said.

I blushed. Popcorn came running down the stairs a minute or so afterward. He stopped between Yuki and me. Yuki kneeled down and petted him.

"Hello there Popcorn, have you been good to Miss Honda?" he asked Popcorn.

Popcorn barked twice as he wagged his tail rapidly.

"He's a great dog and a great listener too," I said.

Yuki looked up at me with a surprised expression on his face and then back down at Popcorn. "So I see Miss Honda have been telling you her secrets," he said to Popcorn.

I blushed. Yuki laughed. I blushed a deeper red. Yuki got up and held out his hand with his palm facing upward. I looked at it confused. Yuki noticed that I was confused, but all he did was look at his hand and then at me. He smiled sweetly. I then held out my hand and placed it in his open palm. He immediately closed his hand and held mine tightly. He smiled.

"Let's go now Miss Honda," he said.

We left the house as Popcorn and Mrs. Hamasaki watched from the door. Once the car drove off, I noticed that it wasn't headed to school. I became scared and nervous.

"Prince Yuki," I called.

"Yes Miss Honda?" he answered.

"Where are we going?" I asked concerned.

"It's a surprise," he answered with a reassuring smile.

"But then we'll be skipping school. I don't think it's such a good idea to skip school," I said.

"It's ok Miss Honda. I've already turned in notes for out absences yesterday," he said.

My eyes widened. "You what?" I said in disbelief.

Yuki laughed slightly. "Don't worry Miss Honda. I promise you it'll be worth it," he said.

I sighed a bit nervously. I was excited to know where he was taking me, but I was also afraid. I sat quietly in the car beside Yuki for the rest of the ride. The car drove out of the city and into the country side. When the car finally stopped, Yuki opened the door and led me out of the car. The first thing I saw was the beautiful blue lake. We were on a hill that over looked a gigantic and clear lake. Behind us, there was a huge house with a balcony that too over looked the lake. It was beautiful, that place. It was truly amazing. The lake was surrounded by miles of beaches and these beaches were surrounded by a dense forest. As I admired the magnificent view, Yuki and the chauffeur talked. When I turned my attention back to Yuki the chauffeur was already in the car. He drove off down the hill and out of site.

"Prince Yuki, where are we?" I asked.

"We are at my home," he answered simply.

"Your home? But I thought that you live in a…well, I guess I thought that a wealthy person like you would live in a---" I was interrupted.

"A mansion?" he finished for me, "I do, but this is my home away from home. Besides, don't you think that this place is a lot more calming than the city?"

"Yes, it's great!" I said excitedly.

"Good," he said softly.

"Hm?" I replied confused.

"Come with my Miss Honda, there's something that I want to show you," Yuki said as he guided me to the house.

The two gigantic front doors opened to reveal a huge, bright, and open room. The room was furnished in a modern but simple way. The first thing that I saw was a huge white piano that was in one corner of the room. It was beautiful. The second thing that I noticed was the roof. The roof above the room was made of glass which allowed us to see the clear sky. To the left of the room, there was a spiral staircase that wrapped loosely around a huge circular fish tank that stretched from the ground to the roof. There must have been at least a hundred different kind of fish that lived in that tank. The stair rails were glass and so was the wall that separated the room from the other room behind it. Yuki guided me pass the first room and into the next one. The second room was similar to the first one except it was smaller. The second room had two walls that were made of glass. One wall was the one that separated the first room from the second. There other one was a wall that allowed us to see the gardens outside. I stood there and stared at the gardens. There was a huge vegetable garden and a flower garden too. Yuki then led me outside.

"So what do you think Miss Honda?" he asked.

"It's amazing Prince Yuki. Did you grow all of this?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, I guess you can say that gardening is a hobby of mine," Yuki replied with a smile.

"I wish I could grow so many things!" I said happily.

"It's really not that hard," Yuki replied.

I looked down at the ground embarrassed. "Actually, Prince Yuki, everything that I touch dies," I said shamefully.

Yuki laughed. "I'm sure that's not true," he said.

I didn't reply to this.

"Come with me Miss Honda, you can help me plant something new," Yuki said.

We walked over to an empty corner of the vegetable garden. Yuki kneeled down and I did the same beside him.

"What are you planning to plant here Prince Yuki?" I asked curiously.

Yuki turned around and grabbed a few bags of seeds. "Strawberries," he answered.

"Really? I love strawberries!" I said excitedly.

"I thought you might," he replied with a gentle smile.

"Hm? How did you know that I liked strawberries?" I asked.

"Well, I figured it out," he answered as he tore the bags of seeds open.

"How?" I asked.

"It's a secret," he said and handed me a bag of seeds.

"Oh no Prince Yuki, I can't plant these! They will not live," I said frantically.

"I'm sure that they will. Here, let me help you," Yuki said.

He held my two hands between his and slowly poured some seeds into my left palm. Then he grabbed a small gardening shovel and dug a hole. Next, he guided my hands to the hole, where I poured the seeds in.

"There you go," he said as he filled the hole with dirt.

I looked at him and smiled. Yuki is such a sweet guy. He got up and poured some water on the dirt. I too got up.

"Now that that's done, let's go do something else," he said suddenly.

"Hm? What can we do out here?" I asked.

"Lots, Miss Honda. Why don't we go down to the lake for a swim?" he suggested.

"But…I…but I don't have a swimsuit with me," I said nervously.

"Don't worry Miss Honda. I've picked out a suit for you already," he said.

I was surprised. "You have?" I asked.

"Yes, I've placed it in your room," he said.

"My room?" I repeated confused.

"Yes, I had a room prepared for you upstairs," he said.

"But why? I thought that we'll be leaving by tonight," I said.

"My chauffeur will not be back until tomorrow morning," he said.

Suddenly, fear overcame my body. I froze. I'm trapped in a foreign place alone with Prince Yuki and we're going to spend the night together in the same house? How can this be happening? What will he do to me? OH NO! I was obviously very scared because I didn't know what Yuki was planning to do all night. Yuki noticed this and decided to reassure me that everything will be ok.

"Miss Honda, I know that this must be a bit frightening, but I promise that you'll be safe here," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh! I wasn't afraid…I mean, I was a little...but of course I trust you…and I…well, I know that you're not a…well….I hope that you're not a…you know….one of those people….I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway…but its just that I'm a girl…and you know…you're a…" I began to blabber.

Before I was able to finish, Yuki had kissed me on the forehead. "I understand. I promise you that everything will be ok. I would never do anything to hurt you," he said.

I blushed. That was completely unexpected. Anyways, Yuki led me back into the house and upstairs. After he escorted me to my room, he left to his. I walked slowly into the room. It was the room with the balcony that overlooked the lake. There was a queen size bed by the opening to the balcony. It was covered with pink silk bedding. I laid down on it; it was so comfortable. A canopy hung over the bed. The canopy had tiny stars that sparkled when light would reflect from them. I was rolling around on the bed when suddenly something shiny caught my eyes. I looked. It was a beautiful gown that was hanging on the wall right beside a mirror above a table. I walked over to it. It was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was a pink tube top dress with layers of lace with glitter detail layered on top of each other. At the waist area, to the left, there was bow that was made of shiny pink material. Its strings hanged from the waist to half way down the dress. Under the lace material, there was a layer that is made of the same material as the bow. I ran my right hand down the top of the dress. It was my dream dress. If only I could wear this to the formal.

As my eyes traveled downward, I saw a pair of shoes that matched the dress perfectly. They were open-toed strappie heels that was a glittery pink, just like the dress. I held one heel in each one of my hands and examined them. While I did so, I noticed something else that was on the table in front of me. I set the shoes on the table and sat down on the chair in front of it. There was a silver box that had a huge pink bow tied around it. I gently pulled off the pink bow and opened the box. To my surprise, it was a beautiful silver necklace with pink diamonds. There was a pair of matching earrings too. It was so beautiful! I took the necklace and held it against my neck.

"If only I could wear this to the formal," I thought to myself.

Then Yuki knocked on the door.

"Miss Honda, are you ready?" he asked.

OH NO! I forgot why I was in the room in the first place. I quickly placed the necklace back in the box and closed it. I then placed the shoes back where I found them and examined the room for the swimsuit that Yuki had talked about earlier. I found it hanging on the bed. I snatched it and began to undress.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" Yuki asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes Prince Yuki, I'm fine. I'll be out there in a second," I said.

"Take your time," he replied, "I'll wait for you downstairs, Miss Honda."

"Ok," I replied as I struggled to get into the suit.

It was a light blue two-piece swimsuit. It was simple, just the way I liked it. There was a matching flower attached to the hanger that the suit was originally on. I tied up my hair into a ponytail and pin the flower into my hair on the right side. I looked at myself in the mirror. The flower really completed the whole outfit. I would've preferred to wear simple suits like this one with one or two accessories as well. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that Yuki and I have known each other for years. He seems to know me so well. Anyways, I grabbed the matching cloth that was on the bed and wrapped it around me. Then I grabbed a towel and exited the room. When I got downstairs, I saw Yuki sitting on the couch reading something.

"Prince Yuki?" I called.

He looked up. "You look great and exactly how I pictured you'll look," he said with a smile, "Do you like it Miss Honda?"

"Yes, I love it! Thank you Prince Yuki," I said.

He smiled. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered simply.

Yuki and I walked down the hill toward the lake and the beach. Once we got there, Yuki set out a blanket and an umbrella. Then he set everything else that he had on the blanket. I watched him from the side. He then sat down onto the blanket and gestured for me to do the same. I set my towel down onto the blanket and then sat down beside him under the shade of the umbrella.

"The view is amazing!" I said.

"The water is even better. Would you like to go for a swim, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

I smiled. "Sure, that sounds fun!" I answered.

Yuki then got up and walked out of the shade of the umbrella. He stepped into the sun and then pulled off the white shirt that he had on to reveal his well built chest. I stared at him stupidly. He turned his head slightly to find me staring at him. I immediately turned my whole body to face the other way. I blushed.

"I'm…I'm so…so sorry…I didn't mean to…to stare. I'm very---" I paused when I felt his hand on my left shoulder.

I turned my head to find him in the shade again. I looked up at him. He smiled.

"Miss Honda, its ok. I don't mind at all," he assured me.

I smiled nervously as I turned the rest of my body back around.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Um…sure…but I'm going to need a second," I said.

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the water," Yuki said. Then he turned and walked toward the water.

I watched him head toward the water. Then I caught glimpse of the sun block lotion beside me. Oh no, Prince Yuki had forgotten to put it on. It's dangerous to not have it on! I called to him.

"Prince Yuki!" I called.

He paused and turned around. "Yes Miss Honda?" he replied.

I held up the bottle of lotion and smiled. He smiled back and headed back toward me. When he got back he sat down beside me.

"I almost forgot, thank you Miss Honda," he said. He poured some onto his left palm and began to apply it to his bare upper body.

Every once in a while he would look at me and smile. I too would smile back at him. Then a few minutes later, he began to apply it to his back, but he seemed to be struggling a bit. I grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted some onto my left palm.

"Here, let me help you Prince Yuki," I said.

"Are you sure Miss Honda? Won't it be a little awkward for you?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'll be ok. Don't worry Prince Yuki. It's the least I can do for you for bringing me here to this magnificent place," I replied with a big smile on my face.

He smiled. I began to apply lotion to his back. I started on the bottom of his back and then slowly made my way up to his shoulders. As I massaged the lotion onto his shoulders, Yuki suddenly grabbed my hands with his. I stopped. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you Miss Honda," he said suddenly.

"Oh…no need to thank me," I replied nervously.

Yuki smiled. "And you Miss Honda? Would you like me to help you?" he asked.

"Oh! If its not any trouble…I mean…if you don't mind," I blabbered nervously.

"Of course not," he said as he rubbed lotion onto my back.

Yuki's touch was gentle and soothing. Anyways, we then walked to the water together. Yuki entered it first. I froze when I felt how cold it was through my feet. Yuki noticed this and came out.

"Is something wrong Miss Honda?" he asked.

"The water is so cold," I answered.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it once you're in it," he said.

"But---" before I was able to finish, Yuki had picked me up and held my body on top of his two arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck scared half to death. Yuki smiled at me as I look at the water completely horrified. As we got deeper into the lake, the water raised and eventually it touched my back. It was cold.

"Ah!" I yelled uncontrollably.

"You'll be alright Miss Honda," Yuki assure me.

I relaxed a little as he let go of me and exposed more and more of my body to the water. Eventually my whole body was in the water. It was freezing at first, but eventually I got use to it. Yuki and I spent the whole afternoon there. We swam for about five hours before we finally decided to come out. Afterward, we sat on the beach and talked as we dried up. We sat there for another two hours or so. It was now around six o'clock.

"So are you having fun Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Yes! I'm having a lot of fun, thank you," I answered.

"Do you regret coming here?" he asked.

"No, not at all," I answered with a huge smile.

There was an awkward silence. Then my stomach growled loudly.

"Haha. Miss Honda, are you hungry?" Yuki asked.

I blushed. "Um…" I replied.

"Why don't we get cleaned up and have dinner together?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I said suddenly.

Yuki smiled and helped me up. After we grabbed everything, we started toward the house.

"Miss Honda, I have an outfit for you to wear after you get cleaned up. It should be in your closet. You can wear that instead of your uniform," Yuki said just before we both separated.

I returned to my room and looked in the closet. There was a summer dress with spaghetti straps hanging there, so I grabbed it and went to take a shower. When I came back downstairs, Yuki was in the kitchen. The kitchen was right beside the second room and it too had a glass wall that allowed you to see the garden outside. I walked into the kitchen to find Yuki examining his refrigerator.

"Prince Yuki?" I called.

"Miss Honda!" he said loudly as he turned around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well," he said as he stepped aside to reveal an almost empty fridge, "We don't have much that I can make."

I examine the fridge to find more than enough ingredients to make dinner for two. "What do you mean? There's more than enough for the two of us," I said.

"Well, cooking is not something that I'm very good at," Yuki said shamefully, "And I have no idea how to make anything in here."

I giggled. "Oh Prince Yuki, I'm here. I'll make dinner," I said.

"But you're my guest," he said.

"Don't worry, I don't mind," I said as I began to take things out of the fridge, "Do you have any leeks?"

"Yes, I have some in the garden that's ready to be picked," Yuki said.

I smiled. I made dinner that evening and we both enjoyed it over an interesting conversation. After dinner, Yuki and I did the dishes together. While doing the dishes, we continued to talk to each other about random things.

"Miss Honda, I have a surprise for you," Yuki said suddenly.

"A surprise?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes, do you remember seeing a dress in your room?" he asked.

"Oh yes, that dress is amazing. It's very beautiful. If only I could wear that to the formal, it would be perfect," I answered.

"So you like it?" he said.

"Yes, I love it. Why?" I asked.

"Because, if it's no trouble I would like you wear it tonight for my surprise," he said.

I jumped a little from shock. "That dress is for me?" I asked.

"Of course, I had it made just for you," he replied.

"Oh Prince Yuki, you shouldn't have!" I said.

"But I wanted to," he said.

I couldn't say anything back to this. After the dishes I headed upstairs to change into the dress. I slipped it on along with the matching shoes and the jewelry. I also found a huge glittery flower that matches the dress that I didn't notice before. I curled my hair and pinned the right side back with the flower. I examined myself in the mirror. I've never seen myself so beautiful before. I could've never imagined myself like this before. I looked like a princess. I felt like a princess. I gathered up my thoughts and exited the room. As I slowly made my way down the stairs, I heard the piano. I looked down. Yuki was in a tux and he was playing the piano. He then looked up at me as he played and smiled. I smiled back. At that moment, Yuki was so attractive. Once I reached the bottom floor I walked over toward Yuki. He stopped playing and came to me. He then held my hands, on in each of his. He looked at me in the eye.

"Miss Honda, you look great," he said.

I blushed. "Thank you. I really love this dress," I said.

"I had it made for you a few weeks ago. I had originally planned for you to wear it to the formal, but since you can no longer go with me, I decided to have our own little formal," Yuki said.

My eyes widened.

"And I hope that you'll give me the pleasure of being able to do so tonight. Just you and me," he said.

I blushed and looked down at the ground. Suddenly I heard the piano again. I looked. There was a man in a tux playing it.

"Shall we dance?" Yuki asked politely.

I smiled and nodded. Yuki held my right in his left hand and placed his right arm around my waist. I rested my left hand on his shoulder as he guided me. Together we gently moved to the music. As we danced away, I looked up. I could see the moon and the stars through the glass roof. We were dancing under the stars. I then turned my attention back to Yuki. He smiled.

"Miss Honda, you're really beautiful. I wish I could make this moment last forever," he said suddenly.

"Prince…Prince Yuki," I replied softly.

"Remember when I told you that I loved you?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"I still do. I had thought that I could change your mind about Kyo, but for the past two months, I noticed things Miss Honda. I know that no matter what I do your heart will always be with Kyo. This is a fact and it will not change no matter how much I would like it to. Even so, I am very happy Miss Honda," Yuki said.

"Why?" I asked softly and guiltily.

"I'm happy because we were able to spend a whole day together," Yuki explained, "And even if you're not with me in the future, my memories from today will always be with me forever."

"Prince Yuki…why? Why are you doing this? Doesn't it hurt?" I asked sadly.

"Honestly Miss Honda, I don't know why. I guess love can make people do unexplainable things," he said.

I paused from the dancing and let go of Yuki. The pianist continued to play. We both stood there silently. Then I began to cry.

"Miss Honda, why are you crying?" Yuki asked concerned.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck area. I rested my right cheek on his chest and I sobbed. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his right cheek on my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I love you first? Why am I still in love with Kyo when you're the one that truly cares about me? Why am I so stupid?" I cried loudly.

Yuki held me even tighter. "It's ok. Don't cry, I like it better when you're smiling," he whispered.

I looked up at him with my watery eyes while my arms were still around his neck. He looked down at me. Then he wiped away my tears with his thumbs. I looked at him for a few second. Then, I don't know what came over me, but I reached up and kiss him on the lip. We shared a long and passionate kiss. Afterward, I rested my head back onto his chest as we glided to the music.

"I love you…Tohru," Yuki said softly.

"I love you too…Yuki," I replied.

We danced the night away. Yuki held me tightly in his arms as we slowly glided to the music from the piano. Suddenly, I knew that he was a person that I can depend on and he is someone that will love me forever. Being in his arms, I felt special. I closed my eyes as tiny streams of tears ran down my face and onto Yuki's tux. I knew that I have fallen for Yuki. From this day on, Yuki and I were officially bound together forever.Destiny has boundus together.Yuki brushed his fingers through my hair and then lightly rested his head on mine…I know I loved Kyo before, but at this moment…all I loved…all I loved was Yuki…Kyo no longer existed….At this moment, I loved Yuki…only Yuki…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

AN: Hey everyone! It's annoying little me again…hehe… Whelps, someone asked if this story is still a Kyo and Tohru fic. Honestly, I don't know. It might be…or it might not. Originally I intended for it to be a KyoxTohru story, but as I proceeded…I had a few change of minds. We'll see how it ends. At the moment, I'm just experimenting with the two pairings…I've received emails on how some prefer Yuki while others emailed me telling me how they preferred Kyo. Some even said that they really didn't care. So yup. I personally think that they each have their own good and bad characteristics, so it's hard to choose. But I promise you all that when the "truth" is revealed, Tohru would make her decision between the two. So please be patient. Oh and the ever popular line, Please leave reviews! Thanks! Oh yeah, for those of you who haven't caught on to Tohru's school schedule yet, here it is:

Tohru's School Schedule

Period 1: Literature with Mr. Shigure

Period 2: Health with Mr. Hatori Sohma

Period 3: Science with Miss Ritsu Sohma

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: History with Mr. "King" Ayame

Period 6: P.E. with Mr. Kazuma

Period 7: Math with Mr. Kureno S.

(I haven't really talked about the last two periods…sorry…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters…hehe…

* * *

**The Next Day…at school…**

Both Yuki and I left for school the next morning from that house. When we arrived at school, Yuki and I split up and went in different directions. I wandered the school looking for my friends. When I found them, Uo was being held back by Hana. She looked like she was going to fight those girls that were standing in a group in front of her.

"Uo! Hana!" I called as I ran toward them, "What's going on?"

Everyone looked at me.

"Oh look, it's the little tramp," a girl with short curly blonde hair said.

I recognized them; they were the five top members of the Yuki Fan Club.

"WHY YOU LITTLE WANNA-BE BARBIE DOLL! I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR LIMBS OFF AND BURN YOUR BODY UNTIL YOU TURN TO ASH!" yelled Uo angrily as Hana struggled to hold her back.

I was frightened. I haven't seen Uo this angry before.

"Hana, what's going on?" I asked.

"Tohru, please help me," she said.

I ran over and held Uo's other arm. Uo looked at me.

"Let go, I'm fine," Uo said.

"I can't, if I do you'll get into a fight and then you'll get in trouble," I replied.

"Fine, I promise I won't set them on fire. Now can you let go of me?" Uo asked.

I let go, but Hana held on.

"Hana, let go! I already said that I won't set them on fire," Uo said to Hana.

"No," Hana said simply.

Uo was angry. She struggled to get loose.

"Hana, maybe you should let go of Uo. She promised," I said.

"Yes, Tohru, but once I do let go of her, she's going to shave their heads and eyebrows and then dip their bald heads in radioactive waste. So you see, I can not let her do such a thing," Hana explained.

"DID YOU READ MY MIND AGAIN? HANA YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO RESPECT BOUNDARIES YOU KNOW THAT! LET GO! I'M GOING TO SCRAMBLE 'EM!" yelled Uo angrily.

"Why is Uo so angry?" I asked Hana as she continued to hold Uo back.

"THEY SPREADED A RUMOR ABOUT YOU YESTERDAY WHEN THAT PRINCE YUKI AND YOU WEREN'T HERE!" yelled Uo.

"What?" I said confused.

"THEY SAID NASTY THINGS ABOUT YOU AND I'M GOING TO KILL THEM! HANA, LET GO!" Uo yelled. She's still struggling.

"Is this true Hana?" I asked.

She didn't answer me. It must have been true. Wait, what did they say? I turned my attention to the girl with brownish red hair when I heard her speak.

"Yes, we did, so what are you going to do about it? Fight us? Ha! Look at you, you can't even reach us," she said.

"OH YEAH!" yelled Uo now struggling even harder.

"HA! Look at you. You're just a vicious dog that can't bite because she's chained up. Don't make me laugh, you'll never be able to take us on yankee," she said.

Hana loosened her grip on Uo's arm. "That's a bit harsh don't you think?" asked Hana suddenly. She looked at them and a creepy glow in her eyes paralyzed them. "By insulting my friends, you are insulting me and you know what happens to those who insult me?" Hana asked.

I have to admit, both Uo and Hana scared me. The girls didn't say a word.

"…I will punish them…" Hana said in a frightening tone.

"You think you can scare us? I don't think so. Girls, go get them!" she ordered.

The girls came charging at us. Uo ran up front and punch the blonde girl in the face. Then she punched another one with long black curly hair in the stomach. Those two girls ran off crying. One ran off with a bleeding nose. Another girl with freckles tried to tackle Hana, but for some odd reason, before she even reached her, she ran away crying as well. There were only two left now, the girl with the brownish red hair and a girl with very short black hair. They both charged toward Hana and Uo. Uo grabbed the brown haired girl that was coming toward her and held her in a head lock. The one that went for Hana fainted approximately five feet from her once they made eye contact. I watched in fear.

"APOLOGIZE NOW OR I'LL TWIST YOUR HEAD OFF!" yelled Uo angrily.

"She's the one that should apologize to us. She spoiled our beloved Prince Yuki," the girl said.

"WHY YOU SON OF BIT---" Uo was about to karate chop her, but she paused when I interrupted her.

"What is this all about? Why are you guys fighting?" I asked scared.

"Why don't you ask her?" Uo said. She jerked the girls head a little.

The girl didn't reply. Hana walked forward.

"Everyone in school is talking about how the Prince and you spent the night together last night," Hana said.

"What?" I replied.

"THEY THINK THAT THAT PRINCE YUKI AND YOU SLEPT WITH EACH OTHER YOU IDIOT!" yelled Uo angrily. She still had the girl in a head lock.

"WHAT!" I jumped, "But I didn't…I mean why would they think that?"

"Um, Tohru, you two were both absent yesterday and you two are together. Plus, someone said that they saw you two enter a house together and left together this morning," Hana explained.

"Yes, but I didn't do _that _with him!" I said.

"We believe you, but it's hard to convince the rest of the school," Hana said.

"IT'S THEIR FAULT!" Uo yelled looking at the girl pinned by her arm, "THEY SPREADED THE RUMOR!"

"RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!" went the morning bell.

"We should get to class Uo," Hana said, "Beside, that girl has passed out five minutes ago. You can let her go now."

Uo examined the girl under her arm. She was passed out. Uo dropped the lifeless body on the ground and got up. She began to dust herself off.

"Hana, you and Tohru go to class first. I'll catch up later. I have to clean this mess up," Uo said.

"But what are you--" I feared what Uo was going to do.

Hana pulled me away. "She's just going to leave the two under a tree in the shade so the sun won't fry them. She's not really going to shave their heads and dip them in radioactive waste. Don't worry," Hana said.

"DAMN YOU HANA! STOP READING MY MIND!" Uo yelled toward us.

"Yes, yes, Uo. Just put them there and go to class," Hana said almost teasingly.

**In first period: Literature…**

When Uo, Hana, and I entered the classroom, everyone was pointing and talking about us, but mostly me. I looked down as Hana walked me over to my desk. I sat down. Moments later, Mr. Shigure entered the room.

"Good morning! How are my beloved beauties?" Mr. Shigure asked.

"Good morning Mr. Shigure!" all of the girls in the class said in unison.

"Oh yeah, how are my _other _students?" he asked.

The boys were all silent.

"I guess they're all not here today. Moving on, let me call roll," Mr. Shigure began, "Miki Hotama... Kari Yamamoto… Tai Seto… Misa Takiata…Arisa Uotani… Tohru Honda?"

"Here," I said.

Mr. Shigure looked at me and smiled. "I see our beloved Tohru is back. Did you have a good day off?" he asked.

"Um…yes, I had a great time," I answered.

"But of course you did, seeing that my beloved flower has been de-flowered yesterday. But I have to say, I would've been a better choice to do so," Mr. Shigure joked, "I just don't understand teenage girls anymore. They use to love older men!" He sighed as the whole classed laughed at me.

"She's a tramp!" yelled a girl.

"Oh now now, Miss Hotama, such comments should be kept to yourself," Mr. Shigure said, "Beside, you shouldn't blame Miss Honda. That perverted teenage boy tricked her into it, didn't he Miss Honda? Those teenage hormones can really get the best of you. I had my days." Mr. Shigure joked as the class laughed with him.

I was angry. Why are people so evil? I didn't do anything like _that _but they all assumed that I did. I hate it! I hate them all. I can't take this!

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH YUKI! STOP IT!" I got up and yelled suddenly.

"You're a liar! You just called him Yuki! Didn't you use to refer to him as 'Prince Yuki' before? You see, their relationship has _deepened_," yelled someone.

"Yeah," added another.

I looked around, everyone was laughing at me except for Uo, Hana, and Akito. Everyone had thought that I was kidding.

"So Honda, when can you come over? How about tonight? I'm free _all _night," said a guy in the front roll teasingly.

Uo threw a book at him. It hit him on the head. "SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE BEFORE I SHRED YOU TO PIECES!" yelled Uo.

Hana came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Its ok Tohru, these people are jerks. Just ignore them," she said.

"Settle down now class, this is getting to out of hand," Mr. Shigure said. He noticed that I was teary-eyed.

Everyone ignored him. They continued to point and laugh at me. Uo threatened them but it didn't work. I couldn't take it. I thought that I could, but I didn't have the strength to stay in that room with _those _people, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran out of the classroom and into hall. Eventually, I ran out of the school building. I ran into the fields and the trees. I ran. Then, I stopped when I couldn't run anymore. I dropped to the ground behind a tree where no could find me. Hana and Uo probably came after me, but of course they didn't find me. I sat under that tree and sobbed. Why are they doing this? I didn't do anything with Yuki. They're so evil! Maybe loving Yuki was a mistake. Maybe just maybe…I continued to sob. I sat with my back against the tree and my leg bent in front of my chest. I rested my folded arms on my knees and buried my head into them as I continued to sob.

"Why are you crying?" I heard a familiar voice ask suddenly.

I looked up. It was the last person that I would've expected to find me here. It was Kyo. He kneeled down in front of me. He looked at me with a caring expression on his face.

"Did he do something to you?" he asked as if he knew something.

He must have heard the rumor and he must have been referring to Yuki. I continued to cry, but I was looking at him in the eye.

"So it's true?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. Even he believed the rumor. What an idiot.

"You wouldn't do it. Did he force you to do it?" he asked.

I didn't want to reply to this. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks. I just looked at him with my sad and wet eyes thinking, "Kyo, you are such an idiot." Then, he grabbed my right arm and pulled my entire body to his. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I should've never let you go," Kyo said, "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

My body was still in his arms. I couldn't budge. Tears continued to make their way down my red cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Tohru. I need you. I don't know who I am without you. I love you with all of my heart. Come back to me and let me protect you," he said sadly.

I thought, "If only he had told me this before this Monday. Unfortunately, it's too late now."

I gently pulled his body away from mine. He looked at me surprised. Our bodies were completely apart now.

"Unfortunately, Kyo, it's too late now," I said simply.

"No, Tohru, if it's about _that _I really don't mind. I love you that's all that matters," he said.

"You don't understand---" I was interrupted.

"Tohru, I won't let anyone hurt you from now on. Trust me," Kyo said.

"Kyo, I love Yuki now," I said bluntly.

His eyes widened a little. "You…you love that bastard?" he asked almost angrily in disbelief.

"Yuki is a great person Kyo," I said.

"Tohru, listen to me, he's not a good person," Kyo said.

"It doesn't matter anymore Kyo. Even if he wasn't, I can't love you anymore," I replied.

Kyo got up angrily and kicked a nearby tree. "That bastard, what has he done to you?" he asked angrily.

"He showed me what real love is," I answered simply.

Kyo looked down at me with his widened eyes. "He what? He doesn't have a heart! How can he know what love is?" he replied.

"Kyo, please stop this," I begged.

He kneeled down again in front of me. "If he's so great than why are you crying for him?" he asked.

Before I could answer him, I heard a twig snap. I look to my right. Yuki came out from behind a near by tree. After him, Haru and Rin appeared as well. They must have been there for quite a while. Yuki came over to me and kneeled down beside me. Kyo got up and stood beside Haru and Rin.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Yuki asked as he examined me.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm fine, really," I said.

A sigh of relief came out of Yuki. Then he picked me up with his two arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck area.

"You injured you right knee. It's bleeding. Let's get you to the nurse before it gets infected," Yuki said with a smile.

I looked at my right knee. I did injure it. I didn't even notice. Yuki is a lot more careful than I am. I'm actually a pretty forgetful and clumsy person.

"Oh, I didn't see that there," I said.

"I figured that you didn't. You can be quite careless at times Tohru," Yuki said with a smile.

As we began to leave, Kyo halted us. "When did you two become so close?" he asked softly.

I was confused. Yuki seemed to comprehend what Kyo was talking about though.

"Kyo, what are you talking about?" asked Rin.

"Tohru…he called her Tohru. That bastard always called her 'Miss Honda' until today," Kyo said.

"The fool actually noticed something for once," Yuki replied.

"SHUT UP!" yell Kyo.

"Besides, isn't it normal for me to call her by her first name considering the fact that she is now _my women,_" Yuki added.

"Whoa, pretty boy over there's got game," Haru said jokingly.

Yuki smiled. I was still confused, because I didn't understand why Yuki was doing this. It isn't like him at all.

"He's got a perverted mind, that's what he got," Kyo said.

"That coming from a person that doesn't even _have _a brain, how ridiculous," Yuki said.

Kyo was angry now. Haru found it entertaining. Rin was concerned about where this was going. I was afraid of both Kyo and Yuki. Yuki set me down by a tree.

"Stay here Tohru. This is only going to take a second," Yuki said with an assuring smile.

I nodded. Before I knew it, Kyo swung a punch at Yuki. Yuki dodged it. Then Yuki tried to kick Kyo. He also dodged it. The two were fighting again. Yuki then punched Kyo out of the blue and knocked him into the air. Kyo flew up toward a branch of a tree. He landed safely on that branch like a cat would if it were to fall. Then he jumped and land in a cat like stance on the ground.

"Like the cat that has nine lives," Yuki said.

"And you're as sneaky as a rat," Kyo said, "Too bad, that won't do you any good anymore."

"And you're just about out of lives stupid cat," Yuki said.

Kyo swung another punch that missed. The two alternated between offense and defense. I hated the fighting. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My knee refused to work.

"Haru, shouldn't you do something?" Rin asked concerned.

"No. I'll let them settle this one on their own. This is what they both need right now," Haru said.

"Haru, go do something now!" demanded Rin.

Haru ignored her. I continued to watch in fear. Then both Kyo and Yuki stopped. They stood facing each other in a distance. They were as still as statues. Suddenly small streams of blood made its way out of Yuki's mouth. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Yuki, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Its just a little scratch to me," he replied with a gentle smile.

Then, Kyo spitted a small amount of blood out of his mouth as well. I looked at him. Yuki noticed this too.

"I see the cat is just as weak," Yuki said.

"And yet, he'll still win!" Kyo said as he swung another punch at Yuki.

It hit Yuki on the chest. However, right when Kyo hit him, he had also hit Kyo with a kick in the stomach. Both of them flew backward. Yuki stood still in front of me with his right hand on his chest. Kyo stood facing him with his fist up and legs open. They looked like they were going to fight until one of them died. I couldn't watch this. It was too horrible. I turned my head and closed my eyes. Soon they were both badly injured. They had cuts and bruises all over. I didn't get why they were fighting. It was as if they had millions of years of history and hatred that had just been released a few moments ago.

As they fought Haru looked at me. "You are something else, Miss Tohru," he said.

"What do you mean Haru?" I asked.

"This bloody battle was started by you," he said.

My eyes widened.

"Is this true?" I asked Rin.

She couldn't answer me. She just turned her head and looked downward. I knew that it was true. I didn't know what I did, but I decided that if it was because of me, I should be the one to stop them. Without hesitating I gathered up my strength and ran between the two. Right when I ran up to them, they were both swinging a punch. I ran up and I was facing Kyo. He punched me in the stomach. As his punch dug into my body, I looked at him eye to eye. His eyes told me that he was sorry and that he didn't mean to hurt me. I know he tried to stop his attack, but he just couldn't do it in time. I don't blame him. Just the same with Yuki, he too punched me, but he punched me on my lower back. I know that Yuki also tried, but he just couldn't stop it in time. Their punches were strong.

Afterward I fell to the ground. I was on my knees and two hands staring at the ground. Then I saw a huge amount of my blood on the green grass. It poured like water out of my mouth. I was instantly paralyzed, literally. I couldn't move. Eventually my arms and legs lost all of their strength. I fell flat to the ground. My body lay on the soft grass like a dead corpse, motionless and lifeless. The blood got all over my uniform and eventually it got over Yuki and Kyo's too. They both ran and picked up my paralyze body off of the ground. They both held onto my bloody body. Yuki held my left side and he held my left hand tightly in his. Kyo held my right side and he also held my right hand in is tightly. Haru and Rin stood in front of us.

"Tohru! Talk to me, are you alright?" Yuki asked frantically.

"Tohru! I'm sorry," said Kyo also frantically.

I smiled with what's left of my strength. "I'm…I'm very hap…happy," I said weakly, "You two aren't fighting anymore. I'm so happ---"

I become dizzy before I could finish. I thought that that was it. Everything was going to be over for me. My life was finally going to end. "But at least they stopped fighting," I thought. I slowly fell deeper and deeper into a state of unconsciousness. I slowly closed my eyes as images of Yuki and Kyo slowly faded into complete darkness…I fainted…Leaving my lifeless body sandwiched between the two love of my life…Kyo and Yuki…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

AN: A lot of people have been letting me know which pairings they preferred. Thanks a lot you guys! I appreciate it very much! I've decided who Tohru will end up with and you'll find out soon. Until then! Oh and thanks you all for reading my story…and I want to give a special thank you to those who were kind enough to leave reviews. Thank you all! hugs Please leave reviews, I really love to hear from my readers! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

* * *

**At the hospital one evening two days later after the incident… (She was unconscious for 2 whole days…)**

I felt the sun's warm rays hit my eyes. I squinted. Once I gain consciousness, I opened my eyes completely to examine my surroundings. I was in a hospital room of some sort. It was a pretty big room with a patio. I could see the setting sun just outside of the patio doors. I then tried to sit up. When I tried to push my body up, I felt something on both of my hands. Both Yuki and Kyo were asleep on either side of my bed. Kyo was sitting on a chair to my right and he was holding onto my right hand tightly. His head was on top of his bent right arm which was resting on the bed. Yuki was on my left, also in a chair, he held my left hand tightly. His head was resting against the wall behind the head board of my bed. I gently released my hand from Yuki's grip and then I began to remove my other hand from Kyo's. I did so successfully without waking either of them. They're so adorable when they're asleep. Anyways, I sat up. Right when I did, I felt an aching pain around my waist. I lifted up my shirt to find that my entire waist area was covered in bandages. My head ached as I remembered what happened before.

**Flashback…**

"_You wouldn't do it. Did he force you to do it?" he asked._

_I didn't want to reply to this. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks. I just looked at him with my sad and wet eyes thinking, "Kyo, you are such an idiot." Then, he grabbed my right arm and pulled my entire body to his. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. _

_"I should've never let you go," Kyo said, "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."_

_My body was still in his arms. I couldn't budge. Tears continued to make their way down my red cheeks._

_"I'm so sorry, Tohru. I need you. I don't know who I am without you. I love you with all of my heart. Come back to me and let me protect you," he said sadly._

_I thought, "If only he had told me this before this Monday. Unfortunately, it's too late now."_

_I gently pulled his body away from mine. He looked at me surprised. Our bodies were completely apart now._

_"Unfortunately, Kyo, it's too late now," I said simply._

…………………

"_Stay here Tohru. This is only going to take a second," Yuki said with an assuring smile._

_I nodded. Before I knew it, Kyo swung a punch at Yuki. Yuki dodged it. Then Yuki tried to kick Kyo. He also dodged it. The two were fighting again. Yuki then punched Kyo out of the blue and knocked him into the air. Kyo flew up toward a branch of a tree. He landed safely on that branch like a cat would if it were to fall. Then he jumped and land in a cat like stance on the ground. _

_"Like the cat that has nine lives," Yuki said._

_"And you're as sneaky as a rat," Kyo said, "Too bad, that won't do you any good anymore."_

_"And you're just about out of lives stupid cat," Yuki said._

_Kyo swung another punch that missed. The two alternated between offense and defense. I hated the fighting. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My knee refused to work. _

…………………………

_Without hesitating I gathered up my strength and ran between the two. Right when I ran up to them, they were both swinging a punch. I ran up and I was facing Kyo. He punched me in the stomach. As his punch dug into my body, I looked at him eye to eye. His eyes told me that he was sorry and that he didn't mean to hurt me. I know he tried to stop his attack, but he just couldn't do it in time. I don't blame him. Just the same with Yuki, he too punched me, but he punched me on my lower back. I know that Yuki also tried, but he just couldn't stop it in time. Their punches were strong. _

…………………………

"_Tohru! Talk to me, are you alright?" Yuki asked frantically._

_"Tohru! I'm sorry," said Kyo also frantically._

_I smiled with what's left of my strength. "I'm…I'm very hap…happy," I said weakly, "You two aren't fighting anymore. I'm so happ---"_

_…I fainted…_

**End of Flashback…**

"Oh, I must be here because of that," I thought to myself.

Then I heard my stomach growling. I was starving, so I decided to go find something to eat. Carefully and quietly, I sneaked off the bed and out of the room. I wandered the halls following the signs that read "Cafeteria" with arrows pointing in different direction. I was lost instantly. I wandered the halls aimlessly. I didn't know where I was exactly but I knew that I was still on the same floor because I couldn't find the elevator. I wanted to ask the people around me but there weren't much people around. It was actually pretty quiet for a hospital. After who knows how long, I eventually heard two people arguing. Their voices sounded very familiar, so I followed their voices.

"IT ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DAMN RAT BOY!" one of the voices yelled.

"Well, if _someone _wasn't sleeping like a PIG maybe this wouldn't have happen!" the other voice said back, "Stupid cat."

"SHUT UP!" yelled the first voice.

"I'm going to go find her and be useful unlike _someone_," the second voice said.

I turned into a familiar hall and saw who the two arguing people were. It was Yuki and Kyo. Yuki was walking toward the other direction and Kyo was standing with his back facing me. Before I could call after Yuki, he had turned down the hall and disappeared. Kyo then turned around. Our eyes met and he immediately came running toward me. He hugged me tightly.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I…I was just hungry, so I went to look for the cafeteria," I said in pain.

"Why didn't you just ask me to go get it for you?" Kyo asked still hugging me.

"You were sleeping so peacefully and…I…um, Kyo…" I said in even more pain.

"Hm?" he said.

"You're…you're hurting me…" I struggled to say.

"Oh!" he said loudly as he let go, "Sorry, I was so worried."

I smiled at him as the pain slowly disappeared. He then picked me up, holding me above his two strong arms.

"Let's get you back," he said.

I smiled. "You didn't change a bit. You're still so caring," I said softly.

"What?" he said. He didn't hear what I said.

"Never mind," I replied.

When we were back in that same hospital room, Kyo set me on the bed and then he pulled the sheets half way over my body. I was sitting up with my legs under the sheets. He then sat in the chair that he was in earlier right beside me. He held my hand in his.

"I'm glad that you're ok," he said with a gentle smile, "I'm sorry, Tohru."

I smiled back. "Its ok Kyo, I know you would never hurt me on purpose," I said.

He smiled. I looked at him for a second and then decided to ask him about what he and Haru had said that weekend.

"Kyo," I called.

He looked at me.

"I…I have something to ask you," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I overheard one of your conversations," I began.

He looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I overheard you and Haru talking that weekend before…well, _it _happened," I told him.

His eyes instantly widened, but before I could continue the door burst open.

"I can't find her anywhere!" yelled the frustrated Yuki, "Where can she---" He paused once he saw me and Kyo. He looked at our hands. I immediate jerked mine away.

Yuki walked over to the other side of my bed. He sat down. Then he held both of my hands with his left hand. He brushed my bangs aside and cupped my left cheek with his right hand. Then he gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"Are you feeling better Tohru?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Good," he said and leaned in to kiss me on the forehead, "I was so worried."

I looked at Kyo. The anger inside of him could be seen though his red eyes. I wanted to distract him, so another fight won't occur.

"Um, Kyo," I said.

His angry eyes turned into concerned eyes. "Hm?" he replied.

"Can you please get me something to eat?" I asked.

He looked at Yuki and then back at me. "Sure," he said as he got up, "What do you want?"

"Anything is fine," I answered.

"K, I'll be right back," he said looking at Yuki.

Kyo left the room. I turned my attention back to Yuki.

"Tohru, I was so afraid," Yuki said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I thought that I would never see those beautiful eyes of yours again," he said.

I smiled.

"Or that smile. I thought that you'll be gone forever. The doctor said that you could be unconscious for a while," he said, "You were unconscious for so long that I almost lost hope. Tohru, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Yuki, I'm fine now. Please don't worry," I said.

"No, I'm sorry for many things Tohru," he said.

"What?" I replied confused.

"Never mind," he said, "It'll all be fixed soon." He smiled gently.

What did he mean by "It'll all be fixed soon"? What will be fixed? Anyways, as I thought to myself, the door suddenly opened. I had expected it to be Kyo, but to my surprise, no one was there. I was confused, but Yuki seemed calm. Then I saw some blonde hair poking out from the side. Before I knew it, Momiji's head peaked in.

"Tohru?" he called. He saw me and then yelled, "Yay! We found it! We found Tohru, Momo!"

Then Momo and Hiro appeared at the door. Momo and Momiji ran in while Hiro walked in slowly behind them.

"Momo, Momiji, Hiro, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you all," I said.

"We visited you today at your house and Mrs. Hamasaki said that you were at the hospital so we came here! Are you happy to see us Tohru?" Momiji asked.

"Yes, I'm very happy to see you all," I said with a cheerful smile.

"I was wondering why you weren't at school for so long," Momiji said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were gone for two whole days Tohru," he said.

"I was gone for so long?" I asked Yuki.

"Yes, Tohru, you have been unconscious for two days now. It's Thursday," Yuki explained.

"Oh, Tohru, get well soon so we can play with each other again. Ok?" Momo said.

"Of course, Momo," I replied.

A huge smile spread across her face. I looked at her and then saw Hiro right behind her.

"Hello there, Hiro," I said.

He didn't reply to this.

"You shouldn't be so rude Hiro," Momiji said.

"Shut up," Hiro said to Momiji.

"Well, anyways, how was everyone's day?" I asked.

"It was horrible Tohru, a mean old lady threw her food at us earlier and she was yelling too," Momiji said.

"What?" I said confused and concerned.

"We went into the wrong room and that stupid old women thought that we were thieves so she threw her dinner and a vase at us," Hiro explained.

"Oh," I said in disbelief.

"We went into a lot of wrong rooms," Momo added.

Yuki and I laughed. Then Kyo entered the room with Mrs. Hamasaki. He had a lot of bags in his hands.

"I didn't know what to get so I got everything," Kyo said. Then he looked at Momo and Hiro. "Why are you brats here?"

"I was forced to come here," Hiro replied in annoyance.

"We heard that Tohru was hurt so we came to visit her," Momo explained.

Kyo set the bags on the coffee table in the seating area near by. Mrs. Hamasaki walked over to me.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better," I answered.

"Good," she said. Then her eyes met with Yuki's. They looked at each other eye to eye for quite a while. It was awkward because their eyes seemed to have so much depression and darkness when they looked at each other. "Hello Mr. Yuki," she said.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Hamasaki," Yuki replied with a smile.

Mrs. Hamasaki too smiled back. Then Kyo unloaded the bags. Before I knew it, there were all kinds of food on the coffee table.

"Yay, ice-cream!" yelled Momo. She ran over to the table and grabbed three small cartons of ice-cream.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT, IT'S NOT FOR YOU!" Kyo yelled instantly.

"Tohru won't mind," Momo said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" he yelled.

"It's ok, Kyo, I don't mind. She can have it," I said.

Kyo gave up in annoyance as Momo shared the ice cream with Momiji and Hiro.

"So what do you want?" Kyo asked still a little annoyed.

"Um…" I examined the table, "I want the rice balls!"

I loved rice balls. Kyo looked at me in an awkward way.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Tohru love rice balls," Momiji said and then turned back to his conversation over ice-cream with Momo.

Kyo grabbed the rice balls that were on the table and handed them to me. Then he sat down. I handed one to Yuki and then another to Kyo. They both looked at the rice ball and then at me. I smiled at them. Then, I freed the rice ball of its plastic covering and bit it. We soon ate everything else that Kyo bought. For the rest of the evening, I rested in the hospital room accompanied by Kyo and Yuki. Mrs. Hamasaki eventually left with Momo, Momiji, and Hiro later that night.

"Kyo, Yuki, you should both go. I'll be fine," I said.

They both looked at me and then at each other. "I'm not leaving you here with him," they both said in unison.

I giggled lightly. The two looked at me confused. That must have been what happened while I was unconscious. They must have not wanted me to be alone with the other so they both stayed with me together for the past two days. As the night went by, there were a lot of awkward silences between us.

"Yuki, Kyo, who are you guys going to the formal with?" I asked out of the blue.

Without hesitating, they both said in unison, "Nobody."

I was shocked. "Why?" I asked.

Kyo answered first, "There's no one that I want to go with."

Yuki then answered, "The only person that I want to go with is you."

"Oh," I replied, "I see. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm sure you'll have a great time with Akito," Yuki said.

Kyo didn't know about this arrangement so he instantly jumped from shock. "What? You're going to the formal with him?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I didn't think that you'll go with anyone but the damn rat," Kyo said, "Why Akito?"

"She has her reason you stupid cat, shut up," Yuki answered for me.

"You shut up!" Kyo yelled back.

As the conversation proceeded, we started to talk about random things. Kyo and Yuki continued to argue every once in while, but I was just glad that they didn't fist fight again. Eventually, I fell asleep. I wasn't sure if Yuki and Kyo did so too, but as I drifted slowly into slumber, I heard their voices. They were arguing, but their voices were so pleasant to hear. I smiled and fell asleep.

**Saturday morning…at the hospital…**

It's Saturday, the day of the formal. Luckily, the doctor said that I was ok and I can go home today. I was so excited and nervous about the formal. I am still in the hospital room and both Kyo and Yuki were with me. Mrs. Hamasaki and Mr. Hamasaki were there too. They were packing my things for me while Kyo, Yuki, and I talked for a little bit.

"I have to go get ready for the formal soon. I still have to get my dress from the tailor," I said.

"Yeah, I have to get ready soon too," Kyo said.

"Will Akito be coming to get you later?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, he said that he'll pick me up at 8," I answered cheerfully.

"Very well then, I'll see you there," Yuki said and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok," I replied and blushed.

Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances before Yuki exited the room.

"I'll see you later too then, bye," Kyo said awkwardly. He too exited the room.

"Are you ready dear?" Mrs. Hamasaki asked.

"Oh, yes," I replied and followed them out the door moments later.

I came home to find Akito's car and another car parked outside of the gate and she was leaning against her car with her hands in her pockets.

"Akito, I thought that you were going to come tonight," I said.

"Yes, but I have something for you," she said.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Miss Honda, why don't we head inside so I can show you?" he suggested.

"Oh! Sure, please, come in," I said gesturing Mr. Hamasaki to open the gates.

I wonder what Akito's surprise was. I really didn't know what to expect, but I guess I'll find out soon. Anyways, we both decided to walk to the house as the cars drove in. Once all of the cars parked, 4 people exited from Akito's car and another 5 from the other car. I was surprised. Who were these people? Why are they here? Actually, why did Akito bring them here? What's going to happen now? Akito and I enter the house as the 9 people and Mr. / Mrs. Hamasaki followed right behind us…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

AN: Here's chapter 19! This is the beginning of the ending. Translation, the story is finally starting to reach its end. Please leave me reviews! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters!

* * *

**At Tohru's House…**

When we entered the house, the nine people lined up in the entry way. Mr. / Mrs. Hamasaki left to prepare some food/drinks for our ten guests. Akito walked over to the first person in line. He had brown hair, with red highlights, that was spiky and he had black sunglasses on. He was wearing a striped (red and white stripes) button-down dress shirt with a pair of baggy jeans. He also had on black dress shoes.

"Miss Honda, let me introduce a few of my friends to you," Akito began and pointed to the spiky hair guy, "This is Alex Jordan from America. He is a world renounced hair stylist."

"Hello…Miss Honda, correct?" Mr. Jordan said as he removed his sunglasses to reveal beautiful hazel eyes. He held out his right hand and shook mine.

"Oh…um…yes! Hello Mr. Jordan, it's nice to meet you," I replied nervously. He smiled at me.

Akito moved on to the next person in line. It was a woman with blonde hair that had sky blue highlights. Her hair hung all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a floral dress that had a ribbon wrapped around the waist area. The dress was knee length and strapless. "This is Miss Lola Sparks, Mr. Jordan's assistant," Akito introduced.

Miss Sparks smiled and slightly bowed her head. I smiled back and bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you Miss Sparks," I said.

Akito moved onto the next person. It was another woman. She had a form fitting brown-ish golden dress on that was very fashionable. Around her neck, she had really long pearl-like necklaces on. Her hair was brown and it was spirally curled. Her curly hair hung over her shoulders, just above her chest. "This is Cheri d'Avril. She is a famous clothing designer in France. She is known for her use of bold accessories and materials," Akito explained.

Miss d'Avril examined me a bit. "You're so skinny," she said suddenly.

I blushed. "It's nice to meet you, Miss…Um…" I forgot her last name already!

"D'Avril," she reminded me, "Charmed, Miss Honda."

Akito moved onto the next two people. Beside Miss d'Avril, there was a tall man. He had black hair with some dark blue strands every here and there. He was wearing a suit with a sky blue shirt and no tie. He had a couple of piercing on his ears and he had a really long face. He was well built by the way. Beside him, there was a tall woman. She had huge sunglasses on that covered half of her face. Her hair was neatly tied into a pony tail behind her head. She had a pair of form fitting jeans and a white collar shirt under a tan color coat that went all the way down to her thighs on. She also had a pair of matching tan boots on.

"These two are Miss d'Avril's beloved assistants who also helps model her creations. Mr. Jacque Gastoux and Miss Isabella Crystelle," Akito introduced.

Mr. Gastoux came up to me, bowed, and kissed me on my right hand. "Hello Miss Honda, what a pleasure it is to meet you," he said with a French accent.

Miss Crystelle came up to me right after Mr. Gastoux did. She gave me a friendly hug, kissed either side of my cheek, and then said, "Nice to meet you Miss Honda." She also had a French accent.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Gastoux and Miss Crystelle," I replied. They both smiled slightly.

I turned my attention back to Akito, who was now standing beside a big man with black and brown hair. He wears glasses with thin black frames. His hair was spiky like Mr. Jordan's but it was shorter. He had a pair of black pants with white vertical stripes, a black dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbow, and shiny black dress shoes. He was very tall and fit. Then beside him, there was a skinny woman that had straight black and brown hair. She wore a pink collar shirt with a short tan skirt that ended mid thigh. She wore a pair of knee length boots that are similar to the pair that Miss Crystelle had on. She was also carrying a larger silver case. Beside her, there were two young teenage girls. They were twins. One had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights and it was layered. She wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that read "Shut up." The other twin had back length all brown hair. Half of it was neatly pinned back and out of her face. She wore a floral skirt with a white top. A long shiny white scarf like ribbon wrapped around her neck and hung down to her waist. On her feet, she had a pair of white cover toe heels on.

"Miss Honda, this is Mr. / Mrs. Tom Lincoln," Akito pointed to the man and the women beside her, "They are both cosmetologists who are known for having no particular style, just what looks best on their clients."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln shook my hand. Then Akito introduced me to the twins.

"And finally, these adorable girls are known as the Lauren sisters. This is (she pointed to the twin in jeans) Kari Lauren and this is (she pointed to the twin in the skirt) Hailey Lauren. They are the world's youngest and best make-over artists/stylists. They will be in charge of the whole thing," Akito explained.

The twins walked around me and examined me. "She has a nice figure," Kari said.

"Yes, but she's so skinny," Hailey argued.

"Yup and she has very pale skin," Kari replied.

I was scared because I still didn't know what this was all about. I looked over to Akito who was chatting with Mr. Lincoln, Mr. Gastoux, and Miss Crystelle.

"Um…Akito," I called as Miss d'Avril measured my height.

Akito turned around and came over. "Yes, Miss Honda?" she answered.

"What's going on?" I asked frightened.

"Oh! Yes, excuse me for forgetting. They are here to prepare you for the formal tonight," Akito explained.

My eyes widened, "What? But it's too much trouble. You should trouble these people just because of me," I said worriedly.

"Its no trouble, Miss Honda, I assure you," Akito replied with a smile.

"But…but--" Akito placed her index finger on my lips before I could finish.

"Calm down Miss Honda, this is my gift to you. Beside, I want my date to be the best looking girl there," Akito said.

I tried to convince her that this wasn't necessary, but she refused to listen to me. As a result, I was forced to accept her generous gift. Everyone went up to my room while Akito stayed downstairs in the living room with Mr. / Mrs. Hamasaki. Miss d'Avril along with Miss Crystelle and Mr. Gastoux designed and made a dress for me, while Kari and Hailey went through the boxes of accessories that they had brought with them. Mrs. Lincoln did my make-up while Mr. Lincoln worked with Miss d'Avril to make my body look more "perfect" as they putted it. Mr. Jordan and Miss Sparks did my hair. My body was being turned and twisted here and there while my head was being pushed and pulled back and forth. I was becoming sick. Luckily, they all finished just before I was going to vomit.

"Miss Honda, please turn around for me," Miss d'Avril asked.

I did a 360˚ turn for her and Mr. Lincoln as they examined the dress and how I looked in it.

"Perfect," they both said in unison. Mr. Gastoux and Miss Crystelle smiled at me. I smiled back.

Mrs. Lincoln stepped forward and applied something to my face. "That should hold it," she said. She examined my face thoroughly. "There you go," she finished.

"Now, the hair, Miss Honda would you kindly move you head for me," Mr. Jordan asked politely.

"Move my head?" I repeated confused.

"Like this," Miss Sparks shook her head.

I mimicked her and shook mine.

"Good, it stayed, but it's missing something…I can't quite put my hand on it. What is it? Lola?" he turned his head hoping that Miss Sparks would know.

Everyone began to think deeply. Then Miss Sparks pulled out a bottle of glitter. She sprayed it onto my hair. "There," she said.

Everyone looked at my hair in aw. "Wonderful, that's what it need," Mr. Jordan said.

"It adds a 'princess-y' feel to her, does it not?" Miss Sparks asked.

Everyone nodded and mumbled all types of things to each other. Then, they all stopped and look at me again. I was nervous.

"Its still missing something," Mr. Lincoln pointed out.

"Yes, but what Tom?" asked Miss Crystelle.

"A tiara?" Mr. Gastoux said.

"No, that would make it feel like too much," Mr. Jordan explained.

"So we need something that will look elegant and not feel like too much?" asked Mrs. Lincoln.

"Yes," Mr. Jordan answered.

"I know!" Kari said suddenly. She disappeared behind Mr. Lincoln and began to dig in her box of accessories.

She returned with a beautiful white lily-like flower that sparkled in light. Everyone admired the flower's beauty. Mr. Jordan took the flower and pinned it into my hair.

"We're done everyone, magnificent, you look magnificent Miss Honda," Mr. Jordan said.

Everyone made way for me to walk over to my full length mirror. I walked slowly and nervously. When I got there, I slowly lifted my head to examine my reflection. My hair was up, but a few spiral strands hung down from the bun loosely. To the left of the curly bun, there was that sparkly lily. Its petals curved around and hugged the bun's side. My bangs were pulled to the right side and neatly held back by a pin and hairspray. My dress was amazing! It was a tube top dress, white and puffy, like a wedding gown almost. It had bead details and glittery fabric that matched the lily on my head. Then I caught a glimpse of a face that I did not recognize. She was beautiful, so she couldn't have been me. I mean, there's no way that that was me. I gently ran the tips of my fingers down my face. It was me. I smiled and turned around.

"Thank you all so much," I said.

They all smiled. "Now, let's get you back to Mr. Akito," Miss Sparks said.

I laughed lightly at the fact that they referred to Akito as "Mister," but I don't know why I did. I just did. Luckily, no one noticed. I stepped out of the room right behind everyone. As they made their way into the living room, Akito looked up. She was already dressed in a tux. Each person, one at a time, moved aside and eventually, I stood there in front of Akito. She examined me and smiled sweetly.

"You look amazing Miss Honda. Shall we go?" he asked.

I looked at the clock on the wall behind him. It was already 7:36 pm. "Sure," I answered, "But what about Mr. Jordan and the rest of the---"

"If I am correct, they will be picked up soon," Akito interrupted me.

"But by what?" I asked confused, "They came with you."

"Don't worry Miss Honda, my personal chauffeur will be here to take Miss Sparks and I to the airport soon," Mr. Jordan said.

"We all have our own transportation, no need to worry," Miss Crystelle said.

"Oh," I said completely forgetting the fact that these people were rich and famous.

Akito and I departed in a stretch limo that was parked outside when we exited the house. We went to a hotel where the event was held. It was a luxurious hotel. Everything there was so glamorous. Akito and I entered the ballroom together and he guided me down the huge staircase that led to the huge dance floor. I was nervous. The spotlight was on us now as we slowly made our way down the stairs.

"Don't worry Miss Honda," Akito whispered into my ear as we walked down that staircase that seemed to last forever.

I looked down and saw that the entire crowd was looking at us. I froze. Akito jerked my hand lightly.

"You look great tonight, you don't have to be afraid of anything," Akito whispered to me.

I turned my head and looked at the crowd beneath us. There must have been over a hundred people there. Then I saw the fan club girls in one corner. They were pointing and laughing at me.

"I'm sorry Akito, but I can't do it. Those fan club girls are over there and---" Akito placed her index finger on my lips once again shutting me up.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, they're jealous because you look better than they do," Akito said.

"But---" I turned and looked at the crowd again.

This time I caught a glimpse of orange. I focused my eyes at that orange spot and found Kyo. Yuki was standing right beside them. They both gave me an assuring smile. I looked at Yuki and he mouthed off the words, "You can do it." I took in a deep breath and wrapped my left arm around Akito's right.

"Let's go," I said boldly and began to walk again.

Akito smiled at me. Once we reached the ground, everyone opened up a passage way that led to the center of the dance floor. I didn't notice anything else when I saw Kyo and Yuki looking at us.

"Ky---" I tried to call for them, but Akito had pulled me with him to the center of the dance floor.

"Shall we dance?" she asked.

"Um…" I looked over at Kyo and Yuki who are now surrounded by girls. Disappointed, I answered, "Sure."

Akito smiled and started the dance. As we glided to the soft music, we began a conversation.

"Miss Honda, you are very beautiful. If I was man, I believe that your beauty would've attracted me too," she said.

"Oh, I'm flattered that you think so, but I really don't think that I'm pretty compared to those fan club girls," I said looking toward the crowd of girls that surrounded Yuki and Kyo.

"But you are, Miss Honda. Your kind heart and sweet personality makes you even more irresistible," Akito continued turning my attention back to her.

I blushed. Akito smiled.

"Miss Honda, I have someone that wants to see you tonight and everything will be clear once you see this person," Akito said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely caught off guard.

Akito merely smiled and said, "You'll see."

"But ---" before I could continue the song had ended.

Then a girl in a black dress came up to us.

"Akito, would you like to dance?" she asked Akito.

"You'll have to ask my beautiful date about that," she said to the girl.

They both looked at me. "OH! Sure…I'm meant of course…I mean, I don't mind," I said.

The girl smiled happily and pulled Akito away from me. Before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of the dance floor all alone. I tried to get out of that spot, but I was trapped where I was by the many dancing couples. I was going to give up, when suddenly I felt a light tap on my right shoulder. I turned around to find Kyo standing behind me. He smiled and held out his hand. I looked at it confused.

"Dance with me you idiot!" Kyo said in annoyance.

"Oh!" I replied suddenly realizing what he wanted.

He wrapped his arms around my body and I wrapped mine around his neck. Our bodies swung to soft music. There was a really awkward silence between us though.

"Kyo, you look very handsome tonight," I said trying to break the awkward silence.

He looked at me with a weird expression on his face. "So are you saying that I'm not handsome during other times?" he asked.

"No! Of course not, you're very handsome…I mean you're not handsome…wait, I mean you're handsome too, but not as handsome as you are tonight…wait, what I'm trying to say---" I panicked uncontrollably before he shushed me with a gentle kiss on my lips.

I jerked my head away immediately. That kiss…I missed it so much and my heart wanted it so badly, but my body rejected it. I looked away from him completely embarrassed. He smirked a little. "This isn't the first time I've kissed you, but this is the first time I've noticed how cute you are when you're embarrassed," he said almost in a teasing way.

We continued to dance until the end of the song. When it was over, I was dying of embarrassment, so I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. I excused myself and went outside to the garden. I sat on a ceramic bench that overlooked the lighted fountain. I was taking in deep breaths as I began to calm myself. Then I heard a familiar voice. I looked up. It was Yuki. He sat down beside me.

"How's the formal for you so far?" he asked.

"Oh, it's great," I lied.

"That's nice to know. You look great tonight," Yuki said.

"Oh, thank you. Akito had his personal stylists dress me for tonight," I explained.

"They did a great job," Yuki paused for a moment and then continued, "Tohru, after tonight, nothing will ever be the same again. Did you know that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Before tonight ends, can I create one last unforgettable memory with you?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I replied stupidly.

He grabbed my hand and helped me up. Then he wrapped his arms around my body.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. As we danced, we began to goof around mixing in random moves. We did a little of everything. It was fun, but I have to admit that I was glad that no one else was there. We looked like complete idiots. It was a very awkward, but fun dance. After the song ended we separated.

"That was great!" I said.

"Was it? We were just goofing around," Yuki said.

I nodded. "It was really fun. Thank you Yuki," I said.

"Hm?" he looked at me.

"For making this night so unforgettable," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"No, thank you Tohru…Thank you…" he said as our eyes met.

Our heads began to move closer and closer uncontrollably. Before we knew it, we shared a romantic and passionate kiss. Then, we wrapped our arms around each other and shared a long hug.

"Tohru," he said suddenly.

"Hm?" I said softly with my head against his chest.

"I want you to know that no matter what I'll always love you and I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you. After tonight, I might not be able to love you like this anymore, but I'll always remember this very moment," Yuki said.

I let go. He too let go. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You will hate me after tonight and you will never be able to love me the way you do at this very moment anymore, but I don't mind because…because I have you now and its more than I can ever ask for. I'm sorry Tohru," Yuki said.

I was confused because I had no idea what he was talking about. However, fear overcame me. I wanted to know what he was talking about, but at the same time…I'm afraid to face it…I'm afraid to face it because I know that once I come face to face with it, I will no longer be able to be with Yuki. This feeling overcame me and I began to be teary eyed. Yuki wiped away those tears with his two thumbs.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up," he said.

I laughed lightly. He smiled.

"Yuki, whatever you did, I forgive you," I said.

"Thank you. That's what I've been wanting to hear," Yuki said.

"Miss Honda," Akito called suddenly.

I turned around. "Yes Akito," I replied.

"May I have another dance?" she asked.

I looked at Yuki.

"Go," he insisted.

"Sure," I answered and walked over to him.

As I walked, I turned around and looked at Yuki one last time. Little did I know, that would be the last time that I'll see Yuki as I knew him. He smiled at me. I turned back around. Akito and I entered the ballroom again leaving Yuki behind. For the rest of the night, I didn't see Yuki or Kyo again. They both left. It was as if they had an emergency. Anyways after the formal, Akito finally took me to see the person that he had mentioned about earlier. To my surprise, that person was staying in that same hotel. Akito took me to the top floor, where only one room was. It was biggest and most luxurious room in the whole hotel.

**After the formal about four hours later…**

As the elevator came closer to its destination, I felt my heart beat faster. I was so nervous. Who could this person be? And above all, why did they want to see me? When the elevator finally stopped, Akito lead me to two huge doors. He pushed them open. I stepped in. Then I looked up and saw an old woman with light brown hair sitting on a couch directly in front of me. She looked familiar, but I couldn't quite remember who she was. Akito step in front of me and bowed. She looked at Akito for a second and then turned her attention back to me.

"It's been quite awhile now, Tohru Honda. You've done quite a bit of damage since the last time we saw each other," she said.

I remember that voice! Her face began to become more recognizable…

**Flashback**

_She was comfortably located on a huge red coach to the left of Master. She got up and started walking toward me. At that moment, a great amount of fear took over my body._

_She examined me thoroughly. "So you are Tohru. Hm, there's nothing so great about you," she said._

_"Mother!" Master yelled as if he was trying to halt something._

_She hushed him and continued examining me. "Tell me Tohru. Do you love my son?" she asked as she circled around me._

_"How did she know?" I thought to myself silently._

_I didn't say a word. I knew that a slave will never be allowed to be with her master. It was foolish of me to have even thought about being with Master forever. I was stupid to have believed that Master might love my back. I was stupid. I didn't say a word. I just tilt my head downward and looked at the ground beneath me._

_"Why are you not answering me?" she asked as she stopped in front of me, "Is it because of the fact that you do in fact love my son?"_

_Again, I didn't say a word._

_"Answer me!" she yelled._

_I had no choice now; I had to let it out. I looked at Master who was still held back by two guards. He had a sad expression on his face, but I didn't know why. Then I looked at her. I gathered up all of my courage and said, "Yes. I do. But I know that a slave like me will never be loved by my master. In fact, a slave like me shouldn't even be allowed to love." _

_"Very wise of you," she replied, "You say that a slave has no right to love, so why do you love?"_

_"I…couldn't control it. I…I…just do. I've fallen in love with a person that I was never meant to be in love with," I said sadly looking at Master._

_"I see. Do you think you are worthy of my son's love?" she asked._

_"No." I answered simply._

_"You're a liar," she replied in with a scary tone in her voice._

_I looked at her surprised. What did she mean? I was not lying. I really don't deserve his love. _

_"You think that you can make my son fall in love with you by seducing him!" she continued, "You think that a slave girl like you is worthy of my son!"_

_"No…Miss--" I was interrupted by a slap._

_Sheswung her arm and slapped me unexpectedly._

_"Mother! It's not her fault!" yelled Master now trying to break loose from the guard, but he was unsuccessful._

_Once again, she hushed him, but this time he did not stop. He was still trying to get loose. _

_"You know what happens to those who are naive enough to think that they are more than just a worthless slave?" she asked evilly, "They get punished!"_

_She strikes me again. This time, he ring left a scratch across my face. _

_"I knew my husband made a mistake when he allowed you to be around my son. But it's not too late to fix things. I'll show you what'll happen if you do things that you're not supposed to!" she said as she headed back to that red coach._

_I didn't understand what was happening. Why was she so angry? Was it because I admitted my love for Master? While I was lost in my thought I felt a pain in my arm. Then I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that she had ordered the guards to whip me. One after another, the guard whipped me with long whips. The pain was unbearable. I fell. I was on my knees begging for forgiveness even though I didn't know what I did. But she ignored me. _

_After around the 20th whip, I couldn't handle it anymore. I fell with the front of my body on the ground and my back facing the ceiling…_

**End of Flashback…**

This woman had disappeared three years ago and out of my life completely. I had almost forgotten about her existence. This woman whom I feared since before I can remember is now back…This woman was…she was…she was my… my Mistress…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

AN: Tohur's mistress (Tohru's Master's mother) suddenly comes back! What's going to happen now? Whelps, you'll see. Hehe. Please review! Thanks a lot!

* * *

Mistress looked at me and I couldn't help but look back. She hasn't aged a bit. She looked exactly the way I remembered her from three years ago. As we gazed at each other, Mistress suddenly stood up. She gestured for me to go over to her. I did as told. Then she moved down and told me to sit down at the spot on the couch where she was originally. I did as told. She sat down beside me. Akito stood where she was when we first enter the room by the door.

"Tohru Honda," she began as she took a few strands of my hair into her hand. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," I answered nervously.

"Oh? Is that so?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress," I assured her.

Suddenly, I felt Mistress's powerful strike. She had slapped me and I fell off the couch. The rings on her fingers had left three deep scratches on my face. However, I didn't know what I did to upset her.

"Good, you say, you're not supposed to be doing 'good' at all. I see that useless child didn't do his job as promised," Mistress said.

I looked up at Mistress who was still sitting on the couch in front of me with a confused expression on my face.

"I see you're still as stupid as ever," Mistress said, "Has the past three years taught you nothing?"

"I don't understand Mistress," I told her.

She looked down at me and smirked. "I thought that I've showed you what'll happen when you disobey me, but I guess I thought wrong. It just wasn't enough," she said, "You've learned nothing because of that useless fool!"

She grabbed my chin and pulled my face to her face.

"It was a brilliant plan, making you sleep with those dirty rich perverts. It was the perfect plan, but you---- your pathetic existence kept haunting him. He just couldn't forget you and as a result…he chose you over me. YOU OVER ME!" she yelled angrily and slapped me again. This time, she stroked even harder.

My entire upper body flew to the right and it landed on the ground. I was now on the ground on my side.

"Do you think that you, a worthless slave, can beat me?" she asked.

I began to become teary eyed and although Mistress couldn't see my face she could tell through my shaky voice. "I don't know what I did to upset you Mistress, but I'm sorry," I said.

"Sorry? You think that a mere 'sorry' can fix this? I don't think so, Miss Tohru Honda," she said as she stood up, "You still don't get what this is all about do you?"

"No," I said softly, "I don't understand any of this, Mistress."

Suddenly, Mistress pulled her right leg back and kicked me directly in the stomach. My injury from the incident between Kyo and Yuki still hasn't fully recovered yet. Because of this, the kick felt ten times more painful than it would have originally. I rolled backward and stopped with my back facing the ceiling. I stuck my left hand under my body and felt moisture. I pulled it back out into the light and saw that it was covered in blood. Then, with my two arms, I pushed myself up. I was now on my knees in front of Mistress. Most of the front portion of my dress was covered in blood now. Mistress looked down at me.

"I took him with me to Europe and I wanted to start a new life there. I thought that he had ridden you from his mind, but everyday, he kept wondering how you were. EVERY SINGLE DAY! But I ignored it until that day…that day, both my son and my daughter walked out of my life. They both walked right out of my life two years ago and IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled and slapped me once more.

"But…that's impossible, Master was here all these years," I said weakly.

"Ha! You think that I'll leave my son here to risk him seeing you again? You're so naïve. I left that useless nephew of mine, Yuki, instead, to torture you," she explained.

What! I looked up at her. I refused to believe it. Maybe she's talking about a different Yuki. It is a very common name after all. She smirked at me.

"And from what I've heard, you're in _love _with this useless fool. And to think, my son chose _you _over me," she said as she circled around me.

"It can't be," I said softly in disbelief.

"But it can be. You're in love with the same guy that is responsible for your torture, isn't that ironic?" Mistress said half laughing.

Mistress walked over to a bar area in one corner of the room. She poured herself a drink and then looked over at me. She then set down her drink and started over to me after a few minutes. She looked at my dress that was stained red by my blood.

"You are not worth my valuable time. I've summoned you here today for one reason, Miss Tohru. And it is to let you know that in a week, I will be reunited with my beloved children and you…you will be locked away for the rest of your worthless life!" Mistress said, "Do you remember that horrible dark room. Guess where you're going to be in a week?"

Mistress began to laugh evilly and headed toward the door.

"Akito, clean up this mess," she said to Akito right before she left.

I looked at Akito. She walked over and kneeled down beside me.

"Akito, what's going on? I didn't understand a single thing that Mistress was talking about… And Yuki…he can't be…right? He can't be," I said.

"Miss Honda, like I've mentioned before, this world is filled with secrets and you just happened to be surrounded by a lot. Remember when I told you that I was a woman?" Akito asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't tell you the rest of it. I am Kyo's fiancé," Akito said, "We're both part of an arranged marriage that was decided before we were born."

"What?" I said surprised.

"Kyo doesn't know about this marriage yet. I wasn't supposed to know either, but my parent died early, so I found out about it a little earlier. Once Kyo graduates from high school, his mother will tell him about it and as soon as he graduates from college, we will be wedded," Akito continued.

"But what does this has to do with any of this?" I asked.

"Everything, Miss Honda, everything…Kyo is your Master, the original one. He is the one that you fell in love with three years ago. Do you remember what happened right before you were brought to the dark room for the second time?" Akito asked.

"Mistress was angry at me. She was angry because I said that I loved Master…She beat me. Then, I was in Master's room with him…then…then I fell asleep," I said as I began to remember what happened.

"Yes, after you were unconscious, Kyo went to his mother and told her that he wanted to give everything up for you. His mother, your mistress, wouldn't hear any of it. She decided to lock you up and away from Kyo forever, but it didn't work. Kyo would try to sneak out to go see you, so she decided to move the whole family away," Akito explained.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because, Miss Honda, when Kyo's father died, Kyo's mother suffered severe emotional disorders and depression. Afterward, she became overprotective and always tried to keep her children by her side 24/7. When Kyo told her that he loved you, she went ballistic. She thought that you would take Kyo away from her one day, so she decided to get rid of you," Akito answered.

"So I was in love with Kyo all along?" I asked.

"You can put it that way," Akito said.

"What about Yuki?" I asked.

"Yuki, like your mistress had mentioned earlier, is the person that she left behind to help her do her dirty work while she was gone. Yuki is Kyo's father's brother's son, who became an orphan after his parent's death that same year three years ago. His parents' deaths changed him completely, because he felt that they shouldn't have died, he became bitter and angry. His rage got the best of him. Kyo' mother took advantage of this rage and made him your new master, who would torture you as a way to let out his anger," Akito explained.

"No, it can't be. That doesn't sound like the Yuki that I know and love at all," I argued.

"You're right. It isn't. Haven't you noticed a change in your master recently?" Akito asked.

I thought for a moment. "Yes, Master has changed recently. He became…he became almost…kind," I replied.

"Yes, Yuki has changed because of you. Once he met you, he became happier and life was once again filled with light," Akito said.

"So he knew it was me all along?" I asked.

"It was actually an accident. Yuki never meant to meet you. He knew that you went to the same school, but he had no idea who you were exactly until he saw you and Kyo that day," Akito explained.

"What day?" I asked.

"The day when he exposed your bandages on your arms under that tree, Yuki and I were both there, but when I went up to greet Kyo, he left," Akito answered, "From that moment on, he realized that you were the slave that he had been torturing for the pass three years."

I was silent. I was still a bit shocked by the whole thing. I looked downward depressingly.

"Miss Honda, meeting you was an accident and so was falling in love you. Yuki really loves you Miss Honda," Akito said.

I looked up at Akito with my watery eyes. He smiled.

"Why did he lie to me?" I asked sadly.

"Because he didn't want to hurt you," Akito answered.

"But it hurts even more this way," I replied.

Akito had a sad expression on her face now. "Miss Honda, there's something else that you should know," she said suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hamasaki both work for your mistress as spies. They're both left here in Japan with Yuki and you to watch over things. And---" Akito suddenly paused.

"Even them too?" I asked.

"Yes, but there's more," Akito said.

"You can tell me, Akito. At this point, nothing will surprise me anymore," I said exhaustedly.

"When Kyo left his mother, I went to Europe hoping to find this fiancé of mine, but all I found was your mistress. She trusted me very much and I soon became the closest person to her. Eventually, I was asked to watch over Kyo, so I disguised as a man to be by Kyo. Kyo still thinks that I'm someone that his mother sent here to watch over him and nothing more. However, a lot has happened to me since then, Miss Honda, and in a way, this is my fault," Akito explained.

"What?" I asked.

"I fell in love, Miss Honda," Akito said.

"With Kyo?" I guessed.

"No, I fell in love with Yuki," Akito said sadly.

I only looked at her.

"I fell in love with Yuki, but I was already engaged to Kyo. I told your mistress and she promised to release me from the marriage if I did one thing for her," Akito said.

"What is it?" I asked fearing the answer that I'll soon hear.

"She asked me to get rid of you from Kyo's life and my plan is finally coming together now that your mistress is back. She is the last step in my plan," Akito said guiltily.

"Akito, you…" I began.

Suddenly, I felt a sting coming from my stomach. I placed my hand on it. It was very painful. Akito tried to help me up.

"Get away from me!" I pushed her away angrily.

"Miss Honda---" Akito tried to explain, but she paused when she noticed that I was sobbing on the ground on my side.

"Everybody lied to me. Mrs. Hamasaki, Mr. Hamasaki, Yuki, you, and Kyo! My life is a lie! Everything is a lie!" I sobbed on the ground, "Everything…"

"Not everything, Miss Honda, not everything," Akito said suddenly.

"Stop lying to me Akito! Everyone around me is a liar!" I yelled uncontrollably.

"Kyo's love for you wasn't a lie. He really cares about you," Akito said.

"No he doesn't!" I yelled.

"If he didn't, he wouldn't have spent so much money and time on you," Akito said.

I got up and looked at Akito with my wet eyes and smeared makeup. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Kyo was the one that has been bidding and winning you for the past two years. Once he found out what was going on, he figured the only way that he can save you is by buying you himself. But of course, he did this secretly. Not even your mistress knows. I just happened to come across his bank account record papers, so I knew," Akito said.

"Kyo is Mister Kyo? Wait, why didn't he change his name?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yuki would know if one of his buyers used a fake name, so Kyo decided to use his real name. Smart move, since Yuki would never expect Kyo to use his real name to buy you," Akito said.

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"Miss Honda, you never put the two together?" she asked.

I looked down feeling like a complete idiot. I really have never put the two together, I'm such an idiot. Suddenly, everything around me started turning. Everything started to become blurry. I looked at Akito, her face slowly dissolved into complete darkness. I fainted…

**At Tohru's House, in her room…**

I squinted at the brightness of the room. I saw a blurry figure moving around the room, but I couldn't quite see who it was exactly. I pushed the blanket that was on me off and sat up examining my surroundings. Eventually, my eyes began to focus and everything around me took shape. I was in my room and the figure that was walking around was Mrs. Hamasaki. She came over to me immediately.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked.

I looked at her remembering what Akito had said to me. "I'm fine," I answered.

"Good. You just have some minor cuts/tears, nothing too serious, so don't worry dear. You should be all better in a couple of days," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Hamasaki," I replied, "Who brought me home?"

"That handsome date of yours of course, he came in with you and you were unconscious. You scared me for a moment there, Tohru, you and your bleeding self," Mrs. Hamasaki said in a joking way.

I smiled at her.

"Very well then, I've just finished cleaning up the room. I'll be going now," she said as she got up.

"Mrs. Hamasaki," I stopped her.

She sat back down on my bed. "Yes dear?" she replied.

"Where is Yuki?" I asked simply.

"Whose Yuki dear?" she asked.

"My master," I reminded her.

"So you've figured everything out. But unfortunately he's not here right now," she answered as she got up again.

"Why, of all people, why do _you _have to be a part of it?" I asked stopping her again.

Mrs. Hamasaki turned around and smiled. "Just know that that old husband of mine and I will always be there for you dear, no matter how it may seem," she said and exited the room before I could stop her.

I thought about what she had said for a second. I was lost in my thoughts when something licked the entire left side of my face. I looked. It was Popcorn. I smiled and petted him.

"Hello there Popcorn, I missed you boy," I said.

Popcorn barked once while wagging his tail. I smiled.

"Let's go to sleep," I said as I tucked myself in.

Popcorn curled up beside me. We both went to sleep…

After tonight, I officially had only a week to live life the way I knew it. In a week, Tohru Honda will no longer exist in this cruel world. And in a week, I will be back in that horrifying and lonely place. In one week, everything will be over…However, I will not live my last week sadly. I have to live it as happily as possible…for me…for the people around me…and for everything that I've lived through since my hell of life began. I will be happy…until…until then…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

AN: Hi everyone! So poor Tohru only has one week left to live, now what? Whelps, there's not much left to say except please leave reviews! )

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

* * *

**Monday morning…**

I decided to get up earlier today. I woke up at five o'clock this morning. Today was the second day of my last week. I got dress and went to get Popcorn's breakfast in the kitchen. Afterward, I made mine. After about an hour or so later, our mansion's chefs came in to find that I've already made breakfast forplenty. I insisted that they had breakfast with me, so I spent the morning having breakfast with Popcorn and our chefs. Meanwhile, Mrs. Hamasaki ran around the mansion looking for me frantically. By the time she found me, I was already doing the dishes.

"TOHRU!" she yelled and peaked into the kitchen.

I smiled at her. Popcorn barked once. She came in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hamasaki," the chefs and I said in unison.

The chefs went back to work and so did I.

"What are you doing dear?" she asked confused.

"The dishes, of course," I said cheerfully.

The expression on her face told me that she still didn't understand.

"I made breakfast this morning and I shared a delightful meal with the chefs," I added ever so joyously, "I made some for you and Mr. Hamasaki too. It's in the refrigerator."

"Oh," Mrs. Hamasaki replied simply. She came over to me, "Are you alright dear?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I replied with a huge smile.

"Very well then, I'll go get the car ready," Mrs. Hamasaki said as she left the kitchen.

"Ok," I said cheerfully.

After I finished the dishes, I grabbed my bag, lunch, and headed out to the car. Mr. Hamasaki was waiting for me.

"Good morning Mr. Hamasaki!" I said joyously.

"Good morning Tohru," Mr. Hamasaki said.

I smiled and entered the car. On the way, I noticed that Mr. Hamasaki was constantly checking up on me through the rear view mirror.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, no, but are you alright Tohru?" he asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I replied knowing why he had asked.

"Very well then," Mr. Hamasaki said.

For the rest of the ride, we were both silent. When I got to school, the first person that I saw was Kyo. I approached him with a smile.

"Good morning Kyo," I greeting him.

"Are you ok?" he asked immediately.

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" I replied joyously.

"Oh," he said simply.

"I didn't see you after our dance at the formal. Where did you go?" I asked hoping to end the awkwardness between us.

"Oh, I had to leave early," he answered.

"Well, at lease you had fun while you were there," I replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure," Kyo said almost depressingly.

There was a long silence between us.

"So where did that Akito take you after the formal?" he asked suddenly.

"Home of course," I answered deciding not to tell him the other half of the story.

"Really?" he replied in disbelief.

"Uh huh," I answered, "Why?"

"Oh…nothing," he said.

Suddenly, the school bell's ringing echoed across the school yard.

"There's the bell, I'll see you later then Kyo," I said cheerfully, "Bye!"

Kyo didn't say anything. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned around heading the other way. I watched him for a second. I smiled at him (or at least the back of him) and then turned the other way.

**In first period…**

I walked over to my desk and sat down. I began to unload supplies from my bag.

"Tohru," I heard someone call suddenly.

I looked up to find Hana and Uo coming toward me.

"Good morning Uo…Hana," I greeted them with a smile.

"You alright? We didn't see ya at that stupid formal," Uo said.

I smiled and nodded. "How odd, everyone has been asking me that today. But don't worry you guys, I'm fine," I replied.

"Tohru, are you sure you're fine?" Hana asked.

"Of course," I assured them with a smile.

"Do you believe her Hana?" Uo asked.

Hana was silent for a second. "Yes," she said simply, "There's nothing wrong."

"If you say so then, you are the mind reader," Uo said and headed over to her desk while Hana followed her close behind.

I had filled my mind with normal everyday thoughts and memories for I knew that if I kept having scenes from last night in my mind, Hana would eventually discover them. For the rest of the day, I only had random things in my mind such as random foods.

**Lunchtime…**

Hana, Uo, and I headed out to lunch together.

"Tohru, you must be excited," Hana said suddenly.

"Why would she be?" Uo asked confused.

"She's been thinking about food all day, she must be looking forward to lunch," Hana answered.

I smiled. Uo only laughed at me. Momiji met up with us at our usual spot in the fields.

"Tohru! Tohru!" he yelled as he ran toward us.

"Hello Momiji," I said with a huge smile.

"Hello Tohru!" he replied as he practically pounced on me.

He squeezed me tightly.

"It's nice to see you too Momiji," I said.

"Hehe," he laughed lightly with his arms still wrapped around me.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just eat lunch like regular kids do during lunchtime," Uo said annoyed.

Momiji released me from his hug. He and I smiled at each other and took out our lunches. We were enjoying our lunches over a long and joyful conversation when I suddenly caught a glimpse of something behind a tree near by. I looked toward that direction. I saw parts Yuki's silver hair right before it disappeared behind the tree. However, I ignore it and returned to our conversation.

**After school…**

Later that day, after school, I went to the office to tell the school that I will be moving in a week. Afterward, I headed out of the school building. That whole afternoon I felt someone following me and I knew that it was Yuki. When I reached the front gates, I finally decided to confront him. I stopped right at the gates and turned around to find Yuki right behind me only about twenty feet away.

"Hello Yuki," I greeted cheerfully.

He seemed surprised.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

There was a short silence before he finally spoke. "Nothing," he answered with a depressed tone.

"Then is there something that you would like to tell me?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. He only looked away.

"Yuki," I called.

His attention returned to me.

"I'm not mad at you if that's what you're worried about. Remember when I told you that I'll forgive you for whatever you did? I still feel that way," I said joyously.

"What? Tohru…" he paused.

"You don't have to apologize either, its ok. Besides, at the moment, I'm trying not to think about it so much," I replied with a smile.

"Tohru…" he tried to say something again, but paused.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his body. We were both still for a couple seconds. Then I released the shocked Yuki and took a step backward. I smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything, especially last night," I said cheerfully.

"Please, Tohru…" Yuki tried to say.

"Oh, and I had so much fun at your 'home away from home'. Thank you for that too," I interrupted him.

"Tohru, I…" Yuki began again.

"Yuki, let's just be friends from now on k?" I interrupted him again.

He looked at me for a second and I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"That sounds like a great idea," he said. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth afterward.

"Great! Then let's go," I said cheerfully as I pulled him pass the front gates.

"Go where?" he asked.

"Home, of course!" I answered.

"Home?" Yuki repeated.

"Yup, your home home, not your home away from home," I said as I signal for Mr. Hamasaki to pull up to the front gates.

When the car stopped in front of us, I opened the door and forced Yuki to get in. I got in after he did. We both went home together for the first time. Mr. Hamasaki was just as surprised as Yuki was. They were both silent.

"Mr. Hamasaki, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, Tohru, I'm fine," he answered dully.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?" I asked.

He didn't answer me.

"You two act like complete strangers," I commented.

"We are strangers Tohru," Mr. Hamasaki replied.

"You can't be," I said.

"But we are Tohru," Yuki assured me.

"We all live under the same roof, so one way or another, we're family. Family isn't strange," I said.

Both Mr. Hamasaki and Yuki didn't say a word to this. I decided to be quiet for the rest of the way home. When we got home, Mrs. Hamasaki greeted us at the door. She was surprised to see Yuki exit the car after I did. She was frozen solid.

"Mrs. Hamasaki?" I called.

Suddenly, she came back to life and looked at me. "Yes dear?" she replied.

I smiled. "Can you please get a bath ready for Yuki and me?" I asked ever so cheerfully.

Mrs. Hamasaki looked at me and then at Yuki, then back at me. "Of course dear," she said and escorted us into the house.

"Thank you!" I replied.

Yuki followed in right behind me. He seemed a little depressed so I decided to cheer him up.

"Yuki," I said.

He looked at me.

"After our baths, let's do something together," I suggested.

"Hm? What can we do?" he asked.

"Um…I'll tell you later," I answered as I ran up the stairs, "Meet me in my room."

Yuki only nodded. I ran upstairs and into my room where Mrs. Hamasaki and a maid were. Anyways, after my bath, I changed into a pink night gown and waited for Yuki with Popcorn. Eventually, I heard a soft knock on my door and I ran over to open it. I jerked the door open energetically.

"HI YUKI!" I greeted him loudly and happily.

He smiled. "Hello Miss Tohru," he said.

I've never seen Yuki like this before. I mean for once he didn't look serious. He had on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. A white towel hung freely around his neck. His hair was half wet and half dry, but it was neat like always. I laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You…you look so different," I said.

"I guess I do," Yuki said with a smile, "So what do you have in mind Miss Tohru?"

"Um…" I started to think.

Popcorn barked once. As I thought about it, Yuki headed over to my bed where Popcorn was. He sat down and rubbed Popcorn's belly. I stood by the door watching them.

"Hello there Popcorn," Yuki said with a smile.

"Can we do anything?" I asked suddenly.

Yuki looked over at me and smiled. "Anything you can come up with," he answered.

"Ok then, I want to go somewhere," I told him.

"Hm? Where would you like to go?" he replied.

"You'll see," I said and pulled him out of the room with me.

I took him over to the place that he had lease expected. I took him to _that_ dark room.

"I want to see what it _really_ looks like in there," I said.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Really?" he replied.

I nodded with a huge smile on my face. "You did say _anything that I can come up with_," I said.

Yuki sighed and stepped forward. He pushed the two doors open. Then he stepped into the darkness and flicked a switch. Instantly, lighting lit up a long hallway that led to another pair of doors. Yuki gestured for me to follow him. I did as told. Popcorn was followed right behind us. When we reached the other pair of doors, Yuki pushed them open to reveal a dark room. We stepped inside. The room was dark, but it wasn't as dark as it would be when I use to come here. I could see some things in the room, but not clearly. Yuki walked over to the windows and jerked open the curtains. Instantly, the room was lit by the sun's warms rays.

I examined the room. There was bed in the middle of the room covered in light blue sheets. The walls were a light blue color that matched the sheets. By the windows there were two rectangular white sofas and a modern white coffee table. They were set on top of a huge rectangular light blue rug. To my right, I saw a white dresser that had a clear vase on top of it. The vase had light blue tulips in it. I walked over to that dresser and ran my hand through the top off it. I began to remember what had happened before when I was thrown against this dresser.

Yuki noticed that I was lost in my thoughts. He came over and stood beside me.

"I'm sorry Tohru," he apologized.

Instantly I snapped out of my chain of thoughts and smiled at him. "For what? I don't know what you're talking about," I said cheerfully.

Without allowing Yuki to reply, I walked over to the bed and jumped on it. I laid down and stared at the roof remembering what Yuki had tried to do to me before on this very bed. Yuki walked over to the bedside. I turned my head to the right and looked up at him.

"This bed is so comfortable," I said joyously.

Yuki only smiled at me confusedly. I guess it must have been confusing for him. I mean the whole wanting to come here after everything that has happened here before thing. Most people in my situation would probably want to get as far away from here as possible, but I guess I wanted to see the real side to what I've been afraid of for all of these years. I rolled around on the bed happily while Yuki watched. Popcorn jumped onto the bed and licked my face. I laughed. Yuki did too. Then I sat up. I had my legs neatly bent under me. I looked at Yuki who was still somewhat confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered, "You seem to be having a lot of fun here."

"Yup," I said as I got off of the bed.

"But why? Aren't you---" Yuki couldn't finish.

"Afraid of this room?" I interrupted him.

Yuki only looked at me. I twirled around in the middle of the room a couple of times.

"Why? Should I be?" I asked him. I stopped twirling and stood in the middle of the huge room.

He grinned a little. I walked over to him with my arms behind my back. I then bent forward and pushed my face close to his. I smiled cheerfully.

"I have been afraid of this room since before I can remember," I said.

"Th—" Yuki began.

"But now that I've seen its true form, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore," I finished interrupting Yuki, "Just like how I no longer fear you."

Before Yuki could reply to this, I turned around and happily skipped away. I headed for the door. I pulled one of the doors open. With the door knob in my hand, I turned around to find Yuki looking at me confusedly.

"And I no longer fear you anymore because like this room, I've seen _your _true form. This room was horrifying when it was dark, but when you let in sunlight, it's not scary at all. And as long as you allow the most beautiful things in this world in, the room will continue to be beautiful and enjoyable. I hope you understand what I mean, Yuki," I said.

Yuki gave me a gentle smiled in return. I smiled back at him knowing that he understood.

"Come on," I gestured for him to follow me, "Let's get something to eat."

Yuki came over and as we exited the room, I smiled, for I knew that from that moment on, Yuki and I have successfully left our dark past together behind. From now on, we're going to start clean. Our past no longer haunts either of us and from this moment on, I'll only be looking forward to the future. And even though I know that my life's path will soon come to a dead end, I'm not the lease bit unhappy. I guess I've realized one thing…Life is short… Yuki smiled at me as we headed down the stairs. I smiled back.

"What are you planning to have Miss Tohru?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "ICE-CREAM!" I yelled loudly.

"Ha-ha. I'm sorry Miss Tohru, but there's not going to be any left for you," Yuki said cheerfully.

I looked at him confused. He smiled and when I didn't notice, he ran off to the kitchen. Surprised, I ran after him.

"That's not fair, you can run faster!" I yelled at him.

Yuki turned his head and smiled at me. Then he disappeared when he turned into a hall. When I reached the kitchen, Yuki was standing a few feet away from the refrigerator. I looked at him. He smiled normally. I jerked the freezer door open and examined the freezer. The carton of strawberry ice-cream was gone and so was the vanilla one that I had seen there this morning. I closed the freezer door and turned around. I shoot an evil look at Yuki. He laughed.

"You know, you look a lot better when you're happy Miss Tohru," Yuki said as he pulled out the two cartons of ice cream from behind his back.

I smiled. He smiled back. I grabbed the carton of strawberry ice-cream and two spoons. I handed one to him. We both sat down at a table near by.

"You look much better now," Yuki said.

I shoved a spoonful of strawberry ice-cream into my mouth. Yuki saw me and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

Suddenly, a loud bark sounded the kitchen. We both looked down to find Popcorn. Yuki laughed again.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed by the fact that I didn't understand why he was laughing.

"Popcorn thinks that you look like a pig when you eat," Yuki lied.

"No I do not!" I argued back knowing that it was obviously Yuki who thought so.

Yuki only laughed. I've never seen this side to Yuki before. He's the complete opposite of the serious Yuki at school. This Yuki is definitely more easy-going and laid back. I liked this Yuki because this Yuki proved the fact that he's going to have his "curtains" open all the time from now on. He's willing to allow all of the beautiful things in this world in. I'm really happy for him. I looked at Yuki who was taking in little bites of ice-cream. He saw me staring. He stopped. I smiled and flicked my spoon lightly. I accidentally flicked some of my ice-cream onto his shirt. He smiled at me and flicked some back at me. Before we knew it, we were engaging in an ice-cream fight. At this very moment, my worries no longer existed…and all that was left was…well, were ice-cream, Yuki, Popcorn, and me… along with lots of fun, barking, and laughter of course…I laughed…I played…I ate…I forgot…We smiled…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

AN: Hello everyone! It's me again! Whelps, Tohru's last week has finally come to an end. She has befriended the "new" Yuki and has been avoiding her beloved Kyo since this Monday. It is now Friday morning and for the past week, Tohru made it seem like nothing was wrong at all. However, how does she really feel about what's going to happen in about twenty four hours? Is there really nothing wrong? Ok, I'll stop here and let you read the chapter. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its adorable characters…hehe…

* * *

**Friday Morning at School…**

I stood just outside of the front gates on the sidewalk staring in at the many Kaibara High students that were going in many different directions. It's been a week now and for the past week, I didn't let anyone know about my fate in about a day. However, today, I'll have to tell them, for after today, I might never see them again. I've been smiling and laughing all week at school and at home. It might seem like I'm just putting on a happy face for the world to see, but honestly, the past week was really enjoyable. I'll miss this, being happy I mean. Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It was Yuki. I had forgotten that he was there.

"What's wrong, Miss Tohru?" he asked as he closed the car door and waved at the departing car.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Then shall we?" he asked with a smile.

I took in a deep breath and entered the school yard. I avoided as many people as I could. I didn't want to tell anyone until lunchtime. I walked quickly, so quickly that Yuki had trouble keeping up.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong Miss Tohru?" he asked.

I stopped. "Yuki, will you be busy during lunch?" I asked.

"No, why Miss Tohru?" he asked.

"Can you meet me by my usually spot on the field?" I asked.

He smiled sweetly. "Of course," he answered.

I smiled and started speed walking again. Yuki started after me.

"What's going to happen during lunch today?" he asked.

"I---" I turned my head to find Yuki gone.

I stopped on the stairs in front of the school building's entrance and turned around. The first thing that I saw was a huge (and I mean HUGE) crowd of fan club girls surrounding Yuki. I watched with a smile.

"Prince Yuki, I heard that you and that Tohru girl broke up, is it true?" someone screamed.

"Yeah, does that mean that you're officially single now?" asked another.

Poor Yuki was being jerked this way and that way. I laughed lightly at the funny site.

"I…have…to…get…to…class," Yuki struggled to say in between jerks.

"Oh Prince Yuki, please tell us that it's true," begged one girl.

"Yeah, don't disappoint us," added another.

I watched as Yuki's body jumped in and out of the crowd. It was hilarious. I laughed loudly now. Everyone silenced and looked at me. Yuki was tightly sandwiched between four fan club girls. Anyways, I stopped laughing when I noticed that everyone was looking at me.

"You're that Tohru girl, right?" a brunette asked me.

"Yes, I'm Tohru Honda. Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Answer this: are you still going out with Prince Yuki or not?" she asked almost rudely.

I looked at her and then at Yuki, who was mouthing the words "Miss Tohru, please say yes." I smiled and stepped off the stairs and over to the crowd of girls who opened a pathway that led to Yuki. I smiled at Yuki and instantly a relieved expression overcame his handsome face.

"So?" the brunette asked impatiently.

"Nope, we're not going out anymore," I said.

Instantly the crowd began to cheer and yell. The relieved expression on Yuki's face immediately dissolved into a worried expression as the girls wrapped their arms around him. Poor Yuki looked like he was suffering severe physical abuse. I decided to help him out. I laughed loudly again. Everyone quiet down once again.

"What's so funny now?" the same brunette asked in annoyance.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not going out with Yuki anymore…We're engaged. We're even living in the same house now," I joked.

I watched as every girl there became dumb founded. I smiled and walked over to Yuki. I gave him a light peck on the cheek. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the crowd of frozen girls.

"Let's go _honey_," Yuki played along for he knew this was the only way out of this jam.

We walked into the school building together. Yuki released my hand once we were a safe distance away from those girls. We both laughed uncontrollably afterward.

"Thank you Miss Tohru," Yuki said as he caught his breath.

I smiled cheerfully. "No problem, but I think they're going to hate me so much from now on," I joked.

Thinking that I was serious, a concerned expression took over Yuki face. "I'm so sorry Miss Tohru, I didn't think---" he said before I interrupted him.

"I was just kidding. You're too serious," I said.

Yuki smiled. The school bell rang and we each headed to class.

**In first period…**

I had made some of my specialty rice balls the night before for my whole class and my teachers. That morning I had Mrs. Hamasaki and Mr. Hamasaki add the finishing touches and deliver them to school. So during class, I suddenly had note to go to the office. I returned with baskets of my individually wrapped rice balls. Each wrapper was decorated with the object in which the rice ball's flavor was from. For example, a strawberry flavored rice ball is wrapped and decorated with a strawberry theme.

"What's this Miss Honda?" Mr. Shigure asked while examining my baskets.

"Today is my last day, so I decided to bring something for the class. I made my specialty rice balls last night. Will it be ok if I passed them out to the class?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as I get one too," Mr. Shigure joked.

"Of course you do! In fact, I made assortment bags for teachers. Instead of just one rice ball and one flavor, they get many different flavored ones," I replied.

I turned to the basket with the assortment rice balls and brought it forward to Mr. Shigure.

"I didn't know how to decorate them since they had so many different flavored rice balls in them, so I decorated them with random themes. Please pick the one you like best Mr. Shigure," I said with a smile.

He examined the basket for a second and then picked out a dog themed bag.

"I've always been fond of dogs. Thank you my lovely Tohru Honda," Mr. Shigure said.

He then opened the bag and pulled out a random rice ball. He took a bite.

"This is delicious! Its lovely, but of course never as lovely as its creator," Mr. Shigure said.

I smiled. Then, I turned to the curious class.

"I brought some of my specialty rice balls for everyone. You can pick the flavor that you want. They are each individually wrapped and the theme is their flavors. I hope you like them," I said cheerfully.

Everyone got up to the desk. They examined the baskets and began to pick out the ones that they liked. I took my basket of assortment rice balls over to where Hana and Uo were.

"Hana…Uo…Pick one," I said with a smile.

Hana examined the bags. She plucked out a bag that had a flower theme. Uo, however, only looked at me in suspicion.

"What's this for anyway?" she asked.

"I'll tell you both and Momiji at lunch," I replied.

Uo then examined the basket and plucked out one that had a fish theme to it. I smiled as Hana and Uo took a bite of one of their rice balls.

"Tohru, this is delicious," Hana said.

"Yeah, it's great, where you learn how to make this?" Uo asked.

"Oh, experimenting with random flavors has always been a hobby of mine," I explained.

"I see," Hana replied simply as she took another bite.

"That's a weird hobby, but I have to admit, these really turned out great," Uo said.

"Miss Tohru Honda," I heard Mr. Shigure call suddenly. He gestured me to the front of the class.

I went to him while the rest of the class socialized over their rice balls.

"The whole class thinks that these rice balls of yours are great," he said.

"Thank you, but it's really nothing special," I replied.

"So you said that you were moving, what's that all about?" he asked.

"Well, I'll be leaving here soon and I'll be moving…somewhere else this weekend," I answered.

"I see. Oh, I can't bear to see you go," he said in an exaggerating way.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Mr. Shigure," I replied.

"Fine? How can I be fine when one of my most lovely and sweet beauties is leaving me?" he asked.

I blushed a little.

Mr. Shigure sighed. "Go chatter away with your little friends while I _force _myself to accept this cruel truth," he said.

"Um…ok…" I said awkwardly and walked back to my desk. That was odd…

A few moments later, Mr. Shigure began the class again.

**Lunchtime…**

I also gave my second and third period teachers assortment rice balls.

* * *

**Flashbacks.**

_"Mr. Hatori Sohma, I made these for the class and for my teachers. I've already given them to the class and Mr. Shigure in first period, so please have one," I said._

_Mr. Hatori Sohma picked out the seahorse themed assortment bag. I smiled._

_"Thank you Miss Honda," he said, "Now, I'll begin class."_

_"Oh! Right," I said and returned to my desk._

_

* * *

__"Miss Ritsu" I said as I entered the classroom._

_"Yah…yah…yes," she answered nervously._

_"I made these for you. Please have one," I said cheerfully._

_"For...for me? Really?" she asked._

_I nodded. She smiled and picked out a monkey themed one. _

_"Tha…tha…thank you Miss Honda," she said nervously._

_"You're welcome," I said with a smile._

_She smiled and then took a bite. "These…these are really…good," she said._

**End of Flashbacks.**

* * *

Anyways, it was finally lunchtime. This was it. I was going to break the news to my closest friends. I was walking down the hall when I suddenly bumped into Kyo. I pretended like I didn't see him, but when I walked by him he grabbed my arm and pulled my body backward. Then, he stood in front of me blocking my path. We looked at each other for a little while.

"Um…hi Kyo," I said nervously.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm…I'm not avoiding you. I didn't see you," I lied.

"So you just happened to not see me all week? You've been avoiding me all week, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Well, then I need to talk to you," he said.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"About the thing," he said awkwardly.

I was lost. "What thing?" I asked.

"That thing," he said.

"What thing?" I asked again.

Kyo was annoyed now. "About us, you idiot! Are you stupid!" he said loudly in annoyance.

Feeling like an idiot, I answered simply, "Oh, that."

Kyo still doesn't know about what had happened during the night of the formal or my fate after tomorrow. Neither does he know that I knew who he really was. Anyways, Kyo seemed to feel guilty for calling me an idiot. He turned his head to the side.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What?" I replied nothing knowing why he apologized.

"I didn't mean to call you an idiot," he said softly still looking to the side.

Oh, he meant that. I am an idiot…

"Its ok, I didn't even notice. Besides, I can be a bit…idiotic at times," I replied with a cheerful smile.

Kyo looked at me now. He smiled.

"So you're telling me that I'm in love with an idiot?" he asked.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. I blushed. I turned really red. I looked downward in shame.

Kyo chuckled a little. Then he pulled my head upward by my chin. He looked me in the eye and smiled.

"I…guess…I'm an idiot…I mean, unless you don't want to be love with an idiot then I guess I'm not…but then I am, so maybe you're in love with the wrong person," I was babbling again. Every time when I'm nervous, this happens. It's so embarrassing.

Kyo chuckled a little again. I silenced when I saw him laughing. I looked at him confusedly.

"I just realized why I'm in love with an idiot," Kyo said.

"Hm? Why?" I asked confusedly.

"Because," he began as he cupped either side of my face with his two hands, "Only this idiot can make me laugh and I only smile because of this idiot."

I blushed. Then, I grabbed onto the sides of Kyo's uniform. I clenched his shirt on the sides. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me tightly. Slowly, I too wrapped mine around him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why Kyo? Why do you still love me after everything that I've done to hurt you?" I whispered sadly into his ear.

"I guess it takes an idiot to love another idiot," he answered.

I let go of him and pushed him away. He looked at me with sadness and confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but my friends are waiting for me. I have to go," I said and ran off.

"Tohru!" Kyo called after me.

I ignored him and continued running. I met up with my friends and Yuki at our usual spot.

"Hello everyone," I greeted them.

"Hello Miss Tohru," Yuki replied with a smiled.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Uo asked.

"Oh, yes, I won't be going to school here anymore after today," I said bluntly.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What? Tohru, you're going to leave me?" asked Momiji sadly.

"I'm sorry Momiji," I said guiltily.

Momiji started to cry. Uo tried to stop him, but it was hopeless. Meanwhile, Hana questioned me.

"When was this decided?" she asked.

"A week ago," I answered scared.

"And you decided to tell us on your last day!" Uo yelled loudly over Momiji's loud crying.

Yuki only looked at me.

"I didn't want you guys to worry and besides, if I would've told you earlier, you might try to stop me," I explained.

Everyone was quiet now except Momiji whose tears waterfall-ed down his pink cheeks. Suddenly, Momiji clung to me and squeezed me tightly.

"You can't go Tohru," he said in between breaths.

"I'm sorry Momiji, I have to," I replied sadly.

Suddenly, Momiji stopped crying. His mood switched from sad to completely joyful. He smiled at me happily.

"Then I'll move with you!" he said.

He surprised me. "Momiji, you really shouldn't---"I said before Momiji interrupted me.

"So where are you moving to? I'll tell daddy to buy me a house there," he said cheerfully.

"Momiji, please you---" I said before Momiji interrupted me for the second time.

"And you can live with me too, so we can play all the time!" Momiji said.

It was hopeless, Momiji wouldn't listen to me.

"Momiji, Tohru doesn't want anyone to move with her," Hana said suddenly.

Momiji's happy face turned into a sad one again. "What? She doesn't? Why not?" he asked sadly.

"Because…" Yuki began, "If you lived with her then you can't give her surprise visits anymore."

Momiji looked at me and then at Yuki. Suddenly a huge smile took over his face again.

"Ok then, I won't move with you Tohru, but I'll come visit you all the time!" Momiji said.

We smiled at each other.

"So where did you say you were going?" Uo asked.

"Um…I don't know yet, but I'll write to you guys as soon as I figure it out," I lied.

"Sure, whatever," Uo replied with an uninterested tone.

"Oh, Tohru, we'll miss you," Hana said.

Suddenly, Hana wrapped her arms around me. Now, both Momiji and Hana were hugging me. I smiled. I have such great friends. I'll miss them too…

"I'll miss you all too," I said cheerfully.

As Momiji asked me a chain of questions, I caught a glimpse of Yuki's face. He looked at me concernedly. I knew why he did so. He knew that there was more to this and that I was lying about my move. However, he didn't say anything to my friends and I thank him greatly for that.

**After school at home around four o'clock…**

After school, each one of my friends gave me their addresses. We gave our last good byes and I headed home. I am now in my room lost in my thoughts. Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I called out.

The door opened and Yuki walked in with two plates of appetizers. He walked over to the table and set them down. I got off the bed and walked over to him. He sat down and I did too at the table.

"What's this?" I asked examining the appetizers.

"They're some appetizers that the chefs made. I thought you might want some," Yuki explained.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry right now," I said depressingly.

"Miss Tohru, about that move of yours, what's that about?" he asked suddenly.

I didn't answer him.

"What is _she_ going to do to you tomorrow?" he asked realizing who must have created this.

"Mistress is not going to do anything to me Yuki, please don't worry," I said.

"Tohru, do you not trust me?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"Of course I trust you," I answered.

"Then please, tell me the truth," he pleaded.

"Mistress doesn't want Kyo to see me anymore so she's sending me off to somewhere far away," I said.

Yuki didn't seem surprised. "Where?" he asked.

"I don't know," I lied.

Yuki knew that I didn't want to talk about it so he didn't continue this conversation. He took a bite of a piece of appetizer.

"This is delicious. Are you sure you don't want any Miss Tohru?" he asked.

I looked at him and then at the appetizers. I decided to have some. I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and picked one. I took a bite. It was delicious. As Yuki and I ate, I thought about what Kyo had said earlier today.

* * *

**Flashback.**

_"I guess it takes an idiot to love another idiot," he said._

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

Yuki noticed that something was on my mind.

"Are you thinking about that foolish cat?" he asked as if he could read my mind.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "How did you know?" I asked.

"One of those fan club girls told me that she saw that fiancé of mine hugging Kyo in the hall today before lunch," Yuki explained, "So I figured."

He took another bite.

"Oh," I said.

"So what happened?" he asked noisily.

"Nothing important," I answered.

"Then why can't you tell me?" he asked.

I didn't answer him.

"Miss Tohru," Yuki said suddenly, "I use to think that no one loved you more than I did, but I was wrong. I realized, now, that the person who truly loved you was Kyo. I use to think that he's a fool because of how he gave up everything for love…But after I met you, I understood why he did it. You are truly a great person Miss Tohru. You two are meant for each other."

"I am a slave and Kyo is my master, there can't be love between us," I mumbled sadly.

Yuki frowned a little. "The words 'slave' and 'master' are merely titles forced upon you two. You shouldn't have to give up the love of your lives for what you didn't choose to have in the first place," he said.

I looked at him admiringly. Then I wrapped my arms around him. This shocked him a little.

"Yuki, you're such a great friend," I said.

He smiled.

"I'm glad I talked to you," I said.

"I'm glad to have been of service to you," he said in a joking way.

I let go of him.

"Should I go tell Mr. Hamasaki that you'll be heading over to Kyo's after dinner?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to go to see him…" I paused.

Yuki looked confused. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I want to see _Mister _Kyo tonight," I said.

"Mister Kyo? That filthy rich fool?" he asked realizing who I was talking about.

Yuki still didn't know that Kyo was Mister Kyo. He still thinks that Mister Kyo was just another one of my "costumers".

"Yes," I replied simply.

"But why---" Yuki said before I interrupted him.

"Yuki, please, just let me do this," I pleaded.

Yuki forced himself to accept my request. Mrs. Hamasaki called "Mister" Kyo right before dinner to tell him that I wanted to see him. After dinner, I changed into a white collared button down dress shirt and a knee length pink skirt. I slipped on a pair of sandals and headed to see "Mister" Kyo. When I got there, I asked Mr. Hamasaki to blindfold me. He didn't understand why, because he already knew that I knew who this "Mister" Kyo really was. However, he did as told. He guided me into the house where another escort took me to "Mister" Kyo's room.

When I finally reached that room, I pulled my blindfold off. I examined the darkness around me. I couldn't see a thing.

"Mister Kyo," I called.

I waited patiently for an answer. This was it, the last thing that I wanted to do before I left. The room was mysteriously quiet. I waited…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

AN: I've been really bored lately, so I have a lot of time to write. However, I tend to get writer's block a lot more often. sighs I finally have time to write but I don't know what to write about. How sad. Anyways, I finally thought about what will happen in this chapter yesterday. To be honest, I decided to have Tohru visit "Mister Kyo" completely out of the blue, so I didn't know what I wanted them to do there. Luckily, I figured something out. Hehe… Enjoy and please leave reviews! Thank you all very muches! Lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its lovable characters…

* * *

I stood there in the dark waiting for his reply. I felt someone walking toward me. It must have been him. He stopped right in front of me. I reached out and touched "Mister" Kyo's chest. I placed my hand on his heart. I felt it beating at a very steady pace. Then, "Mister" Kyo placed one of his hands on top of mine. He slowly pulled it away from his chest and then he held it tightly in his.

"Mister Kyo?" I called.

"It's been awhile now, Kisa," he replied.

"Yes," I said in a sad tone.

Without replying he guided me over to the bed where we both sat down on.

"You surprised me," he said suddenly.

"Hm?" I replied.

"I was surprised when I got that phone call. I never expected you to---" "Mister" Kyo said before I interrupted him.

"Kyo," I interrupted him.

He waited for me to continue, but I didn't. Then he cupped each side of my face with one hand on each side. It was really Kyo. I knew this because it felt exactly like it did earlier today.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I unbuttoned the first three buttons of my shirt to reveal my under garments. Then, I grabbed his left hand from my face and placed it on my chest. I held it there with both of my hands for a few seconds before I moved it downward. Right when Kyo's hand touched the edge of my bra, he jerked it away. Then, he was silent as if he was waiting for an explanation.

After a long silence, I asked, "Kyo, do you want me?"

He didn't answer me. He must have been shocked by this blunt question of mine. I searched the darkness for his two hands and when I found them I guided them to my body. With his hands, I unbuttoned the rest of my shirt. Then, once again, he pulled his hands away.

"Kyo, don't you want me?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. Assuming that his answer was no, I began to stand up. Suddenly, he grabbed my right arm and I sat back down. After a short silence, Kyo wrapped his arms around my waist area tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He still didn't say a word. Suddenly, his embrace loosened. We came apart and were now about a foot away from each other. However, my arms were still loosely around his neck. Then, like he did twice before, I felt his two hands on my face, one on either side. He pulled my face forward to his. We kissed. He then removed my fully unbuttoned shirt and guided my body down onto the bed.

We slept with each other that night. I don't know what came over me, but at that moment, I really wanted to be his. And even though it was only one night, I still wanted it. Kyo gave up everything for me and this was the only thing that I could give back to him. And even though it may seem like I did it only to pay Kyo back, I did it for more selfish reasons. I wanted Kyo. I wanted to be held by him. I wanted to be loved by him. I wanted to be able to be with him…just for a night. Just Kyo and I… together…in each other's arms. In a time and place where I am not a slave and he is not my master and where our love isn't forbidden. A time and place where we can love each other unconditionally…

**Around four o'clock the next morning…**

I woke up this morning in Kyo's arms in that familiar room of his. Kyo was still asleep when I woke up. I slowly lifted my head off of his chest and gently slid my body out of his arms. I grabbed my shirt off of the floor and got off the bed quietly. I retrieved the rest of my clothes and got dress as Kyo slept. Then, I went over to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. I walked over to the couch near by and sat down. I began to write.

I wrote:

_Kyo,_

_Do you remember the first thing that you've ever said to me? You asked me if I was stupid. I didn't answer you then because I didn't know how to. However, today I can tell you that I am stupid. I am stupid because I actually thought that I, a slave, can be allowed to love. I was even more foolish when I fell in love with my master of all people. I was born a slave and you were born my master. It was destiny, Kyo. We were never meant to be. But to this day, all I ever regretted was having you give up so much for me. If I could change the past, I wouldn't have had us meet. That way you wouldn't have had to suffer so much for me and I wouldn't have been such a burden on you. I'm sorry._

I looked up and over at Kyo who was still sleeping peacefully. Then I started to write again.

_By the time you read this letter, I've probably gone to a far away place where we will no longer be able to see each again. You're probably mad at me for not telling you before. I'm sorry. And before you try to look for me, just remember that love between a slave and her master is a forbidden love and no matter what, we can't change who we are. Our love shouldn't have existed in the first place, so it's best if it ended this way. Please forget me and don't waste your time looking for me. This is my last request. I'll miss everyone here. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to say to goodbye to everyone. Please apologize to Momo, Hiro, Haru, and Rin for me. And Kyo, if I have learned one thing from all of this, it's the fact that we were held together by a bind by destiny, but tortured by fate… because in the end, we are still just not meant to be. Goodbye forever, Kyo... _

_---Tohru_

I set the paper and pen on the coffee table in front of me and stood up. I walked over to the sleeping Kyo on the bed. I sat down on the bed right beside him.

"Goodbye Kyo…I'll always love you," I whispered.

I took one last look at the love of my life. I got up and walked out of the room. On my way down the stairs, I accidentally ran into James (the butler).

"Good morning Miss Honda, I didn't know that you were here," he said.

"I came over last night. James, Kyo is really tired and he's asleep right now, so please don't wake him until later ok?" I asked.

"Of course Miss Honda, but should I prepare some breakfast for you?" he replied.

"No thank you, I have something to do and I am just about to leave," I said.

"Very well then, shall I have a car ready for you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine, but thank you," I answered.

"If you say so then Miss Honda, now if you'll excuse me, I'll go prepare everyone's breakfast before they wake," he replied.

"Oh, yes, please, don't let me get in the way," I said.

He smiled and lightly bowed his head. James then turned and continued down the hall.

"Oh, James," I called after him.

He stopped and turned around. "Yes, Miss Honda?" he replied.

"If Kyo looks for me later when he wakes up, can you tell him that I've gone somewhere and that he doesn't have to look for me anymore?" I asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"Thank you," I said cheerfully with a smile.

James continued down the hall and disappeared when he turned. Suddenly realizing that I didn't have a ride to where I wanted to go, I went to make a call. I walked down a hall to the nearest room with a phone. I decided to call Akito.

"Hello," answered a housekeeper.

"Good morning, this is Tohru Honda. May I speak with your Miss--- I mean, Master, Akito?" I asked politely.

"Just a moment," she said and then there was a long silence.

"Miss Honda, how are you this morning?" Akito asked suddenly.

"I'm fine. Akito, can you come get me?" I asked.

"Get you? Where are you Miss Honda?" Akito asked confusedly.

"I'm at Kyo's mansion," I answered.

"Why are you there this early in the morning?" Akito asked confusedly.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I answered.

"Very well then, I'll be over in twenty minutes with my driver. I'll meet you at the park near by, just down the street," Akito said.

"Ok. Thank you. Bye," I replied.

"Bye, Miss Honda," she said and hung up.

After I hung up, I exited the room and headed down the hall back to the entrance way. However, before I reached it, I heard a loud and familiar voice. I stopped at the end of the hall and hid behind a tall stand with a huge vase on top of it. The vase held a mass amount of flowers that was perfect to hide behind.

"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled.

I watched from a safe distance. Kyo was in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and he was running down the stairs. James instantly came running as well.

"Mister Kyo, what's wrong?" he asked.

Kyo stopped once he reached the ground floor. "Where is she?" he asked frantically.

"Are you referring to Miss Honda sir?" James asked.

"You saw her! Where did she go?" Kyo asked immediately.

"Miss Honda left quite awhile ago, but she had asked me to tell you that she has gone somewhere and to tell you that you don't have to look for her anymore, before she left," James told Kyo.

Instantly, the worried expression on Kyo's face turned into a sad one. Then, loud rumbling noises echoed in the air. It was Momo, Hiro, Haru, and Rin coming down the stairs. They must have heard the noise that Kyo had made earlier.

"What happened?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, why are you yelling so early in the morning, Pervert?" asked the drowsy Momo as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"She's gone," Kyo said softly.

"What? Who's gone?" asked Rin concernedly.

"Tohru, she's gone…forever," Kyo answered softly.

Suddenly, Momo was completely awake. "What did you say? Tohru is gone?" Momo asked worriedly.

Kyo didn't reply. He only looked downward.

"Where did she go?" Haru asked.

Kyo shook his head lightly. Everyone was silent. Then, suddenly, Kyo punched a wall near by and created a huge hole in the wall. His fist began to bleed. Instantly, I wanted to run over to him to see if he was ok, but I forced myself to stay put. Rin quickly came over to Kyo to see if he's ok.

"Kyo, are you alright!" Rin asked worriedly.

"Rin, I wouldn't worry. I've done more damage than _that_ to him and he lived," Haru said almost in a teasing way.

Rin ignore Haru's comment. James (who I didn't notice leave) returned with the first aid kit. Immediately, Rin and James treated Kyo's injured fist. I watched sadly from behind those flowers.

"I am such a useless fool!" Kyo yelled suddenly, "I couldn't protect her. I have no right to say that I love her!"

Kyo clenched a piece of paper that was in his other hand. It was my goodbye letter. He then pushed James and Rin away and ran off. I was tempted to chase after him, but I couldn't. Tears came to my eyes.

"Should we go after him?" asked Rin worriedly.

"No, this is between him and Tohru. We should let them solve it themselves," Haru said and grabbed Rin's hand, "Let's go."

Haru and Rin headed back to their room while Momo and Hiro stood in the entrance way. Momo started to cry and Hiro freaked.

"Please don't cry Momo," Hiro said. He didn't know how to comfort her.

"But…Tohru…is…gone…" Momo managed to say between breaths.

"I know, but you still got me…and that stupid Momiji," Hiro tried to comfort her.

"Its…not…the…same…" Momo said and ran off half angry and half sad.

Hiro followed her. I waited a few minutes before I exited the mansion. As I made my way out of the house and through the front gates, tears ran down my face continuously. I walked down the street to the park that Akito had mentioned. When I got there, Akito's car was already parked and Akito was standing with her hands in her pockets under a tree. I walked over to her. On the way, she saw me and ran over to me.

"Miss Honda, why are you crying?" she asked.

I hesitated for a second. "It's nothing. I'll go see Mistress now," I said sadly.

A sad expression took over Akito's beautiful face. She looked at me guiltily for a second and then guided me to the car. She opened the door and led me in. She came in afterward.

"Take us to see _her_," she told the driver.

"Yes sir," he replied and drove off.

During the whole car ride, I cried. Akito didn't bother to stop me because she too knew that the only way to make me better is to let me cry. I had so much feelings bottled up inside that I've finally exploded. The ocean of tears inside of me was finally being released. And the worst part was the fact that I had released it on myself. As I thought about Kyo I cried even more. I caused so much misery for him. I caused sadness for everyone. I'm such a horrible person…

As I became lost in my continuous chain of thoughts, Akito led me to Mistress's hotel room. When we arrived, I didn't even notice. I just cried. I didn't remember where I was…I didn't know who was there…I didn't remember why I was there…but it didn't matter to me. I just wanted to cry my heart out because at this moment, it seemed to have been the only thing that was making things a little better.

"Tohru!" a familiar voice yelled suddenly.

This voice forced me back into reality. I looked up. It was Yuki. He ran over to me and immediately cupped either of my cheeks with his hands. He then wiped away the tears on each one of my cheeks with his thumbs. He looked me in the eye.

"What happened?" he asked concernedly.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Then don't cry. It hurts me so to see you cry," he said sadly.

His eyes looked at me in a very gentle and caring way. His lips slowly curved upward and created a gentle smile. I nodded. Then, Yuki leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead lightly. I forced a smile. He smiled back.

"How adorable, someone actually cares about that worthless _thing_," a voice said suddenly.

Yuki turned around and stood diagonally in front of me. We both looked at Mistress who was sitting on that same couch a week ago when I first saw her again. Akito was standing to her right with her hands in her pockets. Behind us, there were six body guards like people. Mistress and Akito were both watching us the whole time. Anyways, there was a long silence.

"I hope you had a joyful last week, Tohru Honda, because after today, it'll be all over for you," Mistress finally said evilly.

I didn't answer her.

"You can't do this," Yuki said angrily.

"I _own_ her, I can do anything that I want with her," Mistress replied.

Mistress got up and walked over to us. She circled us a couple of times and then stopped in front of me.

"I see you've successfully won the heart of my pitiful nephew as well. First it was son, then my loyal spies, my daughter, and now you've even won my nephew. Why do you keep messing with _my_ things?" she asked.

I didn't answer her. She was angered by my continuous silence. She slapped me on my right cheek. My head turned to the right as tears came back to my recently dried eyes. Yuki ran in front of me.

"What are you doing?" Mistress asked angrily.

"I can't let you do this," Yuki said.

"Have you forgotten who you work for?" asked Mistress angrily.

"This is wrong," Yuki said.

"Who took you in after your parents died? Do you remember what happened when they left you?" Mistress asked.

Yuki was lost in his own thought for a second when suddenly two guards grabbed him and pulled him to the side. Yuki was struggling to get loose when Mistress grabbed my face and pulled it toward hers. Her long nails dug into my face. It ripped the skin that they were on top of. My face was bleeding. Yuki struggled even harder, but it was no use. He just wasn't strong enough.

"But no matter what, I'm still one step ahead of you…because…I...own…you…and you know what else?...I win," Mistress said and smirked.

I didn't reply to this. She then released my face and turned to Yuki and the guards that held him.

"Lock him away and beat him until he can't take anymore," she said.

"PLEASE, DON'T!" Akito and I yelled in unison.

Akito ran toward Yuki, but she too was held back by two guards before she was able to reach him. Mistress turned her heard and focused her attention back on me.

"So she speaks," she said.

"Mistress, please don't," I pleaded.

"What makes you think that you can stop me?" she asked.

"I am the one that you want. I am the one that you should punish. I seduced Yuki, Kyo, and everyone else. It's not their fault. So please, don't hurt them," I begged.

She smirked.

"Tohru…" Akito said sadly.

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Yuki yelled.

"Fine, but don't think that I'll kill you Tohru Honda. I will make you suffer. I will make you suffer until the day you die!" Mistress said half laughing evilly.

Mistress then walked over to the bar area and retrieved a glass cup filled with some sort of beverage. She then poured a package of some sort of white powder into it. Afterward, she walked over to me with it. She handed it to me.

"Drink it," she demanded.

I took the cup from her. Without hesitating, I drank it. Then, the cup slipped out of my hand and scattered into bits and pieces on the ground. Everything around me began to lose their shapes and their colors started to blend with each other. I looked over at Yuki. His face was still clear.

"Tohru, why?" he asked sadly.

I only smiled at him and mouthed of the words "Thank you for everything." Then I saw Akito beside Yuki. Her face was also clear. Tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda. I really am," she apologized.

I smiled at her and said with what's left of my strength, "I understand. I forgive you Akito."

Before I knew it, the blurry objects around me were slowly swallowed by darkness. I fainted…

**Who knows how long later…**

I woke up on a hard surface in a cold and dark room. I knew this room all to well. I was there… I was in the last place that I'll ever be for the rest of my life. I got up and sat there with my back against a cold brick wall. My legs were neatly bent in front of my chest and my arms were folded on top of them. I rested my head on top of my folded arms and started to cry. It was horrible, but this was it.

"Welcome to the rest of your life, Tohru…" I said sadly to myself as I cried.

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep… as I adapted to this sad truth… I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

AN: Well, our main character Tohru has finally been sent to that scary and lonely dark room. Now what right? Let's see, some sadness, disappointment, anger, and the occasional surprises of course! Hehe, I love surprises. Anyways, Chapter 24, here it is! Enjoy! Please review, thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets or any of its characters…

* * *

**Three Months Later…**

About three months has pasted now since I was first locked in here. Not much has changed. Everyday I would wake to the rooster's cocking and sleep when my body becomes exhausted. During some days, I wouldn't sleep at all. As I adapted to this "lifestyle", I noticed that I was becoming more and more ill over the past month. I am constantly vomiting and my body cramps up a lot more often.

Anyways, Akito visits me once a week to check on me. It was kind of like Mistress's way to see if I've died yet. Akito comes every seven days and I know this because, like I use to, I marked a wall every time I heard the rooster. Every time when Akito came, I would ask her about how everyone was doing. From what she tells me, Kyo still doesn't know about Mistress's punishment for me. He was recently reunited with Mistress, but he still has problem accepting her back into his life. Since my disappearance, he had lost his will to live and tends to seclude himself from everyone. Yuki, on the other hand, knows about my punishment, but doesn't know about Akito's visits or where I was. He continued to live at home with Mr. and Mrs. Hamasaki. Akito said that all three of them never smiled once after I left. This hurt me so. Yuki, unlike Kyo, continued to attend school, but his perfect grades dropped dramatically and his teachers think that he's too distracted by something. (He was distracted by my sudden absence from his life, but the teachers didn't know this of course.) Akito said that Yuki was turning into the bitter and angry Yuki from three years before and this hurt me even more. My friends are still waiting for my letter that they'll never receive…

I woke up to that same noise that that rooster makes every morning. Once again, all I saw was darkness. I got up and off of the hard bed that I was on and walked over to the wall to make another mark. I then ran my fingers through the marks. It was the seventh day, which meant that Akito should be here today…and she should have the results… Suddenly, I wanted to vomit again. I ran over a bucket that Akito had left in a corner and vomited there.

**Flashback**

I had just vomited in a corner of the room when the room was suddenly lit by a bright light. I turned around and saw Akito and an old man at the door. Akito came over to me and helped me to my bed. She sat me down first and then she sat down beside me.

"Akito, what's going on?" I asked her worriedly.

"I've noticed that you weren't feeling well for the past month, so I brought my family doctor to come examine you," she explained.

"Oh, I see. Thank you Akito, but Mistress will be very angry if she found out," I replied.

"Don't worry, she won't find out. Dr. Mikawa here is my family doctor, we can trust her," Akito assured me.

I was still a little uncertain about the whole idea, but it was too late now. Dr. Mikawa took some of my blood and my urine sample with her and left. Akito stayed behind a little to keep me company.

**End of Flashback.**

Akito had said that she'll return with the test results in a week, so I guess I'll find out what's wrong with me soon. I slowly walked back to my bed and grabbed a small piece of cloth on it. I then wetted it with water from a facet near by and cleanse my face. Suddenly, a bright light lit up the room. I looked over to the door where Akito stood. She made her way over to me.

I smiled at her. "Hello Akito," I greeted her.

"Good morning, Miss Honda," she replied, "How are you feeling today?"

"Exactly the same, except I think I'm getting fatter around the waist, but that can't be possible, I haven't had much to eat," I explained confusedly.

Akito seemed to be hiding something from me. She was silent. I grew concerned.

"Akito, what's wrong with me?" I asked scared.

"Nothing…well, not exactly…" she said hesitantly.

I looked at her worriedly.

"Miss Honda," she said and paused.

"What is it Akito?" I asked almost impatiently.

"Miss Honda, the test results said that you're…well…pregnant," Akito said.

My eyes widened and the cloth that was in my hands dropped onto the ground.

"What?" I replied in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe, but we re-tested many times and the results are all the same," Akito said.

I didn't reply. I placed my right hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Miss Honda, the results said that you've been pregnant for about three months now and that morning you were at---" Akito said before I interrupted her.

"Yes, this is Kyo's child," I interrupted.

Akito was definitely surprised, but of course not as surprised as she should've been since she already guessed.

"I see," Akito said simply.

After I thought deeply about it, I decided not to keep it.

"Akito," I said.

She looked at me.

"I want to abort it," I said sadly as I rubbed my stomach gently.

"Miss Honda, why?" she asked.

I looked at our surroundings. "I don't want it to be born into this," I explained sadly.

"But Miss Honda---" Akito managed to say before I interrupted her.

"You don't have to try to change my mind," I told her.

"No, but I want to offer you another option," Akito said.

Shocked, my attention returned to her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have a car outside ready for you. It will take you away from here forever if you agree to never return again," Akito explained.

"What?" I replied in disbelief, "I won't leave."

"Why not Miss Honda?" Akito asked concernedly.

"If I left, Mistress will never forgive you and I just can't imagine what she'll do to you," I said sadly.

"I can promise you that nothing will happen to anyone, even you, if you'll promise me that you'll never return ever again," Akito said.

"But how will you be able to explain it all to her?" I asked sadly.

"I will tell her that you tried to escape, but you accidentally ran into the street and a truck hit you. It killed you instantly. Then, Tohru Honda will no longer exist and all will be forgotten as long as you can permanently disappear from here," Akito explained.

"But---" I hesitated.

"Miss Honda, Kyo found out about your punishment last week and his mother has him locked up right now. He refused to eat until he sees you and he's going to die soon if you don't disappear," Akito said suddenly.

"What!" I gasped.

"Miss Honda, please leave this miserable place for Kyo and for your child together," pleaded Akito.

I thought for a moment as tears came to my eyes. I finally nodded.

"But can I see Kyo before I leave?" I asked.

Akito hesitated for a moment. Then she looked at my wet face. (I was crying.) She gave out a little sigh.

"Ok, as long as he doesn't see you," Akito agreed.

I smiled. "Thank you Akito," I replied.

Akito took out a bottle of water and a small package. She poured the powder that was in the package into the water. Then she handed it to me. I drank it without hesitating. Before I knew it, I fainted…

**At Kyo's mansion…**

My head was still throbbing when I gained consciousness. I looked down at my body. I wasn't in the rags that I was in anymore. I had a long white dress with a short pink sweater that wrapped around my shoulders and breast. (One of those over coats that end right under the chest) My hair was neatly pinned back on either side. I stood up and examined my surroundings. I was in some sort of room. It looked familiar, but I couldn't point out exactly where I was. Then I heard loud yelling outside. I exited the room and realized where I was. I was at Kyo's mansion. I made my way slowly down the hall. Eventually, the hall opened to one of the living rooms in this place. I peaked out and I saw Mistress on a couch with Momo beside her. Kyo was there too. I couldn't get my eyes off of him. He looked so exhausted and worn out. Tears came to my eyes. Hiro, Rin, Haru, and Yuki were there too. They were standing to the side. Akito was in the center of everyone and all their eyes were on her.

"What happened?" Mistress asked angrily.

"She tried to escape and she was struck by a truck in the middle of the street," Akito answered calmly.

Momo started to cry. Hiro saw her and just turned his head to the side. Haru hugged Rin as she started to cry on his shoulder. Yuki listened in disbelief. Kyo closed his eyes and looked away. I could see his tears building up in his eyes.

"Kyo…" I thought to myself.

"Well, where's her body?" asked Mistress suspiciously.

"The accident scratched up her entire body. It is barely recognizable, but if you wish to see it, it's at the hospital," Akito answered.

Mistress smirked. "I knew that worthless piece of property will get the end that she deserves," she said.

Then she looked over to Kyo.

"I hope this will rid her from your mind from now on," she said.

Kyo didn't reply. He didn't even look at her. Mistress got up and walked over to Kyo.

"Son, I hope you know that I'm only doing what's best for you," she said and walked off.

Meanwhile, everyone turned their attention to Akito.

"Where is her body, I want to go see her," Yuki said.

"Me too," everyone else (except Kyo) said in unison.

Akito didn't reply to them. She just smirked and turned around.

"Akito," called Yuki.

"I don't want to tell you," Akito headed to the exit.

Everyone watched her. Then, she stopped right by the door.

"But don't worry, I'll give her a proper burial," Akito said and left.

Once Akito exited, Kyo suddenly fainted. I was tempted to run to him, but I remembered what I had promised Akito. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around frighten. It was James. He smiled at me and gestured for me to follow him. He led me out of the house through a path that I didn't recognize. Somehow, he led me to a gate.

"Mister Akito should be waiting for you on the other side. Good luck Miss Honda," he said.

"But how did you---" I said before he opened the gate and pushed me out.

Before I was able to say bye, James had disappeared. Then I saw Akito by a black car. She waved at me. I walked over to her.

"From this point on, you'll have to be on your own," Akito said to me.

"Yes, I understand, but Kyo, he seems so sick," I said.

"Don't worry, once he accepts the fact that you're no longer alive, he'll move on. I can guarantee you that much, but I can't guarantee you an easy life from now on," Akito replied.

"I know. Thank you for everything Akito," I said.

She smiled. "No Miss Honda, thank you. You helped me realized one very important thing," she said.

"Hm? What?" I asked curiously.

"You helped me realized that when you truly love someone, you would do anything to make them happy, even when you have to trade your happiness for theirs. That day, at the hotel, I saw it in Yuki's eyes. He truly loved and cared about you and I hurt him by hurting you. From now on, I won't force my love upon him, but instead, I'll wait for him to accept me. Someday, maybe he'll forget you, but until then…" she broke off with a smile.

I smiled back. Then Akito took out a piece of paper from her right pocket. She handed it to me. I tried to unfold it, but she told me not to until I get into the car. I agreed.

"Miss Honda, I wish you the best from here on. From this moment on, you're no longer a slave and Kyo is no longer your master. You're free now Miss Honda," she said.

I smiled. "Yes I am, thanks to you. Good bye Akito," I said and hugged her.

"Good bye Miss Honda," she said.

She smiled and helped me into the car. Soon, the car drove off.

"Mr. Driver," I called out.

"Yes, Miss?" he replied.

"Before I go, can you please take me somewhere?" I asked.

"Of course, please show me the way," he said.

I smiled. I gave him the directions and soon I arrived. I got out of the car and told the driver that this will only take a minute. I closed the car door and headed toward the house. Once I reached the front doors, I pushed them open and entered the house. This place hasn't changed a bit. I saw that same white piano from before and that gigantic circular fish tank with a staircase wrapped around it. I continued deeper into the house until I reached the backyard where all of the gardens were. I went over to the corner of the garden where Yuki and I planted strawberries the first time I was here. Those seeds have developed into many full grown plants with strawberries. I kneeled down and smiled as I remembered what had happened here before.

I don't know why, but I really wanted to come here again before I left. And by here, I meant Yuki's "home away from home", or the place where the relationship between Yuki and me began. I remembered the strawberries, the dinner, the swim, and of course that romantic dance that sparked it all. But of course, I didn't feel the same way about Yuki. We've both been through a lot and I guess I just feel that we have a lot in common. I missed Yuki. If only I could've said goodbye to him.

I ran my fingers through the leaves of the strawberry plants as I admired them.

"Tohru," a familiar voice called suddenly.

I stood up with my back facing this mysterious person. That person came up to me and place one of their hand on my shoulder and turned me around. It was Yuki. Immediately, he hugged me tightly. I smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Yuki, but you're hurting me," I said.

He released me from his tight embrace and held both of my hands in his.

"When Akito said that you were dead, I was so lost. I didn't know what to do. You are my joy and my only source of happiness and if you disappeared, I wouldn't be able to live anymore," he said.

"I'm sorry, but I promised Akito that I wouldn't see anyone," I said.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Yuki, I'm pregnant with Kyo's child," I told him.

Yuki's eyes widened. After a second or two, he recovered from what seemed to be temporary shock.

"What are you planning to do now?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm going to have to leave this city. I'm planning to move to Tokyo and plan from there," I answered.

"Then I'll go with you. I'll take care of you and the baby," Yuki replied.

"Yuki, thank you for wanting to do this for me, but you shouldn't. Mistress will eventually find out and she'll punish you," I explained.

"I don't care, let me take care of you," Yuki insisted.

"Yuki, if you really care about me, you won't put yourself in danger," I said.

"But Tohru---" Yuki managed to say before I interrupted him.

"Besides Yuki, there's someone else waiting for you out there," I said with a smile.

Yuki forced himself to smile back. "Very well then, promise me that you'll take care of yourself and that child," he said.

"Promise," I said cheerfully as I placed a hand on my stomach. "Yuki, what are you going to do from now on?"

"I've always wanted to travel the world, but I want to finish my studies first," he answered looking up at the clear blue sky.

"I see, that sounds like a good plan," I replied.

He looked down at me again. "Tohru, when you get to Tokyo, write to me," Yuki said.

"Ok, but you have to promise me two things," I said.

"Hm? What?" he asked.

"You can't tell Kyo about me. I want him to forget about me," I said.

"Of course, but he really loves you. I don't think that he'll ever forget you," he answered, "But anyways, the second thing?"

"I want a souvenir from you from every place you visit when you do travel the world," I said half joking.

Yuki laughed lightly. "I'll remember to get you something, I promise," he said.

Yuki escorted me to the front of the house. Yuki and I shared a long hug before we eventually let go.

"Well, you should get going," he said.

"Yeah, I should. See you soon?" I replied.

"Yes, we'll definitely see each other again," Yuki replied.

We exchanged smiles as I entered the car.

"Oh and Yuki, Akito is a really great person and she really loves you," I said right before I disappeared into the car.

"I know, but I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go," Yuki replied half joking.

I entered the car and it drove down the hill. I turned around and saw Yuki waving. While I returned my body to how it originally was, the piece of paper that Akito handed to me earlier fell out of my pocket. I opened it. It was a check for 10 million yen. I was shocked. Why did she give me so much money? Then suddenly, the driver handed me another piece of paper.

"Mister Akito asked me to give this note to you once you've opened the check," he explained.

I read the note:

_Miss Honda,_

_I'm sorry for all of the bad things that I've done to you. My selfishness got the best of me and I regret it all very much. The check is all that I can give back to you. Please accept it as an apology present. I wish that it'll help you in the future. I wish you the best of luck. I'm sure that we'll meet again someday, but until then, goodbye Miss Honda. _

_---Akito_

I gave out a little sigh as I folded the note. I set it on the side with the check and looked out of the window as the car drove off to Tokyo. From now on, I'll be all alone. But I won't give up. I'll raise my child and make sure that his/her life turns out better that mine. I won't let it go through what I did. I won't let it suffer. I promise.

"Kyo, I promise I'll raise our child to become a great person," I said to myself as I admired the clear skies.

Eventually, I fell asleep as the car slowly drove toward my new life and future… As I slept, I came closer…and closer…to my new life…

**-The End-**

* * *

AN: I'm sorry everyone. I've decided to end the story here. Sorry. Anyways, if you would like a sequel please review or message/email me. Thank you! Hope you liked this story! I did my best. Thank you all for reviewing and supporting my story... 


End file.
